Over the Rainbow
by Lady Jesca
Summary: Buffy has just died...again. Dawn is left without a sister or a mother. Her friends are trying to take care of her and the Hellmouth. Suddenly she gets accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What wonders will she find there?
1. A Taste of the Bizarre

Author's Notes: This is the first chapter in my new Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer cross over. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'A Taste of the Bizarre'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Buffy is dead, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled. Giles is still around.  
  
This story is dedicated to Echo. She is the main reason I got into fanfiction both in Buffy and in Harry Potter. She has opened doors for me with her writing and her friendship and she deserves this dedication and much more. I not only dedicate this chapter, but this overall series to her.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a webpage, email me at jesca10@attbi.com. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
She still couldn't believe she was gone. It was all a blur to her. It had only been weeks really. People had just begun to leave her alone. Of course, this was only after she had point blank told them all to leave her alone. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate her friends, but Willow, Tara, Giles, Xander, and Spike were a bit much to handle. They were always come up to her and asking the same thing, "Are you ok?" Of course she wasn't ok. Her sister just died.  
  
She got off of her bed and went to her window. It was colorless. Life was colorless. She just couldn't get over it. When she was at her sister's funeral, she just kept staring at her face. Even though they had tried to give her sister's face a little color, she was very pale looking. It was as if someone had sucked the color out of her. Since then the whole world had seemed as colorless as her sister's dead flesh.  
  
It was nearing night. She heard the door downstairs close and decided to investigate. When she reached the stairs she could hear Giles' voice in the entryway.  
  
"Hi, Giles," she said softly when she was only halfway down the stairs.  
  
Giles turned and smiled at her softly. She had rarely left her room for more than sustenance and he was happy to see her. "Hello, Dawn. How are you?"  
  
"Fine," she said. She came the rest of the way down the stairs, and he just watched her for a moment. Willow and Tara, who had greeted Giles at the door, just watched her as well. Everyone acted as if she was fragile as glass. She just smiled and waited. They waited.  
  
"Well, this is fairly ridiculous," Giles said at last and he chuckled a little.  
  
"That's what I've been saying," Dawn agreed.  
  
Willow and Tara mumbled apologies.  
  
"Anyone up for some tea?" Giles asked brightly. He led them all to the kitchen. Dawn poured herself a Diet Coke while the rest of them waited for the water to boil. "I've been giving some thought to your future, Dawn."  
  
"Color me surprised," she mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Oh. Nothing. What about my future?"  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't sure you had given much thought to what would happen if." he looked down, uncomfortably," if your sister had succeeded in defeating Glory, or if she had.died. Both has happened, though, and I've been wondering, not for the first time, what would become of you."  
  
Dawn's brows closed in on her eyes. "I don't understand."  
  
Giles looked like he didn't know how to reword what he had said. The whistle of the kettle distracted him momentarily. Finally, as he sat down with tea in front of him, Willow, and Tara, he looked at Dawn again.  
  
"There was no reason to think that you would remain a young girl after Glory died. You're the key. I was concerned that the monks would want you back since the person to whom they entrusted you is now dead. But it seems they are not going to demand you back and now I wonder, what will you do?"  
  
Dawn was starting to feel uncomfortable. No one had really ever sat her down as an adult and asked her questions like this. At fourteen years old, she had been burning for people to treat her as an adult.but now that it was happening, she wasn't sure she liked it. How was she supposed to know what to do with her life? Although she remembered having a past, she knew she'd only actually been 'human' for almost a year now.  
  
They were all looking at her. She looked down into her drink. "I guess I pictured myself going to school and living with you guys. Maybe helping you guys slay." She looked up eagerly after the last part.  
  
"Dawn, you're far to young to slay and Buffy would have wanted us to shelter you from that."  
  
She looked down. "Buffy would have wanted a lot of things. But she isn't here."  
  
The silence hung thick in the air.  
  
"Yes, well. The three of us will do what we can to make sure you have what you need. A family, friends, stability, and love. We're you're family now. And I'm certain Xander and Anya will feel the same." Giles smiled as he pat her on the arm. She smiled back to him, and to the others, grateful to them all. "Let's just concentrate on giving you a more normal life."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Quinton, I'm fairly certain she." he listened in frustration to the man on the phone. "Yes but." again he was cut off. He closed his eyes to regain some control over his shaking voice before he continued. "This is not exactly the normal life I pictured for her, Travers," he hissed into the receiver. "She deserves normality."  
  
"Rupert be serious," said the voice on the other end. Giles knew Quinton Travers to be a pompous, overbearing, extremely bossy individual. Those were practically the requirements to be in a top position of the Watcher's Council. "The girl is the key. She needs to be protected. She needs to be in a place where she'll be safe from harm. I can think of no one better."  
  
"Well I can!" Giles bellowed. "I've done a pretty good job of keeping her safe up until now and I intend to continue." His voice was raised to a shout and there was a moment of silence on the other end. He had lost his job over being too close to Buffy and now he may lose it again for being too close to her sister, but at this moment he didn't care. He had just promised Dawn he'd be there for her. He most certainly did not intend to send her away now.  
  
"Rupert," Quinton started in a calm but strained voice, "I know you feel close to this girl. Fatherly. It's very noble of you. But you are not her father. As a matter of fact her father agrees with me on this.  
  
It was a moment before Giles found his voice. "You spoke to her father?"  
  
"Yes. He seemed quite interested in this idea."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Giles willed the panic out of his voice. They hadn't told Hank Summers about Buffy's death. He wasn't around, he was barely a father to his children, and the council had been in agreement with him not to spread the news of Buffy's death.  
  
"We told him that would be a great opportunity for her. He believed I was part of her school," his smug voice came through to Giles.  
  
"I should be more surprised that you would go over my head in that fashion. Do not forget, Travers, if you make him suspicious that Buffy is not alive, demons will start to get wind of the unprotected Hellmouth. Was the dolt perhaps even a bit confused on why you weren't calling Buffy, who is her guardian? Did you even think about the consequences? You're so consumed with forcing me to play into your hand, do you think past that?" He was seething.  
  
"Mr. Giles, I'm going to pretend you didn't just insult my intelligence. And instead of yanking away that paycheck I send you every month, I'm going to give you a chance to calm down. But, Rupert, this patience will not last long with your insolent outbursts, I warn you." Travers' voice was thick with forced calm and laced with warning.  
  
"Travers, there is something we need to get perfectly straight between us. Although I work for you, you also work for me. Until you can send a new slayer to the Hellmouth, it's unprotected. I, alone, can keep it safe for you. These kids aren't going to follow just anyone you send down here. What Buffy says still applies. If you want a job, if you want to effectively be the Watcher Council, you need this team, not vice versa. So you can take your idle threats and shove them." Giles slammed the phone down with a very satisfying clank. Although he still was angry, putting Quinton in his place certainly helped calm him.  
  
He sat down with a cup of tea and allowed himself to rethink all that Quinton was suggesting. He had wanted Dawn's life to be normal, but was that even possible? With her sister dead, the whole group was going to have to work twice as hard to keep the vampires and demons at bay. She wasn't really going to be able to help. Although he thought her too young for this kind of thing, he knew that she would be behind schedule where Quinton wanted to send her. With everyone so busy in Sunnydale, would it be such a bad thing to have her in training? She had Willow and Tara here, but they could teach her so much there.  
  
Giles frowned as he argued with himself well into the night. Whatever happened to her, it should be her choice. In the morning, Giles picked up the phone and dialed. When he finally got a hold of Quinton he made his decision known.  
  
"If she agrees, than I do."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn lay on her bed, journal open to a blank page. She had so much to say. She was doing so well at keeping her journal. She had always been good at keeping one. But lately, in all of the fuss that was Glory and finding out she wasn't really real, she let her habit slip. Of course, now when she had the time and so much to say, she just didn't know where to start. She continued to stare at the blank page, her purple pen posed and ready.  
  
"Dawnie?" There was a knock on her door. She turned around on her bed, facing the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Willow walked in smiling. For a moment Dawn thought she saw worry in her eyes. And hesitation. What was going on?  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Mail."  
  
Dawn frowned and sat up on the bed. "What's wrong, Willow?"  
  
"Uh.nothing. I'm just bringing up your mail, that's all. Nothing wrong with that, is there?" she smiled nervously as she handed a square envelope to Dawn. Right away the letter sent a shiver down her spine. It didn't feel right. The envelope was heavy and the material was unlike Dawn had ever seen before. The address was green and looked like it was laser printed on the page. There was no return address and no stamp. When she turned it around it looked sealed in wax. Dawn looked up at Willow in confusion. She just shrugged.  
  
Slowly, Dawn opened the envelope and withdrew two pieces of heavy paper, made from the same material as the envelope. Her eyes widened as she read the top sheet.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL Of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Summers,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. The term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Finally Dawn smiled. She just stared at the paper and smiled. Then her smile turned into a chuckle. Finally she was laughing. She looked at Willow and just laughed. Willow smiled and giggled a little to see Dawn laugh but she was confused as to what they were laughing at.  
  
Dawn looked at the second page. This page told her all of the things she needed to start school. She laughed again when she read the words 'cauldron', 'dragon hide gloves', and 'winter cloak'. She ended with a chuckle over books that were entitled Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4 and Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection.  
  
"Good one. Very good one," she said as she folded up the papers and put them in the envelope. "What is this, parchment? It's very authentic. And the letter was very nice. I hope that didn't cost you too much just to get me to smile." Dawn shook her head, a smile still on her face. "I needed that. But I really am ok."  
  
Willow looked like Dawn suddenly started speaking Japanese. Dawn got up and gave her hug, which Willow accepted but only after a moment's shock.  
  
"Dawn, what did it say?"  
  
Dawn snorted. "Like you don't know. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Yeah, right. See, if I were you I'd worry that I would go there and turn you into a hog's wart." She laughed and went back to sit on the bed.  
  
"Dawn, I'm serious, I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Dawn's face changed slowly to a huge smile to a half smile and frowning eyes. She was confused why Willow wasn't fessing up. "Was it Tara?"  
  
Willow shrugged slowly but then held her hand out for the letter. Dawn handed it to her. Willow opened it and read it carefully, frowning. When she was done she went to the stairs and yelled down for Tara. After Tara had read the letter and swore that she didn't make it up Dawn started to feel a bit edgy. The same uneasy feeling she had when she first saw the letter was starting to creep back into her stomach, making her a bit queasy.  
  
"I'm going to call Giles," Willow announced and then left to do that while Tara was skimming over the letter again.  
  
"Giles says he's coming over. He didn't really seem surprised, though. I think he knows what's up."  
  
The way Willow said that just seemed to make Dawn more apprehensive.  
  
"It's not fake," Giles said softly after they all were seated in the living room. Xander and Anya were there as well. Giles had thought it be best for everyone to be present. Dawn kind felt the hole created by her sister and Spike missing, but she didn't say anything. She just turned her eyes to Giles and he could see there was still disbelief in them.  
  
"But, how come no one's ever heard of Toadwarts?"  
  
"That's Hogwarts, Xander. And I've heard of it," Anya said brightly. "It's a school for witches. But it's for little kids. I mean, Dawn's not too old, but they usually start them out at eleven years old. She'd be a little old for a first year."  
  
"Well, in Dawn's case, they are willing to overlook the age difference. She will be starting out at the fifth year level, but she will be privately tutored for a while until she gets the hang of things." He looked at Dawn, "That is, if you decide to go. No one is forcing you too."  
  
Dawn looked at everyone. "I don't understand. Where is this school?"  
  
"England," Giles and Anya answered at the same time. Giles looked at Anya. "May I?"  
  
"Oh. Right. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly. Giles looked at Dawn.  
  
"And how long does it go for?"  
  
"Well it's from September until June. You get two months off in the summer, and it's a seven-year program. But since you're starting out in the fifth year, it'll only be three years for you."  
  
"And what kinds of things do they teach?"  
  
"Well.witchcraft for the most part. Astronomy is probably the most 'normal' class there. There is also Herbology, Divination, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and other such classes."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "What about Math, English, and stuff like that? When do I learn that?"  
  
"Well," he smiled, "Hogwarts doesn't teach that. Although I agree that you should have it. If you went, I think it would be a good idea for you to use the remaining two months with a tutor. That way you don't fall too far behind here in America. Or, possibly, get your G.E.D., although I like that idea less," he said with a little distaste.  
  
"What about summer vacations?" Xander said incredulously. "The girl needs a break!" He seemed astonished that even Giles would consider a year-round school regiment.  
  
Dawn looked around from face to face. She saw the pensiveness to Willow's eyes, the gentle prodding of Tara's expectant face, the astonishment in Xander's, as well as the plastered smile on Anya. She looked at Giles and saw.hope.  
  
"What aren't you telling me?"  
  
Everybody's shoulders dropped at once and Dawn would have smiled in triumph had she not been so worried.  
  
"A great evil has risen, Dawn. This evil is made far greater without your sister here to kill it. Although.wizards are not her specialty," Giles gave a ghost of a smile. "But after Glory." his voice caught a moment and he waited until his feelings were in check again. Dawn waited patiently. "This wizard is so foul that they among the wizarding world fear to say his name. Only a few will do so. He is usually called He-Who-Must-Not-Be- Named, or You-Know-Who. His name is Voldemort and thirteen years ago he tried to curse a small boy and kill him after he killed his parents. Instead of succeeding in killing this boy, the unthinkable happened and the curse was reflected. The only harm done to the boy was a lightening bolt scar on his forehead. His name is Harry Potter. He's kind of like a slayer for wizards, only he has no official title such as that. He is a student at Hogwarts. He is your age. Not counting the time when he was a year old, Harry has faced and defeated or escaped Voldermort or his followers four separate times. But still Voldermort has risen. This time his followers mean to see that he is put back into power, for good. And the people without magic or without pure magic blood will be the first to go."  
  
"That's not good," Xander said and slumped lower in his chair, almost as if to make himself less seen.  
  
Giles looked his way. "No it's not." He focused his eyes back onto Dawn. "Voldermort needs power. The Watcher's Council has determined that you could be of some help to him, but they aren't sure how yet." Everyone bristled when he mentioned the council. "They believe you'll be safer with a wizard named Albus Dumbledore as well as Harry Potter." She looked like she was processing this information, so he waited. "I won't force you to go. We all will protect you here, if you stay."  
  
Dawn nodded slightly, her eyes not seeing the face in front of her but rather she saw a chance. Here she'd be in everyone's way. Here she'd be a tag-a-long. They'd make someone stay behind and watch her because they wouldn't want to leave her alone. But there she'd get to research magic. She'd get to learn it and use it. This Harry Potter was her age and he's seen more action than she could ever dream to here under the thumbs of these people.  
  
"You may take as much time as you like to think about this. I know it's a difficult-"  
  
"I'll do it," she interrupted. Everyone's heads shot to her. "I'll go." 


	2. Onward to the Great Unknown

Author's Notes: This is the second chapter of my HP/BtVS crossover called 'Over the Rainbow'. This chapter is called 'Onward to the Great Unknown'. The rating for this chapter is PG. Just so that everyone is clear, Season 5 of Buffy ends at the SAME time as GoF in the Harry Potter series.  
  
If you're interested in getting a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website email me at jesca10@attbi.com.  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn watched the people alongside the street go by as they made their way along the London road. She looked over at Giles, who sat beside, and then turned her attention back outward. The streets were unlike what she'd seen in the states. Some were cobbled and a lot of stone was used in the older buildings. It looked like something out of medieval times that was suddenly modernized. When finally the cab stopped in front of a beaten up looking pub, Dawn looked back to Giles. He smiled and got out, and she followed suit.  
  
"The Leaky Cauldron?" Dawn asked as if she wasn't sure she was seeing the lettering right.  
  
"What's that miss?" the driver asked, not sure he heard her correctly.  
  
"I said, the Leaky Cauldron," and she pointed to the sign above the pub. The cab driver looked at Dawn as if she were a mental case.  
  
"No, miss, that's a book store. And that," he said pointing to the shop on the other side of the Leaky Cauldron, "is a record shop."  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "I know that. I meant the one in the middle."  
  
"In the midd-"  
  
"Dawn?" Giles called her. Dawn left the weird cab guy as he scratched his head, trying to figure out what she was saying.  
  
Giles leaned over to her and whispered, "He can't see the pub. Just for magical eyes only."  
  
"Oh." Dawn smiled sweetly at the cab driver that seemed by now to be glad to be getting rid of her. After he was paid he screeched off.  
  
Dawn picked up her suitcase and head inside the pub. Giles held the door open for her. It was dark and grubby looking. Some of the people there looked like they sorely needed a bath. Some of the inhabitants were very small. One was very large. He stood up when he saw her enter and she involuntarily took a step back. She swallowed back the fear and chided herself. Just because the man stood up, didn't mean he was coming over to see her. But no sooner had the thought crossed her mind did she hear the heavy footsteps and see the man approach. She was tall for a girl, but she had to crane her neck to see his face. His hair was very bushy and there was so much of it you could barely see a face under all of it. His clothes were a bit ratty and his duster looked like it had seen better centuries. Giles put a hand on Dawn's shoulder and steadied her.  
  
"All right there, miss? All right there, sir?"  
  
He seemed to be greeting them and Dawn tried to smile politely.  
  
"Uh.hi."  
  
"Rupert Giles," Giles said and held his hand out. "Are you Mr. Hagrid?"  
  
The great man smiled a little. The sides of his moustache turned up a bit at the sides when he did. "It's just Hagrid. That's what everyone calls me. But yah, I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He seemed to wear that name proudly. Dawn smiled a little more genuinely this time.  
  
"Ah, well, we can't be blockin' up the door, now can we?" He ushered Dawn and Giles away from the door.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers," she supplied.  
  
"Well, o' course yeh are," he smiled down at her and offered her a chair where he had been sitting. "Rosmerta, one Butterbeer and one-" he looked at Giles. Giles smiled at the lady and supplied, "Bourbon." She nodded and went to fetch the drinks. When Hagrid wasn't looking and Giles was, Dawn mouthed 'Butterbeer'? Giles merely smiled.  
  
"Now. Words gonna be out 'bout you, Dawn. No' many start at fifth year," Hagrid said a little conspiratorial. She smiled. He was kind of treating her like a ten year old, but she didn't mind so much from him.  
  
"Well, I just hope I can catch up," she said and eyed the drink the woman put in front of her. It was dark and a little frothy, but it had a wonderful aroma.  
  
"Ah, yer no' to worry. We've got the bes' professors here at Hogwarts, we do. Especially Albus Dumbledore." He smiled and the way he said the name, she guess he was important to Hagrid.  
  
"Isn't he the school headmaster?" Dawn asked, screwing up her pretty face in thought.  
  
"Yep, that's the one."  
  
Dawn took a drink of the Butterbeer and was surprised at the warm feeling that seemed to spread from her mouth to all over her body. London's weather was quite damp this part of the year and she was glad for the warmth.  
  
"Well, I suppose you wan' to take 'er through Diagon Alley, or do yer wanna leave 'er with me?" Hagrid asked Giles. Dawn looked at Giles, in alarm.  
  
"I promised her I'd see her to the train, and I intend to," Giles said, more to reassure her than to be assertive. Hagrid just grunted his compliance and took another swallow of his drink. Dawn took the opportunity to just take in her surroundings and drink more of the Butterbeer.  
  
Dawn wasn't sure she was ready to go when Hagrid signaled that it was time to by standing up and patting his large middle. But she too stood and grabbed her suitcase. Hagrid noticed the both of them carrying cases and kindly asked the man behind the counter to keep a hold of them for him. The bartender agreed and soon Dawn and Giles were free of their burden.  
  
"Lots to carry in Diagon Alley. Need yer hands free, you do," Hagrid said as he walked to a back entrance to the pub. Dawn followed him while Giles brought up the rear. When they got outside, though, all she saw was a brick wall and a trashcan. She frowned.  
  
"Not much of an alley, is it?" Dawn said. She wondered what they were getting out here.  
  
"This ain' the alley. This is the door." Hagrid brought out from under his long coat a pink umbrella and he tapped a few bricks and suddenly the wall started to rearrange itself. She looked on in awe as it did so. Slowly, but surely, she could see Diagon Alley being revealed from behind.  
  
People in long robes were bustling everyone along the alley. Dawn watched a few of them pass by her and she looked at their pointy hats. Then the shops started to distract her. She saw a shop full of different kinds of cauldrons, an owl shop, and a shop form magic books. Dawn smiled when she saw that. She was curious at how different it would be from the Magic Box. This whole alley seemed to be a bit of the Magic Box broken up in the many shops and then some. Although she was certain she never saw a flying broomstick in the Magic Box. She was curious as to how to maneuver it. But she figured she'd learn.  
  
As they were walking a large building loomed in front of them and Dawn's eyes widened.  
  
"What kind of store is that?" she asked in awe.  
  
"Why, that's no store. That, there, is Gringotts. It's the bank," Hagrid announced. Dawn was visibly impressed. Soon, though, her emotions turned to fear as she spied a bunch of small demons just outside of and inside the bank.  
  
"What kind of demons are those?" she asked Giles.  
  
But before Giles could give his lengthy response Hagrid's voice broke in. "Those ain' no demons. They're goblins."  
  
Giles' slowly closed his mouth, but added, "Quite right."  
  
Hagrid smiled a satisfied smile. "This 'ere is jus' like bringin' Harry for the firs' time. Only I 'spect you know a bit more than he did about witches." He winked.  
  
"Harry Potter?" Dawn said, recognizing the name. A man who was walking past them turned to look at her when the name left her lips and faintly echoed in the large building. She looked at the man and they stared at each other for a moment but then the moment passed and he turned his attention away.  
  
"That's the one. Famous, he is." Dawn nodded, having heard the story and had some time to question Giles at leisure. Hagrid brought them to the front desk and Giles produced a small golden key. The goblins took them to what looked like a roller coaster ride, and suddenly they were zipping around as if that was what it really was. Hagrid opted to stay behind so it was only the goblin, she and Giles. She felt a little uneasy sitting next to something that if she saw in Sunnydale she'd be calling a demon. When they slowed and stopped, Dawn saw a vault numbered 821. She remembered Giles giving that number at the desk.  
  
When the vault was opened, Dawn gasped at the shiny money she saw. She didn't quite understand the money system, but it looked like there was gold in that vault. She looked to Giles. "You hiding something from us, Giles?"  
  
He smiled fondly to her and went inside. She followed while the goblin waited outside. "I should say not. As a matter of fact, I find it very difficult to keep a secret from any of you when you all get wind that I have one. Compliments of the Council." He started scooping money into a bag and she giggled, noticing the way her voice reverberated off the walls of the vault. After Giles was done and the purse was quite full, he turned and handed it to her. He grabbed a smaller purse and put a few more of the coins inside and put it in his own pocket. "Just in case," he said and pat the pocket the money was in.  
  
"You'll need to teach me the money system." And on the way back, Giles tried explaining to her about Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. After a while he just told her he'd write it down. She shrugged sheepishly at him.  
  
Going through Diagon Alley and buying her supplies was a lot of fun. Dawn got new robes, all her school books and a new book bag, got a bunch of potion supplies, and by the end of the trip she was feeling exuberant. She looked down at her list, "I only need a wand and can I get a pet?" she asked eagerly. Giles smiled and pointed to the wand shop. A sign that read: Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. hung over the door. Dawn walked in with Hagrid and Giles.  
  
At first glance, the shop seemed to be filled with nothing but dusty long boxes. There didn't seem to be a clerk in sight. Dawn started browsing at some of the pictures on the wall. She saw someone holding a really long wand and she grinned. "That's the one I want, right there," she said pointing to the wand.  
  
"Sandalwood, fourteen and a half inches. Heartstring of a dragon in that one. Very supple wand, it was," a voice from behind them said. Dawn jumped. She turned and saw a man at least a foot and a half shorter than she. "No, no. You see, you don't select the wand, Miss. The wand selects you." His eyes widened a bit to emphasize and she got an eerie feeling about him.  
  
"Well now," the man said, "what can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Ollivander, sir, she'll be needin' a wand for school."  
  
"Yes, yes. Well. Let's see what we have back here." The man disappeared behind shelves and emerged a moment later with a box. "Let's try this one, shall we?" He opened the box and pulled out a long dark wand. "Mahogany, ten inches, dragon's heartstring," he said as he handed it to her. She took the wand and looked at it. She was largely unimpressed with it. She liked the wood, but she wanted a bigger wand. And she didn't know how keen she was on having an animal's heartstring inside her wand.  
  
"Give it a bit of a wave and lets see how it fits you, shall we?"  
  
Dawn shrugged and waved the wand a little, but before she got too much of a wave out of it, he snatched it from her, quickly. She jumped, startled at his quick and unexpected action. "No, no," he muttered, "that won't do." He came back to her a moment later with another wand. This one was longer and a lighter color. "Cedar, eleven inches, phoenix tail feather," he said as he handed it to her. She raised it to wave the wand but he snatched this one too from her. She frowned. She was beginning not to like wand shopping.  
  
"Let's see. Twelve inch cherry with a dragon's heartstring again." She grimaced but took the wand anyway. And just to give it a good wave she stood back a second before she waved. Sparkling lights shot out of the wand and into one of the shelves, knocking over everything onto the floor. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.  
  
"I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, but he seemed unconcerned about the mess she made.  
  
"Seems not." He took the wand and seemed to be in thought. Suddenly the answer to whatever he was mulling over, seemed to come to him. "Just a moment," he said and hurried into the back of the shop. Dawn waited for him for what seemed like ten whole minutes before he bustled out with a box. The box looked suspiciously smaller and Dawn narrowed her eyes a bit. When Mr. Ollivander opened the box and pulled out the wand, Dawn bit her tongue to keep from saying no. She wanted a great big long wand, but this one couldn't be more than six inches long!  
  
Confirming her assessment, Ollivander stated, "Redwood, five and a half inches, unicorn's hair. Bit of a heavier wand, but very manageable." The unicorn hair inside intrigued Dawn, so she decided to give it a chance. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, though. She seemed to be able to use the last one. She probably could have used the other two if he hadn't of stopped her. This time when the wand touched her hand she was prepared to give it a good wave, but without doing anything but merely holding it the wand and her hand glowed and she seemed to hear a bit of a voice on the wind. It sounded like Buffy but she couldn't make out the words. She just looked at the wand a moment while she heard Ollivander sigh in contentment.  
  
"Very good wand, that one is. A very fine unicorn mare gave that hair to me when I kept her foal from being lead by an especially gifted Grindylow. May it help you see the greatness that can come from helping one in need, whether beast or man." He smiled and took the wand from her, packaging it back up in her box as Giles helped her work out the money.  
  
"He's a little.strange," she said as she left the shop. Giles just smiled. "So.Giles? Can I get a pet?" she smiled at him sweetly, hoping to convince him.  
  
"Of course," he said. "You may get an owl, a cat, or a toad."  
  
"Well, definitely not a toad," she said pulling a face. "What would I do with an owl?" she asked.  
  
"Well, in the wizarding world you send your post with owls."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You tie your note to the foot of an owl and they take and deliver your message. That's the wizards form of the post office," Giles tried to explain patiently.  
  
"Oh." She tried to think if she should get a cat or an owl but she couldn't decide. "Well what do you do with cats?" she asked.  
  
Giles looked at Hagrid who wasn't paying attention. When Dawn repeated the question he smiled. "Well, smart buggers they are. You can talk to them, some of 'em."  
  
Dawn smiled. A talking cat or an owl? She thought maybe she should get the owl, just because she'd want to send letters, but she really wanted a cat.  
  
"If you decide not ter get yerself an owl, the school's got plenty of 'em," Hagrid said, making up her mind.  
  
"Then I'd like a cat," Dawn said, a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Hagrid and Giles stood behind talking to each other while Dawn peered through a window at the kittens that were on display. She smiled as they tackled each other and wrestled around. A particularly small kitten zoomed past the glass so fast that Dawn gave a bit of a start. She looked over to where the cat was coming from to see what had startled it when she saw two boys, roughly her age or a year older. One was holding a wand and they were both laughing. Something in their manner made Dawn think they zapped that poor little kitten. Dawn looked over at the kitten. It was the runt of the litter that much was obvious. It was a white long hair with the brightest blue eyes Dawn had ever seen on a living thing. It had a spot of black on its hind end and a dark gray tail. Black bands of hair swept across its brows making it look like it had bushy eyebrows. It was absolutely adorable and she glared at the two boys that were still snickering because of the injury they gave it. When the two boys looked like they were heading towards the tiny kitten again, Dawn hurried inside.  
  
When inside, she instantly went over to the display window and stood on the side where the tortured kitten was curled up.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she said, glaring at the two boys. Both boys were beefy, one was taller than the other, but they looked rather similar. Both of them wore cruel smiles on their faces. "Well, that is, if you can find someone your size," she shot at them.  
  
They're eyes widened after a second, letting Dawn get a glimpse at how dull it was inside their heads. They headed toward Dawn, both with leers on their faces. They both had their wands out, but Dawn's wand was in the bag that Giles was carrying.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle!" a voice yelled. Dawn didn't take her glaring eyes off the two boys, but the boys jumped in response to their names being called. Finally, after they looked towards the yeller, she turned her head and looked as well. For a moment she thought she was seeing Spike as a young boy. She almost smiled at the thought, but he was sizing her up and she didn't want to appear dumb. His blonde hair was slicked back, much like Spike's sometimes was. His pale skin looked almost vampiric, and his eyes were a pale blue.  
  
"Who are you?" the boy asked in a haughty tone. Dawn saw the way the toy boys flanked each side of the boy, so she was sure he was trouble.  
  
"Keep your gorillas away from the kittens," she said, indicating Crabbe and Goyle. They narrowed their eyes at her, but didn't make a move. The blond boy's eyebrow raised and a smile crept over his lips.only it didn't seem like much of a friendly smile.  
  
"Which cat?" he asked.  
  
"All of them," Dawn said.  
  
"Which cat?" he repeated, and although his eyes didn't leave Dawn, she knew he was speaking to the boys. Goyle pointed out the white runt. The boy smiled. "Draco."  
  
Dawn frowned. "What?"  
  
"That cat's name is Draco." Dawn looked at the shivering cat before looking back at the boy. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I know the owner. The mother belonged to the owner and his boy loved this one. Called him Draco. He died of a terrible sickness before the cat was ever weaned."  
  
Dawn's defenses went down and she quickly picked the cat up. She missed the laughter in the eyes of Crabbe and Goyle. The blond boy turned to them. "Don't mess with the cats again. Now go," he said harshly as he smiled and winked at them. They tried to keep from smiling as they left. They're heads were down to hide the mirth on their faces.  
  
Dawn gave the boy a smile. Perhaps she had judged him too quickly. "I'm Dawn Summers, I'm new."  
  
The boy smiled. "Malfoy. I'll be seeing you around Hogwarts, then." He smiled as he left. Dawn pet little Draco and she kissed him on the head before taking him to the counter to pay for him. When she walked out of the shop, the kitten in her hands, Malfoy and the others were nowhere to be seen.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Getting on the platform took a little while, due to the fact that Dawn didn't believe it could be done, but when Giles went through, she just closed her eyes and ran until she thought she should have hit the wall. When she stopped and opened her eyes, she saw a magnificent train. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She looked up and saw she was on platform nine and three quarters. She smiled at Giles. Most of the baggage was left for someone else to pack onto the train, but she took what Hagrid said she'd need, like her robes and such. Little Draco was cuddled into her jacket, purring.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," Dawn said, unsure what else to say. Giles pulled her into a gentle hug, careful not to hurt the cat.  
  
"Take care. And remember, you can come home anytime you like. You just let me know, ok?" Dawn nodded into his tweed jacket. Dawn laughed a little to cover the tears in her voice.  
  
"You know, out here, you actually look like you fit in," she said, chuckling. After a moment of confusion on his part she pointed out his tweed and then another man who went by with the same material jacket on. Giles smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Do you think this is what Mom would want?" she asked quietly.  
  
Giles took a moment and then smiled and nodded. "I think she'd want you to do what you thought would make you happy." Dawn nodded and they parted. The whistle on the train blew and Dawn, throwing a kiss at Giles, boarded.  
  
Giles said a silent prayer that she would survive this year, safely.  
  
Dawn walked through the bus and peered into the different compartments. Finally she found one with only three students and she asked if she could sit with them. They let her, all of them smiling.  
  
"I'm new. I'm Dawn Summers," she smiled at them. They all looked confused for a moment.  
  
"You can't be new. You're a little old to be a first-year," said the redheaded boy in astonishment.  
  
"Oh, I know," Dawn smiled, "I'm a fifth-year."  
  
"Are you a transfer student from another school?" the girl asked.  
  
"Well, kind of." Dawn said, unsure. If you counted the school she went to in Sunnydale, then she guessed she was transferring.  
  
"What school did you go to?" the girl asked, watching her intently.  
  
"Uh, from Sunnydale Jr High, which is kind of doubling for the High School at the moment." Dawn smiled at her. She was aware no one introduced themselves, but she was hoping she wouldn't have to ask.  
  
"You transferred from a High School? You're from America, aren't you?"  
  
Dawn nodded. The three seemed impressed by this. She was guessing she'd be one of few or the only person from America at Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, I'm Hermione Granger. This is Ron Weasley," she said pointing to the red-head, "and this is Harry Potter," she said indicating the other. Dawn's eyes opened wide and she looked at Harry curiously. So this was Harry Potter. Harry smiled a little but she got the impression he didn't like her staring, so she stopped.  
  
"It's nice to meet you three." A moment of silence was shared but then broken when Dawn's cat poked his head out of her jacket.  
  
"Ooohh," Hermione cooed. "How adorable." She smiled at the kitten and then asked if she could hold him. Beside Hermione was a big ginger colored cat with a smooshed face, which was pointed at little Draco this moment. Dawn wasn't sure if her kitten would be safe. Hermione seemed to see where her eyes were looking.  
  
"Oh, don't worry about Crookshanks, he's harmless," she said. The redheaded Ron snorted but said nothing. Finally Dawn let Hermione hold the kitten.  
  
"He's so cute. He's got to be the cutest thing! Well, next to Crookshanks, of course," she said and pat her own cat. The cat didn't seem convinced but didn't protest. Dawn smiled. "What's his name? I bet he has the cutest name." She looked at Dawn expectantly.  
  
"His name is Draco," she smiled in pride. But all three people gasped and froze, looking at her. Before she could ask what was wrong she heard great laughter from out in the hallway. She noticed the door was ajar and she could see a glimpse of blond hair behind the door. When it was shoved open and Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came through, she knew something was up.  
  
"You think my name is the cutest name in the world, Granger?" Malfoy said, laughing hysterically. Hermione looked at Dawn, almost accusingly, but from the confused look on her face, she figured she was a pawn as well. "Well I'm flattered you think I'm so cute, Granger, but unfortunately for you, I don't date Mudbloods." Harry and Ron both stood up quickly. Whatever a Mudblood was, Dawn was guessing it wasn't good. "And you," Malfoy turned and looked at her, sneering. "You meet me once and then name your cat after me? Was I really that good?" he said suggestively, making Dawn's eyes widen and her skin flush at what he seemed to be suggesting. Her blush only made the two behind him cackle more. But then she realized, a good portion of the school must be out there, laughing at her, all thinking that she, and Malfoy. Dawn thought she might be sick with the humiliation. She wanted to run but she had no idea where to go, as Draco Malfoy, as she was sure his name was now, was blocking her path.  
  
Harry and Ron both stepped forward; Harry's wand was drawn. "I' think it's time you go."  
  
Draco stopped laughing and looked at Harry, smiling cruelly. "Or what? You're going to beat me up?" His voice was mocking and it dripped with sarcasm. "Try it, Potter."  
  
Ron had had enough. He quickly pulled Draco in and slammed him against a wall. Draco's eyes widened with shock but he didn't seem afraid. Crabbe and Goyle moved in but Harry kept his wand pointed at them, and they stopped, not sure what to do.  
  
"You know, Harry faced the Dark Lord many times, but only two months ago he faced him after he had risen. He defeated him. What do you think you're chances are?" Ron's eyes had an eerie look to them and Draco looked from Ron to Harry.  
  
Draco's expression had changed, but he clearly didn't want to show any weakness in front of these people. His face leaned towards Ron's and he said in a low deadly voice, "Get your hands off my robes, Weasley. You're father's yearly wages couldn't pay for the repairs on this robe should you rip it but a little bit." Ron's ears went red and Dawn really thought he was going to hit him. But Hermione, after dumping the kitten on Dawn, put her hand on Ron's arm.  
  
"He isn't worth it, Ron. Just let him go."  
  
Draco smiled a smile that reminded Dawn of Spike, once again. "Yeah, let me go Weasley, or your girlfriend's going to have a fit."  
  
Ron sputtered a bit at the girlfriend bit. "She likely wants me to stand back so she can beat the snot out of you.again." Ron's eyes shown with pleasure as he saw Draco's darken at the memory. Ron moved back and shoved Draco into his two goons and when they had all stumbled out of the compartment, he closed the door, tight.  
  
Dawn didn't know what to do or say. She couldn't believe she fell for Malfoy's name trick. She didn't want to look any of the three people in the faces, incase they believed that she and Malfoy.she was very embarrassed.  
  
"You shouldn't let him bother you like that," she heard Harry say. "He's like that with everyone."  
  
Dawn nodded, but still didn't look up.  
  
"Honestly, Dawn. No one in here believes what he said," Hermione said comfortingly.  
  
Dawn looked up and looked at all of them. She smiled a little at them, relieved. As Dawn looked at all their faces, she knew she had found her friends.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Freshly changed into her new robes, Dawn had been told to follow the first years and she sailed across the waters with them. The night was frosty but it was clear and she gasped and gapped as much as all the little eleven year olds around her as she spotted the huge castle that was to be her home for the next ten months. She could hardly believe it. She wondered if she'd have her own room or if she'd have a roommate. She wondered if she'd be bunking with the first years or with the fifth years. A lot of questions raced through her head as she anticipated what was to come.  
  
After they reached land and climbed out of the boats, the first-years and Dawn all filed into the building. A very severe looking witch in a green robe and a hat met them at the top of the stairs they began to climb.  
  
"Welcome to your first year at Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall. The start of the term banquet will begin shortly, but first, you will all have to be sorted into your houses. The four houses are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. It is important that you take heed of the sorting ceremony for your house will be your family for the rest of your stay at Hogwarts. Your triumphs will earn points for your house but your mistakes will earn you points deducted from your house. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be honored. Now, quickly line up, and I'll take you in to be sorted."  
  
Dawn wasn't sure she'd like Professor McGonagall. She looked very strict and like she didn't know what a sense of humor was. She took a deep breath as she went inside. The Great Hall had four very long tables going lengthwise across the room while one shorter table went horizontally across the room. The adults seemed to be sitting at the shorter table. Dawn looked around for her new friends and found them sitting on the right of her. She hoped she was in their house.  
  
Dawn looked up to see the banners hanging down and gasped at the sky she saw instead of a ceiling. This place was getting weirder and weirder. She knew she saw a roof from the outside. Finally all the students stopped before the adults. A brief speech was done about each house. Gryffindor was the house for the brave of heart while Ravenclaw was the house for the quick of mind. Hufflepuff was the house for great kindness while Slytherin was a house that coveted power. She looked at the banner above the Slytherin table. The snake shown proudly on it. She looked down and saw Draco smirking at her. Figures, she thought. She narrowed her eyes at him, but then he leaned over to whisper at a girl at that table and when he pointed at her she held her head high and looked straight ahead.  
  
The Sorting Hat was placed on a small stool beside McGonagall. After a moment, the hat broke into song. Everyone waited until it was done and clapping ensued.  
  
"I'll call your names and then you'll come up, place the hat on your head and be sorted," Professor McGonagall said. Dawn swallowed and hoped she wouldn't be called first.  
  
The professor opened her mouth to speak when a man behind her stood up and spoke. "If I may have a word with the school before we start, Professor McGonagall?"  
  
"Yes of course, Headmaster," she replied before promptly lowering her parchment list.  
  
"I wish to greet you all to another year at Hogwarts!" He looked around and smiled. "So many new fresh faces as well as the most welcome older ones," he mused. "But we have a special circumstance with us today. A young lady who has transferred here from America to join us here at our humble school." Dawn felt her face flush immediately. "Dawn Summers, you'll notice is the tall girl among the first years. She will not be attending as a first year, though. She will be attending as a fifth year. Please make certain that you help her to find her way around, as she is quite a bit more disadvantaged than other fifth year students. Thank you." And with that, Professor Dumbledore sat down and afterwards his eyes smiled at her over his half-moon glasses.  
  
McGonagall raised her parchment roll one more time and clearly called out, "Summers, Dawn!"  
  
Dawn closed her eyes for a moment and then made her way through the gaggle of first years to get to the sorting hat. She picked up the raggedy hat and put it on her head after sitting on the stool. Instantly she could hear a voice inside her head.  
  
"Hmm. Two choices I see. You'd do well in Hufflepuff but bravery steers me towards Gryffindor," the voice said ponderingly. Dawn frowned as she waited for the hat. She was so nervous, but she was trying, most of all, not to make eye contact with Malfoy. "Hmm, sure you wouldn't enjoy going into Slytherin?" The hat seemed to chuckle a little. Finally after a moment it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
She sighed in relief as the Gryffindor table burst into applause, and she went over to join them, taking a seat that Hermione saved her. She smiled proudly and then looked back to watch the rest of the ceremony.  
  
When it was over, Dumbledore stood up again and she started to turn red just wondering what he might say next. When silence greeted him, Dumbledore spoke clearly to the house.  
  
"A reminder to the students and a notification to the first years that the forest is forbidden to students. Also, Quidditch will resume this year." There was a ripple of cheers for that news. Dawn wanted to ask someone what Quidditch was, but she thought she should wait for later. "Also, a great many passageways which were once thought of as secret have now been discovered by a very useful item." Dumbledore seemed to look towards Dawn again, but then she realized he was looking at Harry Potter, across from her. "I will kindly ask that no one take these passageways, as they are not a secret any longer. The security of this school will be temporarily heightened until things become less dangerous. Any student found wandering around after curfew would be punished severely. Now, I think it is time." He clapped his hands and suddenly the plates before Dawn and everyone filled. Dawn's eyes grew big and she realized how hungry she was. Everyone hung in hesitation for a brief moment before everyone dug in. It was possibly the best supper Dawn had ever had.  
  
She chatted slightly with the kids around her, tried to get to know their names. She fed her kitten scraps of her own food, and he ate it hungrily.  
  
"So.I don't guess you're keeping the name you picked for him, are you?" Ron asked Dawn, indicating her kitten.  
  
"No way!" she exclaimed. Ron smiled. "I just don't know what to name him now. He kind of looked like a Draco to me, after a while." Dawn thought about it for a moment. She thought about her sister and the memory pained her a little. She realized she hadn't really thought about her sister much today, though. Maybe being here was having a good effect on her. As her thoughts lingered on her sister for a moment, she smiled. "I think I'll name him, Angel." She smiled shyly at everyone. No one knew where the name had come from, and it did kind of fit him since he was mostly white. Hermione smiled.  
  
"I think Angel is a much better name," she said and everyone laughed.  
  
That night as their Prefect, Angelina Johnson, led the first years to their room, Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Dawn all walked to the Gryffindor common room. As they did Hermione started to point out things to Dawn, commonly citing the book Hogwarts, A History. Dawn smiled and listened while she pretended not to see Harry and Ron roll their eyes every time she cited the book. They showed her the Fat Lady and told her the password. When she spoke it, ("Jellyfish.") the portrait opened and she climbed inside a comfortable room filled with nice chairs, plenty of room to move around, and tables to study by. A fireplace was crackling away, giving the place a nice glow.  
  
Hermione and Dawn said goodnight to Harry and Ron. Hermione showed her to her bed. There were five beds in this room, which was marked Fifth Years. Dawn briefly wondered what happened to the girl who used to sleep in this bed, as she was sure it wasn't empty before she came along, but after a while she grew too tired to think. She looked around, noting that her stuff was here. She also noted the gold and maroonish colored scarf, gloves, and ties that were waiting for her. She quickly pulled on some pajamas, vowing to do her unpacking tomorrow, and quickly dozed to sleep, cuddled with Angel the kitten. Her last thought before sleep took her was that she had just had the most interesting day of her life. 


	3. Class Act

Author's Notes: This is the third chapter in my new Harry Potter/Buffy the Vampire Slayer cross over. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Class Act'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Buffy is dead, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled. Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at jesca10@attbi.com. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn awoke the next day to the hustle and bustle of the castle. She looked around her room at the other four Gryffindors and she looked for her alarm clock and realized she didn't put it up. She spotted Hermione and asked her what time it was.  
  
"It's nearly 7:30 and you had better get up if you are going to get the bathroom and get to breakfast on time." She spoke as she hurriedly unpacked her suitcase. Hermione looked like she'd been up for an hour or two.  
  
Dawn groaned and pushed the blankets back. The castle seemed drafty compared to the warmness under her blankets. She grumbled as she fumbled with the clasp on her suitcase and pulled out her toothbrush. She picked out a nice pair of jeans and a blouse with a sweater cover. She laid the clothes on the bed and trudged into the bathroom. She cursed the cold stone floor and decided she needed slippers. She quickly brushed her teeth so that she could get back and get dressed. When she got back to her bed her clothes were folded on the chair beside her bed and her robes were laid out where the clothes had been. Dawn realized she forgot the dress code. She cast a miserable look in the direction of suitcase, which held all of her cutest clothes and sighed.  
  
As she started pulling on her robes, her eyes met Hermione and she smiled a small thanks for the reminder. Hermione just smiled back and started to make her bed. Dawn followed suit and fumbled with her tie. After a couple of tries she looked hopelessly over at Hermione.  
  
"You've never worn school uniforms before?" she asked incredulously. Hermione quickly and expertly tied Dawn's tie and then made sure it was tucked in tightly.  
  
"Most schools in California would be blown up if the kids had to wear uniforms," she joked. Hermione didn't get the joke. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Blown up? I heard American's were violent, but-"  
  
"No, no. Just an exaggeration."  
  
"Ah. Sorry," she smiled. "Well, it's about time for breakfast."  
  
Dawn nodded and quickly went to the alarm clock beside her bed and looked for a plug in. After a moment she frowned. "Uh, Hermione?" She turned and looked, but Hermione was gone. Groaning, Dawn left her room and went down to the common room to follow the stragglers to the Great Hall.  
  
Breakfast was just as great as supper was. Dawn had her fill of eggs, sausages, and pancakes. She drank orange juice and just let the conversations that were going on around her waft over her.  
  
"Well, they've had someone fill the spot every year now," Ron commented between bites.  
  
"Well the seat's empty. It's almost as if the person isn't here yet." Harry snorted in disgust. "Look at how Snape keeps looking at the chair.like he was wishing it away."  
  
Dawn looked over to the teacher's table and saw an empty chair. She looked for whichever teacher was Snape and she got her first real look at Professor Snape. She frowned at the scowl that seemed perfectly at home on his face, the long greasy looking hair, and the sharply hooked nose. She swallowed down a 'yipes'. She heard Ron chuckling and her eyes moved to him. He was looking right at her.  
  
"Yeah, he's as bad as he looks. And yes he is one of your teachers." Her expression must have said it all. "He teaches Potions." Ron held his hand out to her and she gave him her schedule. After a moment he smiled. "Well, with the exception of Divination we all have the same schedule. Harry and I have Divination, but not Hermione."  
  
Hermione's chin came up. "It's all nonsense. I don't need tea leaves to tell me that the woman is a phony."  
  
Dawn's eyebrows rose, but she didn't responds. She noticed people beginning to get up and go and she looked at her watch. It was almost nine o'clock.  
  
"Hey," she asked Hermione, "I was gonna ask. What's with the lack of plug- ins in the bedroom?"  
  
Hermione giggled. "We don't have electricity."  
  
"YOU DON'T HAVE ELECTRICITY?" Dawn screeched. A few people from the Hufflepuff table looked over at her, and she lowered her voice, her face a bit pink. "But how am I going to use my alarm clock?"  
  
"You'll get used to the time and sooner or later you probably won't need one." Hermione got up and Dawn followed. Hermione picked up her book bag and Dawn realized she didn't have hers with her.  
  
"I need to run back and get my bag."  
  
"I'll go with you," Harry said. "Getting lost is murder. 'Specially since this class is outside."  
  
They made their way to the common room and were on their way to Herbology with very little said. Dawn was starting to feel uncomfortable and was glad when he broke the silence.  
  
"So, were you're parents magical?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "No, not the I know of. My mom died like a few months ago and my dad pretty much disappeared before that."  
  
"Disappeared?" He seemed intrigued. "Was he ever found?" He watched her. She laughed in a way that made Harry confused.  
  
"I am going to have to watch my phraseology. They divorced. He disappeared as in he went to Spain with his new girlfriend and now I have no idea where he is really."  
  
"Oh." From the way Harry said that, she knew his parents hadn't divorced. She remembered what Giles said about Harry and his parents. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
Dawn swallowed back the lump that instantly formed in her throat. She barely shook her head as they happened upon the greenhouse that Herbology was taught. She struggled with a weird plant, which Professor Sprout called a Boxius. It was square, everything ending in sharp corners. She'd never seen a plant that looked so.square. But the struggling came with the way it fought to stay in their pots. Professor Sprout explained that the Boxius got used to their homes and merely didn't understand that when they took them out they'd be getting a new home. Once the Boxius were back in a pot, they folded their arm-like leaves as if indignant and waited for the students to shovel fresh soil in. Dawn struggled so much that she only repotted one before the class ended.  
  
Tired and feeling as if she just wrestled for the world championship, she hurried back to the castle with Harry, Ron, and Hermione to get to her History of Magic class. She stopped dead in her tracks at the door when she got to the classroom. She had managed not to see a ghost the whole night and morning she'd been here but now, with Professor Binns floating in front of the class, she caught her first glimpse.  
  
"What is it?" Harry said and peered over her shoulder. "Oh, it's ok, that's Professor Binns."  
  
Realizing she was blocking the class from coming in, she moved in and moved to the side, still looking unsure about a ghost for a teacher.  
  
"He's harmless, I swear," Ron said with a half smile. "Now come on, we're going to have to sit in front if we don't hurry." They all filed into seats towards the middle of the classroom.  
  
"Well, this should be interesting, anyway," Dawn said. She didn't understand why Harry and Ron sniggered until Professor Binns started his lecture. The end of the class could not have come quick enough and she lost track of the words that he was speaking right around the beginning of the persecution of the centaurs. When everyone started to file out of the classroom, Dawn's trace broke. She was so startled out of her trance that she knocked her book onto the ground beside her seat. Professor Binns gave her a disapproving look but didn't say anything. She leaned over to pick up the book when it was picked up for her. She looked up into Harry's face and smiled as he placed the book onto the table. He returned the smile and for a moment Dawn felt very good about having come to this school. The silence was a comfortable one where both seemed to be communicating, but the moment was broken when Ron started to shove Harry towards the door. Dawn hastily looked around and then hurriedly got her books in order and followed them to lunch.  
  
She walked behind the three, quietly. She watched Harry talk with Ron and Hermione and she realized that this was how it was meant to be. The three of them. But someone she got thrown in the mix. She wondered if they'd be the Three Musketeers of the school. It always amused her that the Three Musketeers group was actually comprised of four men. It fit, somehow. They were the three Musketeers and she was the tag-a-long who wished she was really apart.  
  
She took her seat alongside Hermione. They now sat across each other. Hermione had taken the seat across from Harry and so Dawn took the seat Across from Ron.  
  
"So what'd you think of the classes?" Ron asked her as the food began emerging. Dawn watched it, fascinated.  
  
"Well, much different than where I used to go to school, that's for certain," she smiled as she took a bite of the ham sandwich she grabbed. "In my school we have seven classes and one study hall a day. You have to stand in a line for about fifteen minutes for lunch, and the subjects are way different."  
  
"Seven classes!" Ron exclaimed. He looked at Hermione. "Sounds like you're dream school." Hermione merely stuck her tongue out at Ron and he grinned a little, returning his focus back to Dawn. "What classes would you have?"  
  
"Well, they offered different things. The main subjects are Math, English, History, and Science, but they had Music, Band, Art, Drama, and things like that too. I think the colleges in America are more set up like the school here. Where you take a class on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday rather than everyday."  
  
"Imagine," he said to the others, "Potions, everyday." Ron pulled a face and Harry laughed. Dawn smiled when Harry laughed. Hermione choked on her drink and looked at a spot above Harry and Ron. Ron had a sick feeling when he turned around, knowing why Hermione choked. As the boys turned, Dawn looked up and was startled to see Professor Snape right behind them.  
  
"I assure you, Mr. Weasley, having to see you bungle up my class every day would be as torturous for me as it would be for you." He paused for a beat. "No, on the other hand," his glower got deeper as he leaned down and his voice became more of a hiss, "I'd make sure you'd suffer more." Dawn's eyes widened. She thought of how the parents would be calling the school if a teacher in America spoke to a kid that way. Snape stood up straight and looked the two boys over as if examining some suspicious looking muck on the bottom of his shoe. "I warn you, boys. This term is going to be quite a bit more difficult. No longer will I let you slide by in Potions. The easy days are over." He watched them a moment longer before he strode to the teacher's table. Dawn couldn't help but watch him.  
  
"The easy days?" Ron said, his voice a little higher. "He calls those days easy?" He looked worried. Harry, Dawn was pleased to note, did not look worried. He merely watched Snape retreat for a moment before turning back to the group. He looked largely unaffected.  
  
"So, what's next?" he asked Hermione.  
  
"Defense Against the Dark Arts and we're with Slytherin this year." Harry and Ron both pulled a face.  
  
"Yeah but who's going to teach it?" Ron asked.  
  
Hermione consulted the paper while Dawn looked at the teacher's chairs. The one that was open before was still open. "I don't know," Hermione answered. "There's no teacher's name next to the class."  
  
"There's a chair empty," Dawn pointed. She turned her eyes to where she was pointing and saw Snape glaring at her. She quickly pulled her hand away and put it in her lap. The darkening expression on his face made her think she'd already made him unhappy and she hadn't even had a class with him yet!  
  
Filing into the Dark Arts class, Dawn half expected another ghost. She had seen a few at lunch and was starting to get used to them being here. She remembered to when Buffy was alive. They'd all be doing research on how to kill ghosts if this were Sunnydale. But most of the ghosts here seemed nice.  
  
Dawn consulted her watch when she heard Hermione beside her complain about the time. She saw that the class was supposed to be starting, but there was no instructor. She looked over at Harry, her eyes silently asking if he knew what was going on. He didn't seem to.  
  
"Oh, he'll be here," she heard a voice drawl. She looked over to the other side of the class. She hadn't realized, until now, how the class was divided. On the right of the class were all the Gryffindor students. On the left sat the Slytherins. The voice came from one very smug looking Draco Malfoy. He looked like he knew something that no one else did. At least no one on the Gryffindor side. A couple of the other Slytherins smirked. He was looking right at her.  
  
She held his look for a moment, refusing to look like she was scared of him. But the opening of the door made her turn in her seat. Professor Snape strode in looking very pleased with himself. The look only made him look meaner. Dawn sensed from the look on Harry's face, this was not going to be pleasant.  
  
"For those of you who don't know, I'm Professor Snape." He looked at Dawn briefly. "I'm the Potions Master at this school and I will also be teaching this class." Hermione frowned in thought at this. "In the past you've had few teachers who could or would properly educate you on the details of the Dark Arts and how to defend against them. I dare say you are the worst equipped fifth level class this school has seen in a long time." He seemed to be taking great personal pride in telling them how little they knew. "Open your textbooks to the chapter on vampires."  
  
Dawn opened her textbook, flipping through the pages. She was glad, at least, they'd be on familiar territory.  
  
"Who here can tell me the ways in which a vampire can be killed?"  
  
A few people raised their hands. Hermione looked like she was trying to pet the ceiling, her hand was waving around in the air so much. Dawn slowly raised her hand as well. His eyes snapped onto her.  
  
"Miss Summers. How do you kill a vampire?"  
  
"Ah, well, stake, or anything wooden, through the heart will do it. Also, if you have enough holy water, it can kill a vampire. The sunlight and fire can kill them." She looked like she was searching for more ways, but she didn't get the chance.  
  
"Fancy yourself an expert on vampires, Miss Summers?"  
  
Dawn shrugged a little. "Not really an expert, but I do know something about them."  
  
"Does garlic kill a vampire?"  
  
"No. It's used mainly to ward one off or in spells to keep vampires out of your house." Hermione's eyes shot over to Dawn, impressed.  
  
"True or false, the sun kills a vampires instantly."  
  
"False. First they start to smoke and it just burns them, but if they stay in the sun too long, it'll kill them."  
  
His eyes narrowed.  
  
"How long can a vampire survive in the sun?"  
  
"Well, that's kind of vague, don't you think?" she answered haughtily. "If a vampire isn't in direct sunlight they can be outside during the day. Like in an alley or something like that. They can be up during the day inside a house with the curtains pulled back as long as the shafts of light don't touch them. They can run through the middle of downtown as long as they have a blanket covering them, but that kind of stings after awhile, and they begin to smoke." She looked at him squarely in the eyes. "But it only takes a few minutes of direct sunlight before they are dead."  
  
There were murmurs throughout the classroom. Snape pulled his eyes away from here for a moment to look at the rest. "Silence." The room went dead, just like that.  
  
"I think you'll find, I don't like know-it-alls or show offs. I also punish for disrespect, Miss Summers. I don't care what kind of lax school you came from, but your disregard for authority will end, here. Ten points from Gryffindor."  
  
Some of the Gryffindor students made noise, but Snape looked in their direction, and it was silent. Except for one.  
  
"You're taking points because she knows the answers? That's not fair. You'd probably take the points if she didn't know." Harry's voice was thick with irritation.  
  
"Five more points from Gryffindor and detention to the next person who opens their mouths without being called on."  
  
Only the snickers from the Slytherins could be heard. Dawn realized why it was that no one liked this teacher.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"That was really impressive how you answered his questions," Hermione told Dawn as they were leaving class.  
  
"Yeah," Ron piped in. "How long does it take for a vampire to die in the sun?" he said his voice low to imitate Snape's. "Well that's a little vague don't you think?" he answered, his voice higher to represent Dawn's. "I don't think I ever had so much fun in one of his classes."  
  
Dawn smiled.  
  
"So how do you know all that stuff?" Hermione asked, thoughtfully.  
  
"Well.I," Dawn didn't know how to answer.  
  
"Well you aren't the only one who can read, Hermione," Ron said, saving her.  
  
"What I don't get is why there would be an empty chair at the teacher's table if Snape was going to be teaching this class." Dawn said, changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too," Hermione said. "Perhaps he's just filling in."  
  
"You know what happened last time he taught the class, don't you?" Ron asked. "He made us study werewolves, only to find out that our teacher was one! Maybe our new teacher is a vampire!" He looked not happy about that possibility.  
  
"Let's don't get hysterical, Ron," Hermione said. "But I think there is another teacher and he's just filling in."  
  
"Well, let's just hope we can keep from having all our points disappear on us before the other teacher gets here," Harry said, irritated.  
  
Dawn looked over at Harry and smiled a little. "Thanks for sticking up for me, though." She smiled at him, and his mood seemed to lighten. He smiled back.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Everyone turned when the female voice called him. Dawn was looking at a very pretty girl, oriental in decent. She smiled at Harry and didn't even look at the others as she approached him. Dawn looked at Harry and frowned when she saw his eyes glaze over and a smile light his face.  
  
"Cho," he said. "Hi."  
  
"Hi," she smiled, her exotic eyes watching him intently. "I wanted to thank you for the owl you sent me over the holiday, about Cedric." Harry's smile seemed to fade a little, but it was still there. "That was very sweet of you. Anyway, I just wanted to say that." She smiled and started to walk away while Harry just stared dumbly after her. Then she turned, "Oh, by the way. Looks like Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw for the opening game of the year," she smiled wider. "Good luck."  
  
"You too!" Harry called after her as she was walking away.  
  
"You sent her an owl?" Hermione said.  
  
"What?" Harry seemed to realize for the first time in the last few moments that they were still standing there. "Oh. Yeah. Well, you know.she and Cedric." he trailed off. He looked to where Cho was headed and then back at the group. "We need to get to Charms."  
  
Harry led the way with Hermione and Ron close behind. Dawn's eyes watched Cho turn the corner before she looked over at Harry and hurried to catch up. She wasn't sure she liked the way they were looking at each other, but was just as unsure why she cared.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn spent the next week trying to get settled into her classes. Snape's classes were the worst. All week long she had him for Potions and for Defense Against the Dark Arts. She wasn't sure which class was worse. One class lasted for many hours because it was a double class, while the other class was fewer hours but more frequent days. She hoped that Hermione was right and that another teacher would be coming for that class. Having Snape only once a week would be much better.  
  
Her homework was devastating. It seemed that some students had some homework assignments done. They must have worked on them over the break and Dawn was struggling to keep up. When she wasn't in class, she was doing private tutoring with the teachers to try to catch up to where a fifth level should be. Professor McGonagall informed her that they would expect her to place at a fifth year level after a month and that if she didn't, she could be moved down to a fourth year. Dawn didn't want to try to start over with a different year. She was already making friends with the fifth years. And although not having class with Malfoy had a certain appeal, having him tease her for being too dumb to be a fifth year didn't.  
  
She met for a couple of hours between last class and supper to learn beginning Transfiguration, Divination, Potions, and Charms. She helped Hagrid take care of some of the animals around the school to get caught up on that sort of thing. When she wasn't with the teachers, Hermione was helping her as well. It was busy, and the homework was piling up, but Dawn was enjoying herself more than she would have thought. It was great to know that she was learning magic that could help her help her friends in the slaying department.  
  
Snape continued his study on vampires. Dawn quickly saw that he was trying to find something that she didn't know. Although she would answer every question he had when he asked her outright, she didn't volunteer the information. She quickly learned that the more she had her hand in the air, the more the group questioned her on how she knew so much. They were her friends, but she didn't know how much she should tell them about her sister and the life she used to lead. So she avoided the topic whenever possible, and usually changed the subject whenever it wasn't. She knew Hermione was starting to get suspicious though. She was a sharp one. Dawn just hoped she could keep Hermione fooled until she got an owl from Giles.  
  
She had written him, asking him what he thought. She knew Buffy's position was supposed to have been secret. But she didn't want to lie to the group if she didn't have to. She was also anxious to hear back from the group. She wondered how the slaying was going without Buffy. She was pacing around in the common room, thinking of what the newest threat to Sunnydale was this year. She didn't see how the others were watching her. She didn't even notice when the three moved to a farther position and huddled together.  
  
"How do you suppose she knows so much about vampires?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I don't know, maybe she reads too," Ron said as if that were the obvious answer.  
  
"She knows some things even I don't know, and I've read up on vampires." Hermione said.  
  
Ron snickered. "Just because she found information that you didn't doesn't mean she's in league with them or anything."  
  
"I didn't say 'in league', I'm merely curious." Hermione's chin was up. "Harry, what do you think?"  
  
"I think she knows more than she's telling. But I think she's one of us, you know?" The other two nodded. "I think we should just give her the time she needs to tell us." He watched Dawn for a moment. "I also think she doesn't have much family. I guess her mother and her father split up and then her mother died a couple of months ago. She doesn't seem to have any sisters or brothers either."  
  
The other two frowned at that.  
  
"Is this a private party?"  
  
They jumped, not having seen Dawn come over.  
  
"Of course not," Harry said, smiling. "We were just discussing Snape and hoping his replacement would be better."  
  
"Well, at least we know they couldn't do worse," Dawn said, smiling. The others chuckled at her joke. She was really glad to have them around.  
  
"Oh, looks like someone's got a post!" Hermione said when a big barn owl came through the window. Dawn perked up.  
  
"Yay! My first letter," she smiled as she untied the parchment from the owl. She was glad Giles picked some up while he was in Diagon Alley with her.  
  
She opened up the parchment and read silently to herself.  
  
Dear Dawn,  
  
I was delighted to get your letter, although I don't believe this owl likes my shop. He had to wait outside for someone to open the door enough to get in. Once he finally made it inside, Anya took a broom to him. He was very unhappy and squawked every time she neared him after that.  
  
Dawn chuckled a little and petted the bird. As if knowing which part she had read, he ruffled his feathers and looked indignant.  
  
I'm glad to hear you're enjoying your studies. Please don't forget to make time to study some of the subjects you'll be expected to know here as well. If time permits, you should look over your Mathematics and English to make sure you don't lose your skills.  
  
I understand that things are difficult for you right now and that there are questions your friends might have that you aren't prepared to answer yet. I ask you to use your best judgment and to be very careful about whom you tell your past to. Voldemort's supporters are within the school walls as well as without. It is important that you not be brought to his attention before we are sure of what he wants with you.  
  
Everyone sends their love and Willow and Tara especially. They are immensely curious about Hogwarts and what it might be teaching you. I think Willow is afraid you will have a thing or two to teach her. So to make ready, she is studying hard the books I have while she should be working on her homework. As you can tell, I disapprove of that, but as she is a grown woman, there isn't much I can do.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. The way he wrote was so like the way he spoke, Dawn could hear his voice in her head. It was oddly comforting.  
  
Be good and mind your studies. I'm here if you need me.  
  
Giles  
  
She smiled and rolled up the parchment. She looked over at the three and noticed they were watching her.  
  
"My guardian from home," she said in the way of explainations. When she didn't seem to be writing a reply, the owl took the hint and left. Angel leaped onto her lap and she petted him absently.  
  
"Do you miss home?" Harry asked, kindly.  
  
Dawn thought about the fun she was having here and the pain that she now associated with home. "I miss the people," she said honestly.  
  
Harry nodded. "I never get post from home. I hate it there. I live with my Aunt and Uncle and my cousin, Dudley. I always dread the end of the year when I have to go back and I love the beginning of the year when I get to come here." He smiled. He wasn't sure why he was sharing so much, but it just felt right.  
  
"Well I don't hate my friends back home, but I don't think I'll be glad to get back, either." She smiled at the group. "What about you guys?" she asked Hermione and Ron.  
  
"Oh she wishes we never left school," Ron joked and Hermione pulled a face and slapped his arm gently. "I dunno. I kinda like it here. I get more privacy, believe it or not. At home I'm closely confined with all my brothers and my sister, so I kind of feel like I can breathe better here. But at home I don't have to see Malfoy and Snape's ugly faces." Dawn laughed.  
  
"Well, I love seeing my parents. I do miss them while I'm here. But they're very supportive."  
  
"Are they magical?" Dawn asked. Hermione frowned and stiffened a little.  
  
"I thought you knew. Draco called me a Mudblood on the train up here. That's what he calls witches or wizards who came from non-magical parents. Also when one parent is magical and the other isn't. It's meant to mean that we come from dirty blood." She seemed to wait to see Dawn's reaction, but Dawn was waiting as if to hear the punch line.  
  
"So he thinks like that Voldemort guy?" Everyone but Harry gasped when she said that. Then she remembered that most people didn't say his name. "Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"What do you know of Voldemort?" Harry asked Dawn.  
  
"Harry! It's bad enough when she does it!" Ron said, a frown on his face.  
  
"My guardian told me," she looked like she didn't want to give more information and Harry didn't press.  
  
"Malfoy's father is one of Voldemort's supporters."  
  
"Oh." She seemed to take a moment to think about this. "Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I know that you've gone up against Voldemort in the past. A few times." Harry just nodded, so she continued. "I know I'm new and stuff, but I'd like to help.if the time ever came when you faced him again."  
  
Harry watched her for a moment. He didn't take what she said lightly. Hermione and Ron both looked from Harry to Dawn and waited for Harry's answer.  
  
"Well with the four of us around, he wouldn't stand a chance." 


	4. Out With the Old, In With the New

Author's Notes: This is the fourth chapter in my new HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Out With the Old, In With the New'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Buffy is dead, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled. Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at jesca10@attbi.com. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
This was the part that Dawn was dreading. She looked out at Madam Hooch. Her grey hair was short and sticking up all over. It was a strange hairdo for someone her age, but Dawn kind of liked it. Her cat-like eyes peered at Dawn.  
  
"On the left side of the broom," she directed as Dawn moved over. She looked around, noticing they were in a wide field. She hoped she wouldn't make a fool of herself. "Now hold your hand above the broom and say 'Up'."  
  
"Up?" Dawn said, unsure.  
  
"Don't ask it to go up, Miss Summers, tell it to come up!"  
  
"Up," Dawn said, taking the question out of her tone. But still the broom didn't move. "Up!" she said a little louder, and finally the broom came up to her hand and she gripped it reflexively as she started in astonishment.  
  
"Now mount your broom and hold tight." Dawn mimicked Madam Hooch as she got on her own broom. "Now I'm going to count to three and I want you to kick up off the ground. Hover a moment and then lean forward and point your broom downward to come down. Don't go taking off into the air, ok?"  
  
Dawn nodded, nervously. At the count of three Dawn kicked off of the ground, and half expected to come back down. But slowly the ground pulled away from her and she gripped the broom tightly. She smiled to herself as she found herself hovering in the air. She tried to adjust herself slightly until she found a position that was comfortable to sit in. Then, slowly, she leaned forward, again unsure of what would happen. When she felt her feet touch the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Very good. Now, I want you to kick off again and lean backwards. This will give you elevation. Then, when you're ready lean forward, but don't point the broom downward. Go slowly. Don't lean too far down. The farther down you lean, the faster you will go. Alright?" Dawn nodded and moved to do as she said.  
  
Kicking off the ground, Dawn flew upwards, leaning back to get more height. When she was a good four feet off the ground, she stopped, straightening up. She sat there for a moment, getting her bearings. Then she slowly leaned forward and the broom moved forward. She went slowly at first, the rush of flying making her smile a goofy smile. She turned her body and the broom turned on command. She was really starting to enjoy herself and she decided to take it up a bit. She leaned forward, making herself more streamlined, and the broom zoomed forward faster. She moved her legs back making herself even more flat on the broom and it went faster! She could hear Madam Hooch in far behind her, but the exhilaration was taking over and she didn't stop. The scenery flew by her and she turned to the left, circling around to head back. She stayed low to the broom, trying to go very fast. Finally when she was over the open area again, she pulled up quickly and held on tight, stopping the broom very effectively. She grinned and turned around to face Madam Hooch who looked a little pale.  
  
"Uh.very good Miss Summers. Now come down."  
  
Dawn smiled as she leaned forward with body and broom causing it to descend. When her feet touched the ground, she felt slightly depressed that the ride was over.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn flinched a little as Professor McGonagall sighed again. Dawn had just managed to make her rat a white color with flowers on it instead of the teacup she was supposed to transfigure him into.  
  
"Sorry," she mumbled.  
  
"Perhaps if you were concentrating, Miss Summers, your rat would be a teacup by now." Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor. I am trying." But she knew the professor was right. Her mind wasn't on her work. Tonight, after her transfigure lesson, she was being aloud to take her broom out for a spin, alone. She had gotten a loaner broom from the school and was aloud to keep it in her room. Whenever she could, she practiced flying. It was her favorite part about school. But usually she was supposed to have a teacher with her. This time, though, she was going to practice on the Quidditch field, alone.  
  
"Miss Summers?"  
  
Dawn snapped back to now and her face reddened.  
  
"It's obvious you aren't here and transfiguration is something that should be taken most seriously. You might go transfigure someone into a pile of ooze if you aren't careful!" She looked disapproving.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor. Its just." she hesitated to tell her what was on her mind. Professor McGonagall might be the head of Gryffindor, but she was very stern.  
  
"Yes?" she asked, waiting.  
  
"I'm going flying later, alone, for the first time." She said, hoping the older professor would understand.  
  
"Ah. I see. Well then." She stood up, looking stern. Dawn slouched down in her chair. "Since your head is already in the clouds, you best go join it." She smiled down at Dawn, whose face registered shock.  
  
"Really?" Dawn asked, already packing her stuff.  
  
"Yes, but I expect you to practice your transfiguration, Miss Summers. I expect you to read the chapters I've indicated in the book I've lent you. I expect you're mind and body to be here after classes tomorrow and I expect this rat to be a teacup," she said as Dawn was ready to go.  
  
"Yes, Professor! It will be!" she said as she bounded out of the room. She didn't catch McGonagall's smile.  
  
Dawn hurried to her room, grabbed the broomstick and looked at her watch. She had an hour before supper to fly. She hurried to the Quidditch field. She could spot the six hoped poles before she got there. But once she was nearer, her eyes weren't on the poles, but on the boy flying around. She lost her smile. She was hoping for seclusion. But her smile reappeared when she realized it was Harry.  
  
She watched him dart around the field on his broom. He looked like he was concentrating hard on something and almost looked to be chasing it, but Dawn couldn't see what it was he was chasing. She strained her eyes a moment and then she suddenly thought she saw something small and golden. She guessed from the talk that she'd heard around that this was called the stitch or cinch or something like that. She couldn't remember. She didn't wonder on it long. Instead she watched some of Harry's brilliant flying. The tight turns, the sudden drops, the ascensions, and the way he flew like he was being chased by the devil himself captivated her.  
  
Finally, after one deep dive to the ground that was so steep he had to do a somersault off of the broom to keep from falling, he stood there, holding the golden ball. She clapped and Harry turned to her, smiling.  
  
"Hey there, I didn't see you," he trotted over to her, carrying his broomstick. She could tell by comparison to her broom that it was a good one.  
  
"Nice broom," Dawn said, smiling.  
  
"Thanks. So what are you up to?"  
  
"Oh, I was coming here to do some flying before supper, but that's ok. You go ahead." She smiled at him.  
  
"Nonsense. We can both practice here. Usually ten people fly here at the same time and only usually bump into each other on purpose," he grinned. She smiled. It was getting dark and she was anxious to fly so she agreed. Dawn mounted her broom and kicked off easily. She rose into the air and took a cursory fly around the field before she started to zip around practicing stopping quickly in mid-air. She used the poles as a marker and flew from one side of the field to another, rounding and stopping in front of it.  
  
Harry just watched for a moment and then finally he walked over to the box that held the Quidditch balls. He put the Golden Snitch away and pulled out the Quaffle. He took to the air and pulled up beside where Dawn was going to stop. Dawn pulled up behind him, seeing him at last minute and swerving to turn the other way to do so.  
  
"Hey," she smiled.  
  
"I've got a question for you."  
  
"Ok, shoot." She was panting a little bit from the thrill of the flying.  
  
"Can you catch a ball while flying?"  
  
Dawn frowned in thought. "I don't guess I've ever tried."  
  
"Well can you fly without your hands?"  
  
"Sure." She took off a little bit, controlling the broom with her knees and folding her arms in front of her to keep from using them. Harry smiled and threw the Quaffle at her. Dawn's eyes widened and she nearly lost balance as she struggled to get her arms out in time to catch the ball but she managed to pull back a little as she was getting into position and caught the ball. She narrowed her eyes at Harry and threw the ball at him, making him laugh as he caught it. He took to the air and they started to toss the ball back and forth. When she would have problems catching it, he would instruct her on maneuvers she could use to give herself time and room to catch the ball. After a while, he instructed her to keep the ball from going through the hoops, at any cost. She nodded and in no time she was successfully guarding the polls at least more times than not. She wasn't the greatest but Harry started to see potential.  
  
He looked down at his watch and his eyes widened.  
  
"Dawn! Supper started a half hour ago!"  
  
Dawn looked worried. She looked like she didn't want to stop, but she knew she had to. After Harry put the Quaffle away, he stored the box in the locker room. Together, they zoomed towards the schools, taking their brooms to supper with them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The key to a good Quidditch group is a good Seeker," Angelina Johnson smiled over to Harry, who smiled back, "and a good Keeper."  
  
"See if I every take a Bludger for you," Fred grumbled and Angelina smiled at him.  
  
"We have a great team. But with Oliver gone, we need to find a new Keeper." She looked out onto the faces of her teammates. Being the newly appointed Team Captain, she was hoping that finding a new Keeper now would provide them chances to practice before the big Ravenclaw game. "Any suggestions?"  
  
"Well what about Lee Jordan?" George asked, giving his twin brother, Fred, a smile. Fred smiled and his eyes lit up. The trouble the three could get into was nearly legendary.  
  
"Can he fly?" Angelina asked.  
  
"Of course he can fly. What kind of question is that?" George said, sounding offended.  
  
"Can he catch a Quaffle?" Angelina asked, not seeming to care about offending George.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other and frowned. They had never really seen Lee do much of anything on a broomstick except for prove he could fly. As much as they wanted their friend to join the team, winning was important. They didn't want Oliver to come back and beat them over the heads with his broomstick for losing.  
  
Fred and George shrugged to Angelina. She rolled her eyes. "Any other suggestions?"  
  
Harry raised his hand. Angelina turned to him. "Harry?"  
  
"Well, I know she's knew to pretty much off of this, but I was thinking Dawn Summers."  
  
Snickers from George and Fred made Harry look over. When they saw Harry looking their way they stopped, looking like perfect angels but with a mischievous smile mirrored on their faces.  
  
"What can she do? Does she fly yet?"  
  
"Oh yeah. She flies really well, as a matter of fact. I mean, she's a little green but she and I were practicing at the field the other night-" More snickers from George and Fred made Harry stop to look at them. They didn't stop this time.  
  
"Does ickle Harry have a girlfriend?" George teased.  
  
"No! She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends. Like me and Hermione."  
  
"Uh huh. It's common knowledge that you and Hermione were dating. We've got the Witches Weekly article to prove it." They laughed when Harry's ears turned red. "Harry's got a girlfriend. Harry's got a girlfriend," they chanted in unison. They turned to look at Angelina they stopped in mid chant and calmed down. She was wearing an expression that they were all too familiar with. It was an expression Oliver wore many times. It meant that one more word would have them training in the rain. They pressed their lips together and folded their hands angelically.  
  
Harry glared at the twins. "She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends, ok? Besides, we're talking about Quidditch now and it isn't like we have a whole lot of time before the first match. We only have about a month until Quidditch season starts." He looked at Angelina. "We were playing toss with the Quaffle and she was protecting the hoops. She's no Oliver, but with practice, I really think she has it."  
  
Angelina watched him for a moment before answering. "Let's see what she can do."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn looked nervous as they all circled on the Quidditch field. She could almost kill Harry for getting her into this. She didn't know very much about Quidditch and she knew she was about to make a fool of herself. Harry had explained to her the basics of the game. Throw the Quaffle through the other team's hoop and score ten points. Keep the other team from doing the same. Whichever team's Seeker catches the Golden Snitch gets one hundred and fifty points for their team and ends the game. Harry told her that the team had only lost once since he was Seeker and she started to worry they'd lose again if they counted on her.  
  
She was fidgeting with her broom when the team huddled together.  
  
"Ok, we're going to release the Bludgers so that there is a real feel to the game. Fred, George, you keep them away from the team."  
  
"Don't we always?" The team members who had been hit by a Bludger before glared at Fred.  
  
"Harry, we won't be releasing the Snitch this time, so you just help the Chasers. Katie, Alicia, Harry, you three will be taking turns trying to get the Quaffle past Dawn. Dawn, you'll be trying to guard the hoops. Everyone know what they're doing?"  
  
"And what are you doing?" Fred asked Angelina. Angelina smiled at him.  
  
"Watching."  
  
"Uh-huh. This is so unfair. Who ever heard of a Watcher?"  
  
Dawn smiled and almost giggled at that.  
  
"Ok, everyone, take your places."  
  
Everyone kicked off into the air. Dawn flew over to the hoops she'd be guarding, Fred and George flew to opposite sides of the field, and Harry, Alicia, and Katie waited towards the center for the Quaffle.  
  
Angelina blew a whistle and released the Bludgers. Dawn's eyes followed them for a moment as they nearly knocked Harry off of his broom. She saw one of the twins bat it away in time and gulped. The Quaffle was up and it was Katie who was flying towards her. Watching both Katie and the Bludgers to make sure she could dodge them, Dawn tried to get ready for Katie's advance. Katie tossed the ball and it looked like it would go through the left hoop and Dawn shot over to it but she saw a Bludger out of the corner of her eye and dived, letting the Quaffle go through the hoop. She looked up and noticed that there were no Bludgers near and everyone was shaking their heads. Dawn, her face a little red now, took her position and waited.  
  
Alicia was next and she swiveled around from one side of the field to the other keeping Dawn guessing to which hoop she'd be attacking. Then Dawn saw another Bludger coming straight for her, but before it could get close enough one of the twins knocked it away, but by then Alicia had scored and Dawn had done nothing.  
  
"Time out!" Harry yelled and flew over to Dawn, pulling up beside her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm just.I just keep seeing Bludgers coming for me and I can't help but try to get out of their way."  
  
"Look. Fred and George are the best Beaters in the school. They aren't going to let a Bludger hit you. You have to trust them. Sometimes, in a real game, you might get hit with the Bludgers, but you just have to shake it off and keep going, for the team. That's how this game works. It's dangerous, but it's fun. Now the other night you were doing really well. Show them what you showed me. Keep your eye on the Quaffle and don't worry about the Bludgers. Ok?" Harry looked very serious at the moment. He knew that she was scared, but fear only fouled up a player. Dawn nodded. Harry smiled and went to retrieve the Quaffle.  
  
"Ok, let's go!" Angelina yelled and the action began again. Dawn watched Harry, blocking out the Bludgers. She knew she'd have to trust the twins, so she didn't flinch when she thought she saw a Bludger. Instead she did a shallow dive to the right hoop and caught the Quaffle that Harry threw, tossing it to Katie and smiling. The rush she felt when she caught the Quaffle was unlike what she had experienced before. The group all whooped happily and the game continued. Katie swerved to dodge a Bludger and then faked to the right. She threw to the left after Dawn had inched to the right. Dawn threw her body backwards and caught the Quaffle, nearly unseating herself before she threw the ball to Alicia. Katie smiled to her and nodded appreciatively before going back to hover by Harry. Dawn turned around and waited for Alicia. She flew high, then low, high again, low again. Dawn was having trouble picturing what hoop she would throw to. Alicia turned so that she was under her broom and tossed, the Quaffle nearly going into the center hoop before Dawn managed to put her body in front of it. She didn't catch it, but it bounced off of her, not going in. The team cheered and she smiled as she dipped down and caught the Quaffle, throwing it to Harry. Harry smiled a wicked smile at her and his eyebrows wiggled. She frowned, starting to wonder what he was about to do. Harry shot straight up in the air. He ascended so quickly that Dawn had trouble following him. Then, just like that he shot downwards. He tossed the Quaffle in the air towards the left and she flew to catch it. Harry was faster as he caught the ball himself and threw it to the right. Dawn's eyes widened as she realized what he was doing and she pulled her broomstick sharply back and leaned as back as she could to do a back flip in the air and knock the ball out of the way of the hoop with the back of her broom. The group cheered wildly and Dawn beamed.  
  
Most of the group swarmed Dawn, congratulating her. The twins still kept a watch for the Bludgers that were around and Dawn thanked the team. Angelina smiled. "Well, kid, if you want it, the position is yours." Dawn smiled a huge smile and nodded. Katie and Alicia cheered and Harry just smiled, watching her.  
  
Harry and Dawn practiced a little more while the Bludgers were being wrangled back into the box. When Dawn failed to catch the Quaffle before it went in the hoop she heard malicious laughter from the ground. The team all turned to see Malfoy and his two bodyguards.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me!" Malfoy laughed as he advanced a little. Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Her? I guess it's true what my father says. You guys really do let ANYONE on your team, don't you?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered behind him and Malfoy leered up at Dawn. "I feel almost like thanking you." When Dawn just glared in answer, Malfoy continued. "You just gave the Slytherins the House Cup." Dawn narrowed her eyes more.  
  
"Well, Malfoy, you better hope that's not true." Harry yelled down to him.  
  
"And why's that Potter?"  
  
"Because then she'll have done something you never will." Harry smirked and the whole team burst out into laughter. Malfoy looked like he was going to spit fire. He turned on his heal and pushed Crabbe and Goyle before trudging off.  
  
"Don't worry about him," one of the twins said. "He's just mad that Harry is a better Seeker than him."  
  
Dawn paled a little. "He's the Slytherin Seeker?" She looked worried.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. They're no good." The twins laughed and everyone started packing up. Dawn flew a little higher and watched Malfoy and his friends walking back to the castle. She would not let him beat her, she vowed. 


	5. Cat's Out of the Bag

Author's Notes: This is the fifth chapter in my new HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Cat's Out of the Bag'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Buffy is dead, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled. Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at jesca10@attbi.com.  
  
I have chapter six of this story nearly done. I'm kind of swamped with homework right now so it's taking a bit longer to get out, but hopefully you'll enjoy 1-5 and get six soon. Enjoy!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Halloween was just around the corner, and still there was no sign of a new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher. Things were getting desperate for Dawn, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Still Snape seemed fixated on vampires. She heard the history of how they came to be. She listened to Snape drone on about vampires until she was sure she never wanted to hear about another vampire ever again.  
  
Dawn still hadn't told her friends the truth about her past. She had started to a few times, but she just didn't know how to tell them. She worried that they would treat her like a freak, and she knew she couldn't handle that.  
  
School was becoming more fun than Dawn knew possible. She finally got through all her special tests thanks to, in no small part, Hermione. Dawn was glad to be on an even playing field with all her fifth year friends. Although she wasn't as practiced as they were, she now understood a lot more about the surroundings she lived in.  
  
With the extra tutoring sessions over, Dawn had plenty of time to practice Quidditch with her team and study some of the subjects she'd be expected to know when she came home. But when she opened the Mathematics book and peered into the American History book she just couldn't get into it. She knew she'd have two months when she got home to be bored out of her skull about Thomas Jefferson and Algebra. But for now, she didn't want to mix her home life with her Hogwarts life. But that was not meant to be.  
  
"Angelus."  
  
Dawn's head snapped up and her shocked eyes met Snape's narrowed black eyes. He seemed pleased by her reaction. There was a twinkle in his eyes when he addressed her.  
  
"Tell me, Miss Summers, who is Angelus?" He sat on the edge of his desk and peered down the row of desks and into her face.  
  
Dawn looked around her for a moment and considered lying. But she knew it would make her look more suspicious.  
  
"She doesn't know," she heard Malfoy whisper and soon after she heard the distinct snickers of Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"No, no, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said smoothly. "I think she does."  
  
Dawn looked over at Draco and saw his smirk. She looked at Snape. "H-he's a vampire."  
  
"Yes. He is." He seemed to be waiting for more, but Dawn didn't elaborate. "Go on." He said, his voice deceptively friendly.  
  
"W-well. He's a vampire who got a." she looked around before looking at Snape, "soul."  
  
There were murmurs around the classroom and Snape looked positively giddy. It was like he had uncovered her in front of everyone. She almost felt that way too. Her friends were all looking at her, and she started to feel that their stares were attempts to figure her out. She started to feel like the freak she thought she'd turn into if her friends knew the truth about her.  
  
"Tell me, what do you know of Angelus?"  
  
Dawn couldn't take it anymore. Everyone was staring at her. She couldn't look Harry in the face. Draco and his pals were laughing and Snape seemed to be joining into the merriment that was her torture. Dawn's chin came up.  
  
"He's got blue eyes and brown hair that sticks up all over the place," she started and the room fell silent. No one expected a physical description. "He's what many would think of as cute. He's got that whole silent tortured act going on." Her eyes were focused on Snape's. "He used to be this terror and he killed a lot of people, but he got a gypsy curse put on him which gave him his soul. He came to America and hid for a long time and then he went to Sunnydale, California and helped kill vampires and demons along side the Slayer." She stood up, grabbing her books. "Now, if you'll excuse me." And she stormed out of the classroom, crying.  
  
The classroom seemed to explode. Whispers about how she knew all of that stuff circulated. Harry was looking out the door where she had left. The word 'slayer' resounded as people inquired as to what that meant. Crabbe and Goyle were laughing and congratulating Snape. Draco, however just sat there, intrigued. He had seen Snape badger this girl about vampires for over a month and she had never broken down like she just had. He wondered what it was about this particular vampire that made her crack.  
  
"What's a Slayer?" Ron asked Hermione.  
  
Not wanting to appear as if she didn't know, she changed the subject. "She looked really upset."  
  
"Look at Snape," Harry said, finally. The other two peered at him as he sat there, gloating and looking at them. He let the noise continue for a moment and then raised his hand. The classroom fell silent.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor," he said while smiling.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn threw her books onto the floor beside her bed and then threw herself onto her four-poster. She brought the curtains around so that she was secluded from anyone else who would come in. But she didn't think anyone would be here for a while. No one else would likely dare storm out of Severus Snape's class.  
  
This afternoon she didn't have a class until her midnight Astronomy class, so she planned to stay in bed as long as she could. But when class let out and she started to hear people in the common room, she decided to go for a fly. She got out of bed, wiping the stray tears from her cheeks and grabbed her broom. She turned to go down the stairs when she saw Hermione watching her.  
  
Dawn's eyes went to the floor and she started to walk away.  
  
"You aren't going to even talk to me?" Hermione asked making Dawn freeze. She looked over at the bushy haired girl.  
  
"I didn't know if you'd want to talk to me."  
  
"Why?" Hermione said incredulously. "Because you walked out of class? We all want to do that as soon as we see Snape walk in. Just none of us are brave enough to," she smiled.  
  
Dawn returned the smile, tentatively. "So.you don't think.I'm a freak?" Dawn asked hesitantly.  
  
"Of course not. Actually I'm really intrigued. How do you know that stuff?"  
  
Dawn looked down again. She knew she should tell her friends, but she was afraid of the consequences. Finally she just nodded and looked up at Hermione, who was waiting patiently. "Let's get Harry and Ron too. They'll want to know." Hermione nodded and held her hand out for Dawn. Dawn dropped the broomstick and took her hand, and they walked downstairs together.  
  
After the four of them had crept into a classroom that was empty and where Peeves wasn't throwing trash all over, they settled into a corner. In the eerie surroundings, Dawn felt the need to quiet her voice to just above a whisper.  
  
"I think the reason Snape is talking so much about vampires is because of me."  
  
Ron eyed her suspiciously. "You're not a vampire, are you?" he said, holding his fingers into a cross. Dawn giggled a little and shook her head.  
  
"No, silly, but." she hesitated a moment, "my sister was the Slayer."  
  
No one seemed to know what that was so Dawn elaborated. She told them about how her sister was the Chosen One and how she had died protecting her. She told them about how she came to be and that she wasn't even a natural person. Their eyes were wide with shock but Dawn didn't see horror there. She told them about Giles, Spike, Angel, and she didn't stop talking until she had arrived at the train that would take her to Hogwarts in her story. The three were speechless and the silence became ominous to Dawn. The longer it took them to speak the more she worried about whether she should have told them or not. Finally the silence was broken.  
  
"Snape is such a jerk," Harry said and Dawn smiled in relief. The others assured her that they didn't think she was a freak and just as if nothing had happened their friendship continued and solidified.  
  
Dawn felt much happier after that. At first going to the Great Hall was a lesson in keeping the temper down. Pansy Parkinson, who sat on Malfoy's left and was enjoying the status as his girlfriend, would start to pretend to cry every time Dawn passed by. She would hand Dawn tissues and call her a crybaby. Dawn did her best to ignore her. But all in all, Dawn felt like a great weight had been taken off her shoulders. And really, not a moment too soon.  
  
The night before Halloween, as supper was winding down, Professor Dumbledore stood up commanded silence with only the uprising of his hand.  
  
"This year I am pleased to announce that we will be having a family open house." Murmurs rippled through the crowd. "We will be inviting your families to come and stay a week here at Hogwarts. We will be opening up our guest rooms, or if they prefer, the families are welcome to get rooms at Hogsmeade. They will be invited to the first Quidditch match of the season between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor." More excited whispers could now be heard. "There will be a restriction of three family members per student and they will be asked to RSVP. The invitations will be sent off tomorrow." He sat down and the talk around the Great Hall was an excited fervor.  
  
"Oh no," Harry groaned.  
  
"What?" Dawn said, not sure why Harry's face had gone three shades whiter.  
  
"I hope the Dursleys don't come!" Harry put his head in his hands.  
  
"Don't worry, Harry. They hate magic and everything to do with it. There's no way they'll come to Hogwarts!" Ron said, reassuringly.  
  
"I hope you're right, Ron."  
  
Dawn put her hand on Harry's arm, reassuringly. Harry's head snapped up and their eyes met for a moment and he swallowed hard. The touch was electrifying. For a moment, everything quieted down.  
  
Then, like a rush of a strong wind, the sounds and sights of the Great Hall flooded back when Harry's eyes seemed to look over her and begin to follow something. Dawn turned around and saw Cho Chang, the girl who Harry had a crush on. It was pretty obvious that he did because every time she came within eyesight of him, his whole focus was brought to her. Dawn rolled her eyes and put her hand in her lap. She looked a little bit irritated. She took a drink of her pumpkin juice and her eyes met Hermione's. Hermione was looking at her oddly and she quickly averted her eyes.  
  
"Just what we need," they all heard a snide voice say. "Muggles and Mudbloods. The school will be positively reeking with them." They all turned to see Malfoy. He was talking with Pansy Parkinson, and his back was to the group. Dawn glared into his back. Almost as if he could feel her, he started to turn around. Dawn looked surprised as his icy gray eyes made contact with her big blue eyes. He was looking at her intently and she just stared at him, unsure how to react.  
  
"Draco? Are you listening to me?" Dawn heard Pansy say. Draco took a moment longer to look at her and then turned back to Pansy. Dawn took a drink to hide her thoughtful look.  
  
That night when Dawn and Hermione went upstairs, the inquisition began.  
  
"Do you like Harry?" Hermione asked, wonderingly.  
  
"Sure, don't you?" Dawn said evasively. She ducked over to the other side of her bed, letting the curtains partially hide her face.  
  
"You know what I mean," Hermione said, coming around the bed to stand besides Dawn, whose face was pinkened.  
  
Dawn just looked at Hermione, dumbly. Hermione's face lightened and a huge smile creped across her face. "You do!" she said loudly and Dawn quickly shushed her. "Why don't you tell him?"  
  
"Because! You just don't tell someone when you have a crush on them. You.you.sulk and give hints and. Well you see the way he looks at Cho."  
  
Hermione smiled a little and nodded, but then her face became serious. "Dawn, you have to tell him. It doesn't make any sense not to. If I had a crush on someone I'd just tell him." She said, conveniently ignoring the fact that she didn't tell her friends about her date to the Yule Ball last year until the date had already started.  
  
"Well, I can't do that. What if he tells me that he only thinks of me as a friend.or worse, as a sister." Dawn moved aside her bed curtains and sat down on the bed, Hermione sat beside her. "What if it was hard for us to be friends anymore if he knew?" She looked at Hermione. "At the moment I think I'd rather be friends and have him not know."  
  
Hermione nodded a little and sighed. "Well I won't say anything, but I think you should." She patted her hand and got up to finish getting ready for bed.  
  
Dawn slept fitfully that night; images of Harry and Draco swam in her head. The next morning she was left with a feeling of confusion.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Classes that day were a hurried affair as everyone's thoughts were aimed towards the Halloween feast. Even the Slytherins didn't seem so bad as the excitement of the holiday surrounded each student at Hogwarts. Sitting in Defense Against The Dark Arts waiting for Snape to get started, Dawn chatted with her friends.  
  
Returning back to class and to Snape after she had ran out in tears was not something she had been looking forward to. But she just sat and class and although some of the Slytherins teased her in the beginning of the class, Snape didn't say a word about the last class.  
  
Now, things were so festive that even the Slytherins forgot to tease her and call her names.  
  
"The Slayer," Snape's voice rang clear in the classroom. Dawn and her friends all snapped their attention to Snape, who was for once, not looking at Dawn.  
  
"Who besides Miss Summers, can tell me what the Slayer is?"  
  
Hermione hesitantly raised her hand. She didn't want to betray a confidence, but it looked like they were all going to know what a Slayer was before the day was over. When Dawn didn't seem to react, Hermione held her hand up higher.  
  
"Except for Miss Granger," Snape said nastily and Hermione's hand went down sullenly.  
  
"No one?" Snape's eyes were narrowed as he was scanning the crowd.  
  
Draco's hand rose.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, what is a Slayer?" Snape seemed almost pleased when a Slytherin's hand rose up.  
  
"The Slayer is a girl who is chosen to kill vampires. She's given some powers and they usually don't last very long. Each Slayer that is killed spawns another." His slow drawl grated across Dawn's nerves as he finished his definition. The part about a Slayer not lasting long rang in her head.  
  
"Very good. Ten points to Slytherin," Snape gave a half smile to his charge. "A Slayer is a fighting machine. Many are taken from their homes at a young age and not allowed to grow attachments. Day in and day out they train for killing vampires. The good ones last months after they're chosen." Dawn felt a twinge of pride. Her sister had lasted six years as a Slayer. "Of course it takes more than lasting a few months to be a good Slayer," Snape said, seeming to rain on her parade. "Each Slayer is assigned a Watcher. It's that Watchers duty to make sure the Slayer follows the rules, does her studies, and doesn't allow the outside world to cloud her judgment." Snape's eyes flickered to Dawn and she bristled. "A Watcher who cannot control his Slayer is a waste, and a Slayer who cannot be controlled should be exterminated to make room for a Slayer who can."  
  
Dawn's eyes were wide with disbelief. As awful as Snape was, she couldn't believe he had just said what he did. She vaguely felt Harry's hand on her shoulder, from behind her, but she didn't register it as she started to see red. Her hand shot in the air, and she thought she heard Ron groan.  
  
"You have something to add, Miss Summers? By all means, " Snape sat on the edge of his desk.  
  
"How many Slayers have you known?" was her question and it seemed to throw Snape for a loop.  
  
"I have known a few, but I hardly-"  
  
"How many?" Dawn persisted, her eyes angry.  
  
"Watch your tone, Miss Summers." Snape warned, his voice low. Draco looked over at Dawn and swore he could see steam rising off of her she was so angry looking. Something was definitely up.  
  
"My guess is you haven't known many. Maybe one, maybe none?" she challenged. "Well I've known two. And let me just say, they last a lot longer when they aren't following stupid rules that stuffy old men dole out as they sit around congratulating themselves for being on the side of the winning team. The Slayer does all the work and the Council takes all the credit." She was fuming.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. From then on, Dawn kept quiet as Snape lectured about the Watcher's Council and the roll of Watchers. Although he seemed to be in a testy mood after Dawn correctly guessed that he didn't know a Slayer, he didn't touch on the subject of Slayers again, staying to the Watchers only.  
  
After class Dawn gathered her things and stormed out, not waiting for Harry or anyone. But it wasn't long before Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up with her. "That Snape.he knows something. I'd like to find out what," Dawn said as she marched through the courtyard.  
  
"Well we can try to get into his office," Ron said.  
  
"Ron! Is that really a good idea? If we get caught." Hermione let her voice trail off. She didn't need to say aloud what would happen if they got caught.  
  
"You know what we should do?" Dawn asked brightly.  
  
"What's that," Harry asked.  
  
"We should play a good prank on Snape." Her smile was slightly evil. The other three looked a little bit shocked by this suggestion.  
  
"What do you mean," Ron said, excitedly.  
  
"I'm not sure this would be a good idea," Hermione worried.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Harry asked.  
  
"I'm not sure yet. But I will figure something out," Dawn said with a resolute look.  
  
*~*~*  
  
That night the meal was delicious and the decorations were wonderfully creative. But as much as Dawn had been looking forward to this night, she felt especially lonely for Sunnydale. Halloween was the night that the most interesting things seemed to happen on the Hellmouth, even though evil was supposed to be taking the night off. Dawn shoved her plate away, although she nibbled on some pumpkin bread every so often. She grabbed some parchment paper and she started to write. Her friends watched her for a moment and then, guessing she needed some time to herself, they continued conversation without her.  
  
Dear Giles,  
  
How is everyone doing in Sunnydale? I miss you all very much. I expect you have received an invitation to come to Hogwarts. I hope you do come. I would really like to spend some time with you guys. Since you can only three people can go, who are you bringing? I don't want to leave Sunnydale totally unprotected, but I wish I could see you all.  
  
I haven't had any news from home in a long time. I wish you guys would write more. As far as news from here, my schooling is going good. I've already passed the tests needed to remain a fifth-year. I got on the Quidditch team. I'm a Keeper! It's kind of like hockey only no puck; there are four balls, and six hoops. Plus we're all flying around on brooms. I guess it sounds weird, but you'll have to see it when you get here.  
  
I should go, but please let me know how things are going.  
  
Love,  
  
Dawn  
  
PS Do you know someone named Severus Snape?  
  
Dawn rolled up the parchment and smiled to her friends. "I'll be back." She got up and left the table.  
  
"Dawn?" Harry came up behind her as she nearly reached the great doors of the hall. She turned to face him. "Do you want some company?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh.I don't want to take you from the celebration. You looked like you were having fun."  
  
Dawn heard kissing noises from the Slytherin table, but she refused to look. Instead of getting mad, Harry smiled.  
  
"Sounds like if I go we'll be giving a few people something to talk about," he said smiling.  
  
Dawn stole a glance and saw Draco looking at her oddly. She didn't know what the look meant, but she made up her mind. "Come on," she smiled and nodded her head towards the direction she was going. She could feel eyes on her back until she turned the corner.  
  
They walked in silence for a moment and then Dawn stopped. "Gosh, I guess it's a good thing you came with me. Where is the owlery?" She smiled sheepishly and he grinned and pointed her in the direction of the owlery.  
  
"Is it weird?"  
  
Dawn looked at him. "Is what weird?"  
  
"Snape talking about vampires and Slayers and stuff like it was some tale out of a book when it was actually real life to you last year?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Yeah, I guess." She seemed to want to say more, so Harry waited. "I miss her, Harry." Dawn had told them how her sister had died, but that to the world she would be alive due to the Buffybot that was taking her place, temporarily. Dawn thought it was weird that the Buffybot was out there Slaying everyday, but it was oddly comforting to her.  
  
"I miss my family too."  
  
"What about the Dursleys?" Dawn asked. She knew that Harry didn't get along with them, but she didn't really know the whole story.  
  
Harry snorted a little. "They wish I could stay here. They'd be happy if I never came back," he said.  
  
"Doesn't that hurt?" Dawn asked, shocked that family would treat him like that.  
  
After a long while all he said was, "Yeah." Dawn slipped her hand into his, and he looked over at her sharply. She just kept her face forward until they got to the owlery. She climbed up and Harry followed. She selected a pretty silver looking owl and attached the letter to him. When he was set on his way, Dawn looked at Harry. He was wearing a strange look on his face. Dawn just looked at him, really in no hurry, and he was blocking the way to leave. They watched each other for a moment and then Harry started to walk to her. Dawn didn't move. She wasn't sure what was about to happen. When Harry reached her he leaned in and very gently kissed Dawn. Dawn's eyes slowly closed and she kissed Harry back, but the kiss lasted only a short time. Abruptly it was over and Dawn blushed as her eyes opened. Harry was blushing a little as well and they both just smiled. Neither knew what to say, so neither tried to clutter the moment with words. They silently went back to the Great Hall and joined their friends for the rest of the meal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn lay in bed that night and thought about the kiss she shared with Harry. It was pleasant, that was true.but after the moment was over, he treated her just like he normally did. And she was afraid to admit that she kind of expected more.passion. Of course, Dawn argued to herself, that could have been his first kiss. Still, it seemed to lack something that she thought would be there.  
  
Dawn mulled it over as she went to sleep. But she didn't dream about a boy with wild dark hair and a lightening scar. Her dreams were troubled by cold eyes and blonde hair. She couldn't help but feel drawn to the boy in her dreams. It both scared her and thrilled her. 


	6. Family Reunion

Author's Notes: This is the sixth chapter in my new HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Family Reunion'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Buffy is dead, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled. Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at jesca10@attbi.com.  
  
Some notes on the fic:  
  
The Latin word 'agitatio' means to move. The Latin word 'praesulto' means to leap or dance before. I use these words together for a spell in the story, but I like to provide translations when I can.  
  
Dedications:  
  
This story is dedicated to my sister Nancy, who keeps me going, and to Elizabeth Lee, who gave me such lovely feedback. Also, I'd like to mention Akalea, Amy, Mary, Faith5321, Slyslayer13, Whitney and the others at ff.net for their wonderful remarks. Thanks all! You've made my transition onto Fanfiction.net a great one!  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn,  
  
I was quite pleased to hear from you. Sunnydale isn't the same without you. We are all very pleased to hear that your studies are going well. The others send you their love.  
  
We did, in fact, get an invitation to Hogwarts. I will be going, of course, and bringing with me two of the group. I will not tell you who as of now, for they wish to keep it a surprise. I wish I could bring them all, as you wish, but I also do not want to leave Sunnydale defenseless.  
  
I have actually been to a few Quidditch matches before. I am very proud that you were able to get onto the team your first year there. The Keeper is a very important person in the game. I wish you well in your new post. I look forward to seeing you in action.  
  
I do know Severus Snape. Albus Dumbledore told me that he would be working there. I am not sure that I agree with his decision, but I respect him and his decision. I will tell you about Professor Snape when I arrive. If he is giving you any trouble at all, you should let Professor Dumbledore know immediately, and in the absence of that, let me know and I shall deal with it immediately.  
  
Keep up with your studies. I can't wait to see you.  
  
Love,  
  
Giles  
  
Dawn smiled as she rolled up the scroll. She had gotten the letter the day after she sent hers to Sunnydale. It was amazing, but Sunnydale was starting to feel like a bit of a dream. All that seemed real to here was here at Hogwarts. But she had read and reread the letter many time since receiving it. Each time it gave her a small longing for her friends and it made her more excited to see them.  
  
Tomorrow was the day that family members would start to arrive and everyone in Hogwarts was filled with an excited anticipation. Especially Harry. Harry hadn't received anything about whether the Dursleys would be coming and he was very afraid that they would. Dawn had caught him trying to write to the Dursleys to ask if they received a letter from Hogwarts, but then he admitted to Dawn that he was afraid that if they hadn't that his letter'd alert them. In the end he just decided to wait and see what happened.  
  
Being Sunday, Dawn and the Gryffindor Quidditch team went to practice. The air was crisp and cold, but the sky was clear and bright. Visibility was good, although the chill of the air made people stiff. Flying at fast speeds made their faces feel as if it were going to crack into a million pieces. Eyes were watering, causing a little trouble with sight. Despite the cold, Dawn enjoyed being on her broomstick. She wanted to practice flying in general. Sometimes she would fly from one side of the field to the other practicing quick stops in front of the goals and her maneuvers on the broom. But today she wasn't able to just practice her flying.  
  
Angelina was all business today as she ran practice. She put the team through drill after drill until Fred and George started to make remarks about her acting like Oliver. Dawn hadn't met this Oliver, but she had heard about him before. She knew they were just referring to Angelina's determination to make sure this team did its best against Ravenclaw. Dawn was with Fred and George about not wanting the training to be so strenuous, but she didn't complain because she wanted to win in front of her family. She smiled at that thought and put her full attention back into practice.  
  
After practice she was hot and a little sweaty under he uniform. She walked into the common room and was going to head to the shower when she thought she heard someone crying. Frowning, Dawn looked around the common room, but she didn't see anyone at first. She headed over to the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and went up. She headed in the direction of the boys' bedroom. The door stood open. She could only hear the sniffles of the crying person, but she couldn't hear anyone else. She didn't want to look into the room for fear there would be a boy in some state of undress in there. Her cheeks pinkened and she almost turned to leave but the sound of the crying tugged at her heart. She smiled as she got an idea. She went to her room and scooped up Angel, who was lying in his usual spot on her pillow, and put him on her lap. He purred contentedly and settled himself onto her. She quickly scrawled on a torn piece of parchment, I'm here if you need to talk. Dawn and attached it to Angel's collar.  
  
"Angel, this is very important, ok?" The cat looked at her and she smiled. "Good. I need you to take this letter to the boy who's crying. Can you do that?" She smiled and picked Angel up bringing him to the front of the boy's room. "Go on," she whispered and put Angel down.  
  
Angel looked at her and she nodded. She didn't think that Angel could understand her as much as she figured that Angel would want to explore this room. Meanwhile, she figured the boy would see the cat with a note on it and investigate. She smiled as Angel went inside the room and she waited. It seemed like she had waited for a long time and she worried that her plan wouldn't work. She was about to try knocking on the door when Neville appeared in front of her. His face was tearstained and he held Angel who was purring.  
  
"Are you ok?" Dawn asked just before wishing she hadn't. Of course he wasn't ok if he was crying.  
  
"Were you serious?" Neville asked timidly.  
  
"No. I mean yes. But it was dumb. I shouldn't have asked if you were ok. Obviously you aren't. You're crying," Dawn finished lamely.  
  
Neville looked confused for a moment. "I meant were you serious about talking to me."  
  
"Oh!" Dawn smiled. "Yes. I was.am.serious. I want to help."  
  
Neville smiled, blushing a little. He nodded and Dawn smiled brighter. She led him down the stairs and to a place in front of the fire. She shed some of her gear after sitting down in front of the warm fire. Neville sat in front of her, still holding Angel, who was content to stay with Neville. He watched Dawn get comfortable and pet Angel in silence.  
  
"So what's the what?" Dawn asked.  
  
"What?" Neville said, confused again.  
  
"I meant, what's wrong?" Her face went serious and she waited for him to begin.  
  
"My grandmum is coming tomorrow," Neville said softly, his face turned towards the fire, his fingers intertwining in Angel's hair. Angel just held still and purred in response, his eyes half-closed in a sleepy way.  
  
"Do you not get along with your grandma?" Dawn asked, confused. She knew his grandmother had raised Neville, but she didn't know much more. She had never really bothered to get to know Neville very well. He was quiet and just didn't seem to be prone to sharing.  
  
"No, I do. I love her a lot. She takes good care of me," he said, his voice seeming to be far away. She was confused as to why such a good grandma coming tomorrow should be such a downer. She didn't know how to ask, so she didn't. She just waited.  
  
"You know how many mums and dads will be here tomorrow?" he asked. She got the idea he wasn't really looking for the answer, though. "But not mine."  
  
Dawn looked down, remembering that her own mother and father would not be coming. And although she missed her mother, she wasn't sorry about her father not coming. She figured that Neville's parents were probably dead. Why else would his grandmother raise him?  
  
"You know," she said softly, putting a hand on his arm, "my mom is dead, too."  
  
He flinched when she touched him and she quickly moved her hand away.  
  
"My parents aren't dead," he said with a great deal of feeling. A sob seemed to be boiling inside him. He took a moment and she could see his throat working to swallow back the lump she was sure that was there. After a moment he just started unseeing into the cackling flames of the fire. "They're in a hospital. An institution. They're insane." Dawn put her hand to her mouth to cover a gasp. She had had no idea. "I visit them sometimes," he continued, still absently petting Angel who seemed to also be listening. "Sometimes." he stopped. She could see his eyes watering but the tears weren't quite spilling yet. "Sometimes they think I'm just some boy who comes to visit them. I have to introduce myself nearly every time I see them." He paused and she didn't dare breathe audibly. "They tell me that they have a son named Neville. I used to tell them that I was their son. But they remember me as a baby. They get confused and try to recall what has happened to them in the time since I was born until now. They try to piece together why they don't remember their son growing up and then they remember the torture." She could see a single tear stream down the side of his face that was facing her. He still kept his face to the fire, almost unblinking. He wiped the tear and started talking with much less feeling.  
  
"When You-Know-Who was still very powerful, he had followers called Death Eaters. There were people called Aurors who would find these Death Eaters and bring them to trial. My parents were Aurors. They were some of the best." His voice held pride but his eyes started to water again. "When You-Know-Who was defeated by Harry the first time, Death Eaters went searching for their master. They put a curse on my parents to cause them intense pain. They were trying to find out where You-Know-Who was. They didn't stop until my parents were insane." Dawn didn't know what to say. She would never have guessed that so much sadness was contained within Neville. She didn't move, or say anything. She wanted him to continue. She hoped that he would get all of this out of him and that it would stop hurting him. When she didn't speak, he continued.  
  
"I stopped telling them that I'm their son. I just can't handle putting them through that. So I pretend to be just some boy. Just some boy," he repeated softly. He seemed to have aged in just the time that they sat there talking. Dawn wondered if it was just that her perception of him was changing. "Sometimes when I come, they interrogate me, like I'm a Death Eater. It used to make me cry. But Gran usually tries to get me away from them when they are acting like that. Sometimes I can convince her to let me stay, though. I don't see them very often, so when I can I like to stay, no matter what they are acting like. Sometimes, though, they don't even acknowledge the outside world." His eyes closed. "That's the hardest. I don't even know if they see me. And I keep wondering if maybe they think I've left them or that I don't love them," his voice broke and he couldn't continue. Both hands rose to his face as he sobbed. Dawn wiped a few tears that she had unknowingly shed. She crawled over beside Neville and put an arm around him. Angel scurried off of his lap as Neville leaned into Dawn, letting her comfort him.  
  
He was so busy crying that he didn't hear Harry, Ron, and Hermione as they entered. But they had heard straight away that someone was crying and when they rounded the corner on Dawn and Neville they all stood stock still, not sure what to do. Dawn looked up at them, silently crying with Neville and she motioned her head for them to disappear. Harry nodded and silently herded the group upstairs.  
  
"Tomorrow my parents won't be there either," she said softly. He quieted a little as he listened. "My mom is dead. It hasn't even been a year since she died. And my sister, who took care of me after my mom died, just died too. Like in the space of a few months I lost all the family around me." She wiped her tears away, anger now seeping into her voice. "My father is gone. I don't know where he is right now. He lives in another town with his secretary. He doesn't care about me. He doesn't even call." She calmed herself, remembering that she was there for Neville now. "So tomorrow your grandma's going to be here. The people who are coming to see me are like my family, but they're not blood. But it's ok, you know? Because I know that at least I have someone who loves me. I'm sure your grandma loves you, too. And I guess she doesn't replace your mom and dad, but she doesn't have to. Maybe she's just good on her own, you know? Just like my friends aren't my mom or my sister, but they're good on their own." She paused for a moment. "I think you're a pretty extraordinary person," she said simply.  
  
Neville straightened up and looked at her. "You do?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, do you realize how many people take their parents for granted? There are lots of kids our age who just wish their parents would leave them alone. I think it's cool that you visit your parents and that they can still kind of be there for you. And you never know, one day it might get better. They might get better." He looked unconvinced. "Plus, I think you're pretty strong."  
  
Neville looked at her in shock. She just smiled and continued. "I think you're one of the strongest people I know, actually. I mean all this time you had something like this inside you and you never gave up or broke down or said 'life's too hard I think I'll chuck it all.' How many people have you told about this?"  
  
Neville shrugged a little and looked down. "Just you."  
  
She put her hand over his, and this time he didn't flinch. "Thank you, Neville."  
  
He just smiled at her, looking cheered. "I should be thanking you.and Angel," he said with a smile. Angel, who was nearby, just meowed, and Neville and Dawn laughed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
After lunch the group had plans to meet in the vacated girls' bathroom where Moaning Myrtle wept. They went in groups of two so that they didn't look too suspicious. When they were together they asked her what was going on with Neville.  
  
"Oh, he was upset," she said evasively.  
  
"Well we gathered that," Ron said sarcastically.  
  
Dawn smiled faintly. "I can't tell you. It's not my story to tell. I came back after practice and I heard someone crying. So I founding him and we talked and he's better now." Dawn shrugged. Harry was giving her an intense look and she turned away. She didn't know that Harry knew what they spoke of or she might have talked with him about it.  
  
"Anyway, we should get to work on this spell for Snape," she said with a big grin.  
  
"I don't know, I still say this is a bad idea," Hermione said as she got her books out of her book bag.  
  
Dawn just nodded and smiled. Hermione had told her this was a bad idea while Dawn was hatching it. Hermione told her it was a bad idea while she helped Dawn research it. And Ron had told Dawn how Hermione complained this was a bad idea all while gathering the little hop toads that were necessary for the spell.  
  
"Ron?" Dawn asked. Ron grinned wickedly. He, unlike Hermione, had no qualms about this particular spell. He was rather looking forward to the whole thing. He could feel himself smiling widely as he took out a box full of hop toads.  
  
"Do we have to.kill them?" Harry asked, bringing out the cauldron he had.  
  
"Kind of," Dawn said weekly. "They go in the mixture.alive."  
  
"But they come out quite dead," Hermione said, not looking like she was loving the idea.  
  
"Look, you guys don't have to help me with this, if you'd rather not." She didn't relish the idea of being left alone with Myrtle, who was crying above her stall ignoring them, but she didn't want to force her friends to help.  
  
"I'm staying," Ron said enthusiastically.  
  
"I'm in," Harry said with a sly smile.  
  
"Well, I still think it's a bad idea." She looked at Dawn. "But I'm in," she grinned. Dawn returned the smile.  
  
"Ok, let's get to work." A spell was cast so that one of the toilets had a suspended fire within it and the cauldron was placed on that toilet. In the cauldron Hermione mixed a blend of herbs that were swiped from Herbology, and brought them to a boil. Dawn then added some potions she had put together a few days ago. They had to go in the cauldron at a certain time in a small, complicated series of amounts. Once they were in, Hermione stirred up the concoction. Hop toads were then added straight in the bubbling mixture, giving it a muddy brown color. The toads disappeared into the mixture and it became very thick.  
  
"It looks like the recipe for mud," Harry joked when he took over the mixing from Hermione.  
  
Dawn smiled. "Get back, everyone." They all complied, letting her into the stall. "Agitatio Praesulto!" she said sharply. The mud mixture bubbled up quickly and then started to slowly simmer into stillness. Once it was still Dawn breathed out. She had read a lot about this spell and she knew that when done wrong, it would blow up. When it had bubbled quickly she worried that it would do just that. But now, sitting in stillness, she smiled in relief.  
  
"Did you bring a container?" she asked Harry. He nodded and took out a cup and filled it with the mixture.  
  
"Tomorrow Snape will get his," Dawn said with an evil smile.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn carried the container of her muddy potion in her backpack. After supper, she was supposed to put it into position. She smiled as she thought about tomorrow's Dark Arts class.  
  
The group walked into supper early. None of the teachers were yet at their table, but a few of the students were there. Sometimes the students liked to hang out in the Great Hall. Tonight, most of the students in the Great Hall were huddled over by the end of the Slytherin table. Dawn frowned as she saw Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws there as well as Slytherins and Gryffindors. It looked like maybe there was a fight going on, but there was no sign of violence. Harry hurried to see what was going on and Dawn followed him. She tried to get through the crowd and although she couldn't see the center of the circle yet, she could hear the ringleader.  
  
"Must be hard knowing that everyone's going to know you're a loser when your parents don't show up to visit you this week," she heard Malfoy say nastily. He seemed to Dawn to be agitated beyond normal. Slytherins around him snickered at his comment.  
  
Dawn heard Ron's voice cry out, "Lay off, Malfoy. He hasn't got parents and you know it." A student moved after he felt Dawn pushing through and she could see Malfoy in the middle of the circle with a shamed looking Neville standing there trembling. Anger surged through Dawn like she had never felt before. She saw Malfoy's face break into an evil grin.  
  
"Hasn't he?" Malfoy asked. Dawn's eyes widened in horror. She started to struggle to get forward when she saw Harry approach.  
  
"That's enough, Malfoy."  
  
"Last time I looked, you were lacking in the parental department as well." Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "Oh, poor poor Harry Potter. He doesn't have any parents. Please. Does it keep you up at night to know that if you're parents were just a bit smarter, like mine, they'd still be alive? But I guess you probably are better off without them, eh Potter? At least your parents aren't lying in a loony bin quivering at their own shadows." Malfoy and the Slytherin's within ear shot all started laughing.  
  
Harry's color was a dangerous red and Dawn felt this had gone on long enough. She pushed through the crowd and emerged in the center of the circle. She looked like she was going to hit Malfoy. Some of the Slytherins laughed and egged on her anger, trying to get her to take a swing, but she didn't really register them. She was seeing red and her target was set for Draco Malfoy only. He looked surprised and almost nervous to see her, but she didn't care to wait to find out why.  
  
"Is that what this is about Malfoy?" She stepped up into his line of sight, effectively taking his mind from his other two targets. "Are you feeling just a bit envious?"  
  
"Envious?" His face was contorted with indignation. "At least I've got a father."  
  
"Yes. You've got a father. Big deal. From what I hear, he's no prize. I think you're a little bit envious that Neville and Harry will be enjoying themselves this next week while you'll be struggling to please your father. What's the matter? Never quite make the grade, Malfoy?"  
  
There was a hushed silence in the Great Hall for a moment. Draco's eyes were wide and his face was a pale white, splotched with pink and red. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be angry or embarrassed. He looked like he'd run if it weren't for this crowd. Dawn felt like turning and getting Neville out of here was a good idea, but when she heard his sniffles and remembered earlier today when he confided in her, she knew she couldn't spare Malfoy. It was the least she could do for him not sparing Neville.  
  
"Thought so. You bring down boys like Neville and Harry because deep down you want to make yourself feel better about having a father. Even if yours is a prick, at least he's there, right?" Malfoy's eyes were widening and narrowing in anger and disbelief and his lips were pushed together as if he had never been so unmasked before. "Well, believe me when I tell you this: you can have a father without really having a father." Dawn turned and put her arm around Neville and led him away, not seeing the way Draco's eyes followed her murderously.  
  
"What is it with you getting smacked down by girls, Malfoy?" Ron said, gloating. He took a deep happy breath at the look on Malfoy's face and turned to follow Dawn. Harry and Hermione also followed Dawn to the Gryffindor table. Although most of the students were whispering about the incident, they all dispersed to their seats. Dinner was a quiet, somber affair.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn immerged from a girl's bathroom, the remnants of the muddy potion rinsed from her container, but her mind was on dinner. Half way through dinner she had finally let go of her rage, but she still simmered with feeling. She had been feeling so taken with Malfoy lately. How could she have forgotten how nasty he could be?  
  
She made her way up the stairs, heading for the Gryffindor common room. She was just musing on how quiet the hallway was when she heard something behind her. Turning quickly, her hair fanning out around her, she whirled to see Draco Malfoy, perched against a wall, watching her. He was alone. Dawn's arms folded in front of her and she waited. She felt the anger in her start to swell, but she waited still. He looked like he had something to say.  
  
"At least my father still lives with me. At least he buys me stuff."  
  
Dawn almost laughed. "At least he still buys you stuff? You think that's the measure of love, whether he buys you stuff?" She shook her head, but then stopped with a slight frown. "No. You know it isn't and that's what bothers you."  
  
Malfoy pushed off the wall and looked around to assure himself they were still alone. "I don't have a clue what you mean."  
  
"Yeah I bet. It's so very obvious, Draco. You can lie to me, but you can't lie to yourself. That's why you came alone tonight, isn't it?" She looked slightly smug. "Because I hit a nerve and I was right."  
  
"You're a loon."  
  
"Am I? Well, let me run this past you and you tell me how much of a loon I am afterwards. Your father buys you stuff. He's spent his whole life comparing himself to those around him, but now he is measured not only by himself, but by you as well. Not only does he have to be the best, but you have to be the best as well. Daddy doesn't take well to second place, does he?" She didn't wait for him to answer but took his paling face as an affirmative. "So he makes sure you're outfitted with whatever his money can buy you. But he doesn't do that for you, and you know it. You've already figured it out. It's for him. He relives all his glory days through you, right? But instead of succeeding you fail. You fail and piss him off. So when he buys you all the things you've come to expect you know it's not because he loves you, but because he's trying to make up for what you lack. How far am I?"  
  
Draco swallowed. He opened his mouth but then closed it again. He didn't seem sure what to do, or say. He looked down to the ground. For the first time Dawn thought she saw shame from Draco. Shame for his father or shame for his own actions, she wasn't sure. Suddenly she wasn't angry anymore.  
  
"It's not your fault," Dawn said softly. "It's not your fault that he wants you to be Harry." Draco's eyes shot sharply to hers. "Isn't that what he expects? For you to do all the things that Harry can do? Isn't that who your prime competition is with? If only you could ride like Harry, if only you could catch the snitch like Harry."  
  
"Shut up." Draco took a few steps closer, but she didn't stop. In fact she started to feel a little upset for Harry and Neville again.  
  
"Isn't that what he says? Doesn't he ever tell you that with all you have and all he can give you, you should be able to run circles around that orphan who lives with Muggles and has nothing compared to what you have?"  
  
"I said shut up, Dawn." He moved dangerously closer, but it only spurred Dawn on. She was faintly aware of the way he used her name, but she didn't stop to think on it.  
  
"If you have a problem with your father, you should take it up with your father. But stop tormenting Harry or Neville because you find your home life unsatisfying."  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP!" He grabbed her and flung her against the wall, quickly advancing on her as she stood, stunned, against the wall. He got very close to her and his eyes had a wild look to them. She didn't try to struggle; she just met his eyes as best she could.  
  
"This is an example of how the truth hurts," she simply said. The moment it was out she could tell she burst a dam inside him. With a mixture of fury and hurt on his face that was making his whole body shake as it pressed nearer to hers, he quickly and forcefully pressed his lips onto hers.  
  
Dawn was expecting him to hit her, but the kiss was completely unexpected. So the first moment she just stood there in stunned stillness while his lips were pressed against hers. His lips were hard and sharp and she longed to soften the blow of the kiss. Letting her instincts take over, Dawn slowly turned her head to the side and started to move her lips a little. She felt Draco's body shiver and move slowly closer to hers. One of his hands landed on her hip as his lips did indeed soften and start moving a bit on their own. She felt her own body start to lose all function as his tongue slightly grazed her lips. She moaned breathily as she parted her lips, allowing him entrance.  
  
With a gasp, Malfoy pulled away. His eyes were wide and his lips were blushed from the kiss. His tongue darted out to trace his lips while his eyes seemed to want to beg for the scene to have not happened. Dawn just stood there motionless. At first she was a bit dazed, but as she started to realize his dilemma, she remained glued to the wall.  
  
"This didn't happen, Mudblood. It didn't happen." Malfoy stumbled off down the hall, and rounded the corner, almost running. She stepped away from the wall and watched him until he disappeared.  
  
"Oh but it did," she whispered to herself as she touched her fingers to her lips.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn told no one about running into Draco after dinner. She didn't know what to make of it. But with the excitement of the coming day, the prank she was playing on Snape, and the thoughts that haunted her about Draco's kiss, she was unable to sleep that night. She lay awake in bed, tossing and turning. Every time she seemed to get comfortable, she would feel his lips softening against hers or his hand resting on her hip, massaging gently.  
  
At breakfast she picked at her food. She wasn't really hungry; her stomach was tied into knots. She often felt like someone was watching her, but when she looked up no one was.  
  
The parents were arriving at eleven o'clock and the only thing that seemed to be able to keep Dawn from pacing a hole in the ground was the prank. Classes were being re-arranged today and it just seemed to add to the apprehension of the day. Instead of taking Herbology like she did every other Monday morning, they were taking their afternoon block in the morning, which meant Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing. After the parents got in the rest of the day's classes were canceled.  
  
She and her friends filed into the classroom right towards the end, like usual. They had been ready for class for a while, but they didn't want to appear suspicious by coming early. Snape looked up as they entered and stood up from where he was sitting which was on the front of the desk. He went around to his chair and sat down while the class took their seats.  
  
"Undoubtedly you are all excited about the parents that will be arriving soon," Snape begun, his voice low. "So I've prepared a pop quiz for you to take." He smiled when half of the class groaned. He stood up and began to pass out quizzes. Ron and Harry looked at each other in horror.  
  
"Try not to look so glum, Mr. Weasley. If you don't pass it, you can always stay with me for detention to discuss the wrong answers," he said nastily.  
  
Ron snapped to attention and took the quiz that was handed to him. Dawn took her quiz and felt someone staring at her again. She looked over to Draco's seat in time to see him look away quickly. She watched him try to look like he wasn't watching her.  
  
"Eyes on your own paper, Miss Summers," Snape's voice floated above her. She looked up at Snape and then put her eyes to her paper. After Snape passed by her she immediately started to watch him. She could see her friends doing the same. When he turned around the four of them snapped their eyes to their papers, wondering if he had seen them all do that. Dawn tried to concentrate on her quiz, or at least look like she was. She filled out the first two questions when a desk being kicked made her jump a little and look up, startled.  
  
Snape was looking in confusion at the desk that happened to contain Neville. The desk was off center and Neville was looking at Snape with fear in his eyes. Snape opened his mouth to say something when he spontaneously jumped away from the desk. His eyes widened in alarm. Suddenly he was jumping all over the room. Giggles started sounding.  
  
"Eyes on your papers!" Snape yelled as he tried to regain control. He grabbed a hold of his desk but nearly upset it as the force of his own jumping brought it up and over. A few more giggles escaped. Snape grabbed his wand to fix his problem but as soon as he swished he started to move as if doing some sort of strange dance and he missed his mark, hitting the floor instead of his feet. The sight of Snape dancing around the room, looking as if he had no control over what was going on made more than one person break out into laughter, Dawn included. Pretty soon the whole room was laughing as Snape struggled to try to gain control of him and his class. His mouth was open and words were coming out, but no one could hear him with the sound of laughter filling the room.  
  
Finally, after Snape had charged a few desks, making students hop up and make their way to the back of the room, Snape fell over. Even while he was on the ground his feet still tried to move. With some difficulty he was able to remove his boots. There was a bit of a silence and then the whole class burst out into gales of laughter as the animated boots started dancing around without Snape.  
  
Dawn looked at Snape's face, and nearly choked on her laughter. She knew Snape was going to be angry but he looked as if he could gleefully kill off every student in the room. A few other people noticed as well and laughter started to die away.  
  
Snape took up his wand and there was a loud snap. The boots lay still on the floor and Snape's eyes roamed over the now silent room.  
  
"Take. Your. Seats." He seemed like he was going to explode any moment and everyone hastily took their seats and started working on their quizzes. Snape quietly set about putting his boots on and setting the room to right. He seemed to be trying to calm himself and everyone in the room could feel his anger seeping off of him.  
  
Dawn didn't care though. She had enjoyed seeing Snape finally get his. She shared a look with Ron. The look on his face mirrored the look he was wearing right after Dawn told Draco off before supper the night before. She smiled and looked back at her test, checking over her answers. She turned it over and sat up straight, her eyes meeting Snape's at once.  
  
She quietly folded her hands on her desk and waited. She didn't avert her eyes because she didn't want to look guilty, but he kept staring at her. Finally he made his way over to her and snatched the sheet of paper out from under her hands. She looked up and his eyes narrowed as if trying to see through her. Dawn just let her eyes go big and innocent looking as she looked towards the front of the class. Her eyes feel to his desk. It was still crooked from when Snape knocked it to one side. A thick layer of a muddy looking paste could be seen peeking out from under it.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she heard Draco say. She looked over to Draco, as most of the class did. Snape took a moment before looking over to him. "Professor Snape," he said respectfully," I think I found the reason for your.trouble," he finished awkwardly. He pointed at the muddy substance and Snape was on it immediately.  
  
He stared into it for a moment almost as if he was trying to will it to tell him something. Dawn snuck a look at her friends and then to Draco, who was watching her.  
  
"Longbottom, come here," he ordered.  
  
"What?" Neville squeaked, rooted to his chair.  
  
"I said, come here." Snape's voice was dangerously low. Neville quickly stood and walked over to Snape. "Now, step in this." Snape stood up to his full height and waited for Neville to comply. Slowly, Neville tentatively stuck one foot onto the muddy mixture and then back out. He went to stick his other foot in it when Snape held out a hand, making Neville freeze. For a moment there was nothing, but then suddenly Neville's leg started to jerk around. One leg started hopping around, throwing Neville quite off balance. He nearly knocked into Dean Thomas' desk before Snape cured his shoe of the spell. "Back to your seat." Neville did as he was told, quickly.  
  
Snape looked out among the Gryffindors in the room. "Who is responsible for this?" Snape said, his eyes flashing. Dawn looked around just like the rest of them did, not wanting to look suspicious. No one came forward. "Empty your bags, all of you," he said angrily as students started to grab their school bags.  
  
Books, parchment, quills and ink, exploding snaps cards, and other things were found, but no one had the ingredients or any container that would hold this mess on them. Snape seemed to be glowing he was so red by the time he got done with the last bag.  
  
"Fifty points from Gryffindor," he croaked out. There were a few gasps in the room but no one dared to challenge him just now.  
  
When it was time to leave, everyone scrambled to get out as if they were being chased by a herd of wild hippogriffs.  
  
The four waited until they were well away from class before they started talking to themselves in hushed voices.  
  
"Did you see his face?" Ron was smiling. "This has been the best two days ever. Well, wait. I guess they tie with the day that Moody turned Malfoy into a ferret and bounced him all around the school!" He dissolved into laughter over that and Dawn begged to hear the story. He retold it and before he was done they were all laughing.  
  
"I think he's really upset," Hermione said, sobering up. "He may really try to find out who did this."  
  
"Let him try," Dawn said. "I'm not worried." And she wasn't. She was feeling on top of the world at the moment.  
  
"That could change," she heard a voice from behind her say. The four swiveled around to find Draco in front of them, alone. The look on his face was odd as he looked at Dawn.  
  
"What could change?" she asked, trying to cover.  
  
"I know you planted that spell for Snape, Mudblood." He didn't even seem to be registering the others, but when he called Dawn a Mudblood both Harry and Ron reached for their wands.  
  
Draco's eyes were the only things to move as they glanced at both Ron and then Harry before settling back onto Dawn.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Dawn said. "Besides, even if I did, what proof do you have?"  
  
"It explains why you were wondering the corridors alone last night," he said and her eyes widened. Hermione saw the look on Dawn's face. Harry glanced at Dawn and also saw an odd look on he face.  
  
"How does he know you in the corridors?" Harry asked.  
  
"Well I obviously wasn't alone, Malfoy. You could have easily been slipping the spell into the room last night. You were wandering around too." Harry glanced back and forth between Dawn and Malfoy.  
  
Malfoy smiled a small smile. "So I was. Of course I guess neither of us were really alone, were we Dawn?" All eyes were now on Dawn. It wasn't like Malfoy to call anyone by their first names. It seemed kind of intimate and Dawn involuntarily blushed. She was so sure he'd keep this a secret. He was the one who had freaked out when they kissed. Otherwise she would have said something to her friends. Now it just looked like much more than it was.  
  
"What's he mean, Dawn?"  
  
Malfoy's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "You haven't told your boyfriend about us yet?"  
  
"There is no us," she bit out. She looked at Harry and Ron. Ron had a look of horror on her face and Harry was just staring at her intensely. Apparently she wasn't fooling them. "Really, there is no us," she repeated, looking at Harry.  
  
"Yeah, if you say it over and over, Summers, you may convince yourself," Malfoy said and started walking towards her. Immediately Ron stepped in the way and Malfoy's face contorted into a malicious grin as he slammed his shoulder into Ron's passing by him and leaving. Ron watched him go, his eyes narrowed.  
  
Dawn's face was flush with embarrassment. She didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected to be so unmasked.  
  
"We better get to class," Hermione said quietly. She gently hooked an arm through Dawn's and steered her towards the class. Dawn let herself be lead. Part of her felt hollow. It was a while before she realized the boys weren't following.  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"It wasn't like he said," Dawn started, feeling helpless. "We were fighting because he was upset about what I said at supper. Then I started saying stuff that was getting under his skin and he kissed me! It was so out of the blue I didn't know what to do. Then he pulled away and said it didn't happen and left. I didn't think that he'd say anything so I didn't either." She looked down. "Harry hates me know."  
  
"Don't be silly," Hermione said unconvincingly. "He's just in shock. We all are."  
  
"Mione, please believe me, I didn't say anything because it wasn't a big deal. There is nothing going on between Malfoy and I." He looked into the eyes of one of her best friends, pleading.  
  
"Mione?" she said, puzzled.  
  
"Yeah," Dawn said, shrugging. "Short for Hermione."  
  
Hermione smiled a little. "I believe you Dawn. And the guys will too. They're just surprised is all. Even after all that Malfoy said, when he came towards you Ron stepped in the way, didn't he?" Dawn nodded, thinking on that. "It'll all turn out."  
  
Dawn took her seat at History and just before class started Ron and Harry finally stepped through the door. Harry looked at her but then avoided her eyes. He made his way to his seat and sat down, not looking at her once. Dawn looked over at Hermione, who gave her a sympathetic look. It was the longest Charms class Dawn had ever had.  
  
After class she tried to get Harry's attention but he was ready and leaving the class before she knew it. Ron lingered a little, looking at Dawn oddly. He seemed to want to say something to her but then he just turned and walked away after Harry.  
  
"Great," Dawn said aloud. "My friends are all coming and looking forward to meeting the Harry Potter who currently isn't speaking to me."  
  
"I'll talk to him," Hermione said softly, putting an arm around Dawn as they walked out of the classroom.  
  
Dawn walked across the courtyard and happened to see Malfoy watching her. She glared at him but his expression was blank. After a moment a tall version of Draco came up behind him, his white blonde hair flowing down his stiff neck. It could only be Lucius Malfoy and Dawn only found a reason to glower harder at them. She turned from him, not even wanting to look at him again.  
  
The only good thing about seeing Lucius Malfoy was knowing that the parents were here! She grabbed Hermione's hand and they ran to the Great Hall. Hermione ran straight into the arms of two people that Dawn assumed were her parents. Dawn looked around for Giles but she didn't see him. She turned to walk out to check the hallways and ran smack into a familiar chest.  
  
"Well now, that's not quite the greeting I was after," Spike said with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Spike!" Dawn threw her arms around him and he stiffened a little before putting his arms around her.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Lil Bit," he said affectionately.  
  
"Now, see here," she heard Giles say. "Don't monopolize all of her affection."  
  
Dawn grinned and threw herself into Giles' arms. Giles hugged her tightly for a moment and she hugged him back. She didn't want to let go. She just wanted to hold onto this moment for a moment.  
  
"Not gonna forget me, are you Dawnie?" she heard Willow say.  
  
"Willow!" she squealed and threw herself at the redhead. She heard an "umph" come from Willow and they stumbled a little bit before regaining their balance.  
  
"Didn't miss us at all, did you, pet?" Spike joked and she grinned over to him. She looked at the three of them and could hardly believe they were standing in front of her. Giles looked exactly the same as usual. He was dressed in a tweed suit of tan and his tie was a dark brown. Spike looked exactly the same as well. He was still sporting the black tee shirt, black pants, and black duster look. His hair was slicked back and it reminded her of Draco's hair. She shoved the thought out of her mind as she looked at Willow. Willow had definitely changed. Her hair had grown a little and she was wearing it straighter. Her make up was a bit more showy than it used to be and her outfit revealed her curves very nicely. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to the middle of her thighs with black tights that disappeared under her skirt. Her purple button down top fit tight across her chest and accented her tiny waist. She looked good. Definitely not the meek Willow she was more accustomed to.  
  
"You get your fill?" Spike asked and she realized she was staring.  
  
"Sorry, but it's so good to see you guys," she said beaming.  
  
Dawn looked around and spotted Hermione. She waved her over and Hermione came, bringing her parents.  
  
"Dawn! This is my mum and dad, Mum, Dad, this is Dawn." Dawn shook hands with the two. They seemed a little bit out of their element here at Hogwarts and Dawn knew they were not magically inclined.  
  
"Hermione Granger meet Willow Rosenberg, Rupert Giles, and Spike," she beamed as she pointed to each of her friends. Hermione smiled, shaking each hand, but when she got to Spike the blood rushed out of her face and she stammered a little. The blood that left her face returned quickly and her face flushed. She mumbled a hello to Spike and pulled her hand away, looking embarrassed. Dawn looked at her oddly.  
  
"You ok?" she asked quietly. Hermione just nodded and she made an excuse to leave quickly after that, taking her parents with her. Dawn just shrugged.  
  
"So?" Willow asked expectantly.  
  
"So.what?" Dawn asked, confused.  
  
"Where is he?" she said excitedly. Dawn knew at once who she was talking about. Her eyes feel downwards. Willow lost her smile and looked at Giles and Spike.  
  
"He.he and I are kind of not talking," Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Dawnie! Why?" Willow put a hand on her arm, comfortingly.  
  
"This really awful boy made him think there was something between us when there so is not! Harry didn't believe me and now he won't talk to me."  
  
"Who's the boy, love, I'll give 'em a good lesson." Spike popped all of his knuckles in one practiced motion and Dawn smiled weakly.  
  
"Thanks, Spike, but if you go beating up the students you'll probably be asked to leave. Anyway, it's a big misunderstanding. It was one kiss and it wasn't like I wanted it."  
  
"You kissed him?" Willow asked.  
  
"So not the point," Dawn said quickly.  
  
"What about Ron?" the redhead asked.  
  
"I guess he's on Harry's side." Dawn looked miserable.  
  
"Well have you tried talking to them?" Giles asked.  
  
"I kinda thought they'd know me better than that by now. I mean, we've been friends for a little while now, and the only one who thought to ask me was Hermione." Dawn straightened her shoulders, starting to get a little upset.  
  
"Word of advice, pet," Spike said. "Men don't ask. They assume. They get in trouble. You forgive them. End of story. It's the way it goes. Don't go messing with nature."  
  
Dawn smiled a little. "Well, if they aren't even going to listen to my side of the story, then I'm not going to worry about them." She grinned at her family. "I'm so glad to see you three."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lunchtime was a tense affair. Harry didn't have any family with him but Ron's mom, dad, and what was unmistakably an older brother had apparently adopted him. He didn't seem to be left out. But unfortunately they were seated on the other side of Hermione and her parents and Dawn tried to avoid them while Hermione tried to keep the peace.  
  
Dawn involuntarily looked over at the Slytherin table just in time to see Draco point her out to his father. Dawn's chin came up and her eyes narrowed. Lucius looked at her with a bit of a smug smile when she met his eyes.  
  
Spike watched Dawn's body language as she stiffened and her chin came up. He turned in his seat and his eyes connected with the steel gray eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Lucius' eyes shifted from Dawn to Spike and for a moment they seemed to be having a stare down. The moment passed and Lucius looked down at Draco, talking to him. Spike turned back around and looked at Dawn.  
  
"Friend of yours?"  
  
She heard a snort and she looked over to Harry who was looking at her accusingly. She frowned and shook her head. "No. No friend of mine." Harry looked away, obviously angry.  
  
Dawn looked down at her plate, only now she was angry too.  
  
"Don't let him get to you," Hermione whispered to her.  
  
"Get to me?" Dawn said, her head shooting up. "No, I wouldn't want to make it harder on him. Maybe make him see what a jerk he's being and how he's hurting me. Why would I want to do that? Oh, maybe because he deserves it." She stood up. "Excuse me," she mumbled before storming out.  
  
Hermione looked over at Willow, Giles, and Spike a moment before looking over at Ron and Harry. "Least you could do is ask her side of the story before you assume you know everything, Harry Potter." She stood up and excused herself as well as she went to find Dawn.  
  
Dawn was leaned up against the wall, not far from the doors to the Great Hall. She wiped at her eyes, not wanting the tears to even fall.  
  
"Dawn?" she heard Hermione's voice. She wiped at the tears one last time before turning a weak smile to her friend. Hermione knew she was crying but she didn't mention it.  
  
"He's a stupid boy, Dawn. He'll get over his temper tantrum sooner or later."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"It's just that you're such a good friend, the idea of you and Draco Malfoy." she stopped. "Well you can see how that would be upsetting, can't you?"  
  
"What about me, though? It's not like I'm dating Malfoy!" She lowered her voice. "He kissed me. It was nothing. Then he ran away. I don't see what there is to be so upset over. This isn't the first time Malfoy's made it seem like he and I were hot and heavy and it just isn't true. Harry believed me more the first day he met me than he does now and now I'm his friend and have been for a few months."  
  
"You're right," she heard him say behind her. Dawn whirled on Harry and Ron. Harry watched her face as he spoke. "I should have asked you what happened instead of listening to that git." Harry glanced at Hermione a moment before turning his gaze back to Dawn. "Forgive me?"  
  
Dawn looked at him for a moment. "Aren't you even going to ask what happened?" Dawn asked. "Or is it that you're willing to look the other way." She saw his eyes flicker and anger registered in her own eyes. "Well don't do me any favors Potter." She glared at him. "I can't believe you're going to believe that slimy Slytherin over your own friend."  
  
"Well, why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked unsure.  
  
"Because I didn't think it was such a big flipping deal," she said, her voice rising again. "It happened. I didn't want it to. It just did. I didn't think he was gonna say something about it and I just didn't want to tell anyone because I was so embarrassed." She paused, breathing heavily. Was it because she was embarrassed? Maybe she just didn't want *this* situation happening.  
  
Harry and Ron wore similar expressions. They should have believed her. Harry hung his head. "I'm sorry, Dawn. Really."  
  
"Yeah, Dawn, me too," Ron said, looking ashamed.  
  
"How quaint," they heard. All their attention was turned to Lucius Malfoy who was watching them with a slight smile. Next to him was Draco. Draco's eyes flitted over Dawn a moment before landing on Harry. When his eyes reached Harry they hardened and his features became very much like his father's.  
  
"I think we should go back," Harry said, not taking his eyes from Lucius.  
  
"Perhaps you should run along, Harry," Lucius said, dismissing him completely. His eyes were on Dawn alone. Harry stood his ground and Dawn tried not to let the chill that was tickling her spine show. "You are quite the word around town, Miss Summers," he said, his smug look never leaving his face.  
  
"Oh?" Dawn said, trying to look unafraid.  
  
"Rumor has it that you're a Slayer's sister." Draco's eyes snapped to Dawn when his father said that. Suddenly a few of her outbursts in class made a little more sense.  
  
"Well, you know what happens when you listen to rumors," Dawn said bravely.  
  
"No, what happens?" Lucius seemed to be daring her.  
  
Dawn swallowed to wet her dry throat. "People who listen to rumors seem to be unable to do anything but turn around and spread them, turning into the gossiping ninnies they heard the information from in the first place."  
  
His eyebrows rose slowly. He seemed impressed.  
  
"Touché."  
  
"Is everything alright out here?" Giles said, coming around from behind Lucius and Draco. Lucius' eyes lit up when he saw Giles.  
  
"Ripper," his voice was soft and nearly inaudible. "Well, well. I had heard you became respectable."  
  
"Lucius. I had heard you were not." Giles didn't smile. He made it clear that he was not afraid of Lucius Malfoy. For once, the smug look left Lucius' face and in its place was a small glare.  
  
"We'll see each other again."  
  
"Looking forward to it," Giles said, standing his ground. Lucius put a hand to his son's back and led him away, giving one last glance to Dawn before going into the Great Hall.  
  
"You can never be too careful around that man, remember that." Giles relaxed a little and turned to Dawn and her friends. "You must be Ron Weasley," he said, holding his hand out for Ron. Ron smiled and shook his hand, nodding. "And Harry Potter," Giles said in awe. He tried to keep it from his voice, but he couldn't help it when he thought of all this particular boy had been through. "I'm Rupert Giles, Dawn's guardian."  
  
After pleasantries were exchanged, Giles led the children back into the Great Hall. Dawn avoided looking at the Slytherin table, but instead focused on her table. All of the adults seemed to be pleased when they saw the smiles on everyone's faces.  
  
Dawn fidgeted through lunch. She wanted to get Giles alone to ask him how he knew Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. She wondered if they were a connection to Voldemort. She started to feel really antsy. She noticed that Giles glanced at the teacher's tables more than a few times. She saw Snape glancing at Giles as well. She frowned.  
  
Lunch was painfully slow but finally it was over and people started to scatter.  
  
"Let's go outside for some fresh air," she said to Giles. He nodded. She, Giles, and Willow all stood up. Spike excused himself, saying he had stuff to do. Dawn smiled, figuring he was off to start some trouble. Hermione told her she'd catch up and Ron stayed behind with his family.  
  
Once they were sure they weren't going to be overheard, Dawn turned to Giles.  
  
"What do you know about Snape?"  
  
Giles looked startled at her directness. "Well," he took his glasses off, cleaning them, "Severus and I knew each other when we were younger." Giles didn't look up at her as he said those words. He refitted his glasses on his face.  
  
"You knew Snape?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. We used to run around together before I went to college."  
  
"Come on, Giles. You promised you'd tell me about him when you got here. You're here. Spill!"  
  
He looked at Dawn and smiled a little. "Quite right. We were a bunch of troublemakers. Snape, Lucius, and I." Harry and Dawn both looked surprised at that little revelation. "All three of us were young and loved to dabble. Unfortunately I didn't learn my lesson and I ventured onto college and met Ethan. But before college, when I was on break from school, I met Lucius and Severus in a pub. The Leaky Cauldron. They were both graduates of Hogwarts and I had only heard of the school in my studies. They fascinated me, and they, in turn, were fascinated by me. I showed them some potions I had learned and they balked at my use of magic without a wand. They showed me some of their brand of magic. Severus was very interested in my potions and had been ever since. Lucius was less impressed after a while. Lucius was really the leader of the group. Severus and I were friendlier than Lucius and I. Lucius always seemed to have a barrier between him and the world. His heart was ice and he only seemed interested in new ways of causing trouble. Severus, on the other hand, was truly a good friend to me, back then."  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked.  
  
"Time. I went off to college. Severus and Lucius went their separate ways. I tried keeping in touch with Severus, but after a while he changed. See, when I knew him, he wasn't like he is now. He was cool," Giles smiled. "He was posh. There really isn't a better word."  
  
Harry and Dawn exchanged looks that clearly said they couldn't picture Snape as posh. Willow giggled when she saw their disbelieving look.  
  
"I had heard of Lucius and Severus becoming Death Eaters."  
  
Dawn frowned. "What the heck is that?"  
  
"A Death Eater is a follower of Voldemort," Harry said quietly. Giles looked at him in surprise. He wasn't surprised that Harry knew the information, but that Harry had spoken his name. Harry didn't seem to notice. He seemed to be haunted with his own demons and was deep in reflection.  
  
"Right. Well, you can imagine how I felt. Severus and I had truly been good friends. Lucius tried to convert me into a Death Eater, but I wasn't interested. I had finally learned my lesson in meddling with magic and I was becoming more serious about my studies and my duties as a Watcher. Lucius and I had a.disagreement. In the end he left unsuccessful." The way he said that made Dawn think there was more to it, but she didn't ask.  
  
"Earlier when we were talking to Lucius Malfoy, he dismissed me," Harry said. Giles looked at him thoughtfully. Harry smiled, "I'm just not used to Voldemort's followers doing that. Usually they are very interested in me." He looked at Dawn. "They're interested in her now, aren't they?"  
  
Dawn looked to Giles, although she knew the answer already. She had known before she came to the school.  
  
"Yes," was all Giles said. Harry took a deep breath and then nodded.  
  
"He won't get her," he said with feeling. Dawn smiled at Harry and took his hand in hers. She almost dropped it after she had realized what she had just done, but she didn't. It had seemed so natural and Harry squeezed her hand reassuringly and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you, Harry. She means a great deal to us all. I feel better knowing that you'll be watching out for her."  
  
"I can watch out for myself, you know," she said to Giles. She wasn't mad, but she felt like she should point this out to him.  
  
"Of course you can, Dawnie," Willow said. "But it's best to have as much help as possible." She smiled to Harry who smiled back.  
  
"So why is it that Snape seems out to get me?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well, like I said, he's changed. I don't know the circumstances but I do know that Professor Dumbledore respects him a great deal. I suspect he's turned over a new leaf. I think he has been checking on me and I believe he knew about your connection to me well before I showed up here. It is possible he associates me with a time in his life in which he'd rather not revisit. Perhaps he treats you like he does because of your affiliation with me, and for that, I'm sorry."  
  
"That's British for, 'He doesn't like you because of me,'" Willow chimed in. Dawn laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes, well, I think you should be careful around him. I don't know how trustworthy he is."  
  
"I am not usually someone who sticks up for Snape," Harry said, smiling wryly, "but if he were still a Death Eater, he wouldn't be here."  
  
"Lucius is a Death Eater, and he's here," Willow pointed out.  
  
"No, I believe he's right," Giles said. "Lucius is here, yes, but he's being watched. As is a few other Slytherin parents. I don't think Snape would be allowed to interact with the children like he can if he were still a Death Eater. Still, I am not totally satisfied that he is tame."  
  
"Color me surprised," Dawn said sarcastically. Giles smiled to her.  
  
"So.why does Voldemort want Dawn?"  
  
Giles looked at him in awe again. "It's extraordinary how you so candidly say his name," he said. "I should think you most of all would fear him."  
  
"I do fear him, Mr. Giles." Harry smiled a little. "But I don't fear his name."  
  
Giles nodded. "I believe they believe Dawn could be of some use to the Dark Lord. She is pure energy. If she could be harnessed.well, I am unsure what they could use her energy for. She's a key. I know that she, on a certain day and time could be used to unlock dimensional walls. It's hard to know what else she can do."  
  
Dawn looked uncomfortable. "Can we stop talking about me as if I were, one, not here and, two, not a person?"  
  
"I apologize, Dawn." Giles smiled and looked around them. He frowned. "I believe we're being watched," he said simply.  
  
Dawn, Willow, and Harry started to look around discreetly.  
  
"Don't look around," Willow said. "Just continue talking like we were actually having a conversation." She lowered her head and started to chant in Latin. The other's talked to each other uneasily. They were all unsure what she was doing. Suddenly she whirled to her left and looked up. Her eyes were dark black and they met the equally black eyes of Severus Snape.  
  
He looked surprised at her sudden movement, but he didn't move away like he was guilty. Instead he continued to watch the group, although at the moment he was very intrigued by the redheaded girl. Giles put a hand on Willow's shoulder, looking up at Snape. By now, Harry and Dawn were looking up at him too. Snape was on a third floor balcony, just watching the group. He couldn't hear them from there, but it was unnerving to be watched over by him in this way. After a moment, his eyes on Giles, Snape bowed his head and then turned, his black robes flicking around him, and he left their sight.  
  
Dawn breathed a little easier with Snape gone, but Giles and Willow both seemed deep in thought. Dawn looked at Willow's face and was shocked to find her smiling at where Snape used to be. She looked at Harry and discreetly pointed it out to him. Harry looked at the pretty redhead and then got a disgusted look on his face and mouthed 'ew' to Dawn. She giggled and Willow snapped her head to Dawn.  
  
"What? What's funny?"  
  
Dawn burst out laughing. Willow's cheeks flamed as if she had been caught being naughty and that just made Dawn laugh all the more. Harry joined in on the laughter, which made Willow try to hide her flaming cheeks.  
  
Giles shook his head at the whole bunch. "I will never come to understand you children," he said in bemusement, but he smiled as well, just happy to see them happy. He watched Dawn as she teased Willow. Tomorrow, if all went well, he'd be seeing her smile again. He had already spoken to Dumbledore. Now all he had to do was wait.  
  
Dawn looked over at Giles.  
  
"What's got you smiling?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
He smiled to her. "You'll see." 


	7. Not Alone

Author's Notes: This is the seventh chapter in my new HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Not Alone'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Anya isn't a demon and is with Xander, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled, and Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at jesca10@attbi.com.  
  
Some notes on the fic:  
  
Just another thanks for everyone who is sending such nice feedback for this story. To answer some questions, the history of Buffy has been changed, what with Dawn leaving and all so things may not go as it did on the show. Buffy may not be revived, Tara may not die, Xander may not leave Anya. Nothing after season five will happen exactly like it did on the show. Also, I have no idea the direction of this story. I just write what comes to me. So as for whether the Dawn/Draco thing will be like Buffy/Spike, I have no idea. To those who wonder if Dawn will be with Draco or with Harry.I have no idea. I guess we'll all just have to see.;)  
  
On with the story.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Classes went on like normal on Tuesday. While the students were in class, the adults were being given the grand tour. Double Transfiguration didn't usually slip away so swiftly, but it was over before anyone knew it. Dawn was relieved. Ever since she had woken up and realized that today was the Ravenclaw game, she was feeling her stomach was in knots.  
  
"Nervous?" Harry asked her as the class let out.  
  
"Very," she confirmed.  
  
"Don't be. You'll do great," he said and slipped an arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at him.  
  
"Hey Harry," a voice said making the two look over. Cho Chang smiled at Harry and his arm slipped from around Dawn almost immediately.  
  
"Hey Cho," he said. His voice had a sort of dreamy quality to it. Dawn's eyes narrowed. She folded her arms in front of herself. As per usual, Cho didn't look at anyone but Harry as she spoke.  
  
"I just wanted to wish you luck tonight," she smiled. She leaned forward a little and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. He seemed shocked by her touch. "I'm more than a little nervous. It's one thing to do this in front of the school, but all those parents." She smiled.  
  
"Oh, you have nothing to worry about Cho. You're a great Seeker." She smiled prettily at the compliment. Dawn started to feel like maybe she should leave Harry to this when someone bumped her from behind, making her shoot forward into Cho. She gave a startled sound as she careened into the girl, knocking her down. Cho landed with an oomph, Dawn on top of her.  
  
"Cho! Dawn! Are you ok?" Harry said, trying to pull Dawn off of Cho. Dawn looked over at who had pushed her and noticed Malfoy and his two lackeys laughing as they were walking away. She pushed Harry's hands away, irritated and got up off of Cho.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said, trying to help Cho up. Cho looked very put out as she accepted Harry's help up, ignoring Dawn's. She glared at Dawn.  
  
"What are you trying to do? Break something so I can't play today?" She straightened her robes angrily.  
  
"No.I.I was pushed," Dawn wasn't expecting this kind of behavior from the girl.  
  
"I don't think she meant to-" Harry stopped at Cho's hurt look.  
  
"I'll see you later, Harry," she said, walking away stiffly. Harry watched her go, totally oblivious to Dawn or anyone for a moment. He looked as if his puppy had died. Dawn rubbed her now sore elbow and watched Harry, hurt. Finally Harry snapped out of it, as Cho turned the corner out of sight.  
  
"You ok?" Harry said, turning to Dawn. By this time, Dawn was really upset.  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me, Harry," she said accusingly.  
  
"What? I.I was going to but."  
  
"Forget it," she said, a little irritably. "Let's go find the others."  
  
Harry frowned at her but didn't protest. They walked to the school, looking for the others and their families.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow frowned and checked her map. All the visitors were given a map so they could find their way around the school. Each map was enchanted so that it showed the user their location and all of the rooms of note were marked. But for some reason, Willow's map didn't seem to be working. Nothing registered on it. She thought about doing a little magic to make it work but she wasn't sure what kind of spell to use. Instead she rolled up the map and started to look around manually.  
  
Ever since she had learned about Hogwarts from Giles she had been dying to come here. The idea of an entire school set up to teach young people magic was just thrilling to her. Most people in America seemed to view magic as some Satan-worshiping voodoo and it was somewhat refreshing to her to know that not everyone felt that way.  
  
She saw some stairs leading downwards. She was quite sure that this was not the way back to the Great Hall, where she was anxious to have lunch, but she hoped she would run into someone just the same. Willow descended the steps slowly, looking around. It was darker down there and the halls were colder. She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a light blue shirt that made her green eyes more aqua colored. It was an off the shoulder top, and right now her shoulders were starting to prickle with goosebumps. Added to that, her black skirt, while not tight, was rather short. It was pleated and swished around her thighs. She wasn't too worried about it's length thought. Her black tights covered everything. But right now the thin material that her tights were made out of seemed to let the cold right in to her skin.  
  
"Lost?" she heard a voice from behind her. She jumped, flinging herself around. It was Severus Snape. He had just walked out of a room and was standing in its doorway. Willow's mouth went dry and she couldn't make herself make sound. Snape was quite imposing that day he was on the balcony, but up close, he was even more so. He stood there with his black hair hanging down around his face. His wide shoulders as well as his entire frame was draped in black robes. His hands were unseen within the robes. Her eyes traveled to his face, which looked slightly as if he were seeing something he didn't understand.  
  
"Daft?" he asked, this time sounding annoyed. That snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?"  
  
He sighed, as if being very patient. "Are you daft, woman?"  
  
"No. Not daft. Not dumb. Not deaf, either. You just startled me."  
  
His chin came up a little and he took a step forward, closing the door he came from. "Obviously." She narrowed her eyes. He sure was being nasty. "Are you lost?"  
  
"Obviously," she said, mocking his tone and dropping her voice a little. His eyes widened a bit and his nostrils flared. She widened her eyes a moment, a bit intimidated by him. He looked like he might want to turn her into a toad.  
  
"Follow me." He turned, his robes swirling around him, and started to walk the way she had come from. She frowned but followed him. She noticed that he was keeping a brisk pace ahead of her and the way she was following him, it almost seemed as if she were one of his students and she were in trouble. She jogged a little to walk next to him, rather than behind him.  
  
"So," she said brightly, "you teach here?"  
  
He looked at her as if she were stupid. She looked surprised at his nastiness.  
  
"Well, I'm certainly not a student here."  
  
"I guess not. But you could be some unlucky kid's dad," she muttered.  
  
"No, I couldn't," he said tightly, staring straight ahead.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
He sighed, breaking her off. "Save your apologies. I didn't mean couldn't as in I can't spawn but rather couldn't as in I wouldn't want to."  
  
"Oh." Willow looked ahead. She wondered to herself what could make a man so nasty to someone he didn't know. But then she realized that he did know she was a friend of Giles'.  
  
"So you know Giles, huh?" she said, watching his face. She got him to look at her, but only for a moment before he looked ahead.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You guys used to be friends."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What happened?" she asked. He seemed to be getting annoyed, but annoying him was better than walking through these halls, silent and as if she were cowed.  
  
"Do you do little else but talk? I never understood the need to fill a perfectly good quiet with useless prattle for the sake of having something to say. You'll forgive me, but small talk isn't my strong suit."  
  
Willow stopped in her tracks. It took him a moment but Snape noticed she was not following and stopped as well. He looked at her and she looked angry. He raised an eyebrow at that.  
  
"No, I won't forgive you. Actually, I think I'll dislike you instead. I have no idea what I could have possibly done to make you so crabby, but you can just escort yourself to where ever you're going. I'll find my way out, without you." She stalked past him. His expression didn't change as she past him, but she didn't care. She was full of indignant anger.  
  
When she came to a fork in the hallway she stopped. She started turning left but then thought about it and started to go right.  
  
"So sure are you?" she heard Snape say from behind her. She inwardly groaned. Finally she turned around.  
  
"Which way?"  
  
He looked at her a moment. "I apologize for my harshness. It wasn't meant to be offensive." He looked uncomfortable with the apology and she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Well it was," Willow said, almost pouting. He watched her face and could see the moment she decided to put it behind her. She stuck her hand out to him. "I'm Willow Rosenberg," she introduced herself.  
  
He looked at her hand a second before taking it. His hand was rough and a bit chilly. It engulfed her much smaller hand. "Severus Snape," he said, pulling his hand away afterwards. He still looked as if he was trying to comprehend her.  
  
"So, which way?" she asked, eyeing the fork. He indicated the right and she followed, faintly aware that she was going to head the right way even without Snape's help.  
  
"Did you not get a map?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I did. But it's broken," she said, handing him the map. He stopped and opened it. He took his wand out.  
  
"Revealio!" he shouted and the map glowed for a moment. She watched intently as he used his wand. He handed it back to her and she saw that it was indeed working. She smiled a little.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
He nodded curtly, starting up again.  
  
"You know, you should just talk to him."  
  
"I haven't a clue what you are talking about."  
  
"Giles. He's a good guy. You should just talk to him."  
  
Snape looked over at her but was silent.  
  
"Are you afraid?"  
  
"I am not afraid," he said, his mouth pulling into a thin line.  
  
"Well then, why not talk to him?"  
  
"That's my business, Miss Rosenberg, and I'll thank you to stay out of it."  
  
"Ok.no need to get grumpy again," she frowned.  
  
"I am not grumpy," he said, the word grumpy came out as if it tasted poor in his mouth.  
  
"Right," she said, "and I'm not a redhead."  
  
Snape sighed in frustration and was about to say something when Willow noticed the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh! My stop. Thanks!" She smiled a little to him before walking in, spying Dawn and heading towards the Gryffindor table.  
  
Dawn smiled as she saw Willow come in. She frowned a little when she saw that Snape entered just behind her. Had they come together?  
  
Lunch was fairly pleasant, except for the gut wrenching nerves and the disturbing feeling that someone was watching her that was. Dawn looked over to the Slytherin table. Her blue eyes connected with steely ice ones. The way Lucius looked at her unnerved her. She looked away, trying to concentrate on the conversation at the table.  
  
After lunch, she had about an hour before the match would begin.  
  
"I have something for you," Giles said to her. She looked at him with interest.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
He smiled and led her away from the Great Hall, alone. He took her through many halls she hadn't been in before, and she was sure he was taking her to his quarters.  
  
"Am I even supposed to be in this part of the castle?" she asked, looking around with mild interest.  
  
"I'm sure it's all right if you're accompanied by me," he assured her.  
  
"I'm nervous about the game," Dawn said after a moment.  
  
"Well I'm confident that you will do a smashing job, Dawn. You're quite a talented girl, you know."  
  
She flushed at the compliment. They stopped at a door. He looked at Dawn a second before he spoke the password.  
  
"Anne," he said and the door opened. Dawn smiled. Buffy's middle name.  
  
Inside, Dawn stared at the room. It was huge! It was actually like a small apartment. There was a sitting room with a fireplace, some couches and a desk pushed against the wall. There was a small bar against another wall and a door lead to the bedroom. Dawn could see the canopied bed from where she stood.  
  
"This is bloody fantastic!" Dawn said. She looked at Giles who was looking at her in amusement. She looked confused for a moment.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Bloody?" he chuckled. "Be careful, Dawn. You're starting to sound British."  
  
She laughed a little. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" she teased. "So what's the surprise?" she asked.  
  
"This," he said, bringing out a shining new broom. Dawn's eyes widened considerably.  
  
"It's a-"  
  
"Nimbus 2001," Dawn said in awe. She looked rooted to the spot and Giles smiled as he brought the broomstick to her. She gratefully accepted it, giving him a fierce hug.  
  
"Well, it isn't a Firebolt, but I didn't want you going out on a borrowed school broom, either," he said, rubbing her back in a fatherly fashion as he hugged her in return.  
  
She smiled to her new broomstick. "I've got to try this out before the match."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn strapped her protective gear on and put her cloak around her shoulders. She was ready. The weather was holding up. It was cold but not as rainy as it had been in past weeks. She felt an excited flutter in her stomach. Her first game.  
  
When Angelina led them all to the doors that would take them out, Dawn gripped her new Nimbus 2001 tightly as she mounted it. It was time.  
  
The Gryffindor team roared out of the doors as soon as it opened and the team did some fancy synchronized flying before everyone settled in their spots. Cheers from Gryffindor and polite clapping from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw met them. Slytherins hissed at the Gryffindor players. Ravenclaw flew out shortly after Gryffindor and they were met with a round of applause from both Slytherin and Ravenclaws. It didn't faze anyone, though. Slytherins usually rooted for whoever was playing against Gryffindor.  
  
Dawn looked around, as nervous as she'd ever been. She spotted Giles and Willow seated by the Gryffindors. She wished Spike could join them, but with the sun out, it wasn't possible. She had seen very little of him since everyone arrived and she was a little concerned about how he had been spending his time.  
  
Dawn glanced over to the Slytherin side and noticed Lucius watching her intently. She noticed Draco beside him, his look guarded. She narrowed her eyes a little, making Lucius smile a little more. She looked away, putting her mind on Quidditch.  
  
When the Quaffle was up, Dawn pushed all other thoughts away. She focused on the activity of the ball and blocked out all other things. She watched the Ravenclaw Chasers as they tossed the ball back and forth between the three. One of the twins darted in front of Dawn's sight and she heard the sound of a Bludger being swatted away, but she didn't let it distract her. She had learned to trust the Beaters. When the ball was thrown to a hoop Dawn quickly darted out in front of the ball, batting it away with the tail of her broom. The crowd cheered.  
  
Katie tossed the ball to Angelina who dove quickly to miss two Ravenclaw Chasers who were trying to sandwich her and tossed it to Alicia who made it through the hoop.  
  
"Ten points for Gryffindor!" Dawn heard Lee Jordan yell.  
  
She was up again when one of the Ravenclaw Chasers faked throwing the ball, tossing it way over her head to a waiting teammate behind the hoops. Dawn moved upwards to catch the ball and didn't get down fast enough before the Chaser flew around and tossed it into the hoop.  
  
"Ten points for Ravenclaw!" Dawn narrowed her eyes and remained focused.  
  
The Ravenclaw Keeper seemed to be in some sort of a funk as the next three attempts to score for Gryffindor worked and Dawn started to feel exhilarated with the idea of winning her first game. She let herself get so sidetracked with her thoughts, though, that she barely was able to put herself between the ball and one of the hoops she was supposed to be guarding. The incident put her back on track as she blocked the next attempt as well. Third time looked to be the charm for Ravenclaw as she missed the next attempt. Dawn hit her broomstick handle in frustration. She missed seeing the Bludger that was hit towards her until it was on her and she flew off of her broomstick, landing hard in the sand below. Her broomstick landed beside her, but Dawn couldn't get up. The wind had been totally knocked out of her and she struggled to breathe. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy looking over the side at her. She gritted her teeth and stood, picking up her broom. She didn't bother to brush herself off but ascended quickly before Ravenclaw could make another goal.  
  
The game went on a lot longer than anyone had expected it would. When the sun went down, a time out was called and lights were turned on. Dawn flew to a refreshment stand and drank down some water quickly. Her forehead had blood on it from hitting the hoops as she was defending them, but the blood was long dried. Her hands hurt worse than she had ever felt from catching the Quaffle so many times. The score was 110 to 130 with Gryffindor in the lead.  
  
"They're good!" one of the twins said, nearly out of breath.  
  
"Yeah, it looks like their new Chaser is really working for them," Angelina said with a frown. "Harry, we're counting on you. I know you haven't done this in the dark before and the snitch is going to be even harder to see, but we need this win," she said. He nodded.  
  
"I almost had it but Cho cut me off.again," he said, a little frustrated.  
  
"You remember your third year when she kept doing that?" Angelina asked. Harry nodded. "She's not stupid, Potter. She knows what she's doing. It's fairly obvious that you have a thing for her." Harry flushed a little and Dawn looked away. "Get over it. This is Quidditch. There's no room for that here, got me?" she said, seriously. Harry nodded, knowing she was right.  
  
When the whistle blew, the team scurried to their positions. Dawn was happy to note that Spike had come to watch her play now that the sun had gone down.  
  
The game started in a frenzy. A Bludger nearly unseated Harry as he dove for what could only be the snitch. Dawn put her mind to the Quaffle. After being hit with a Bludger, though, she was a little more worried about them. Still, no Bludger came to hit her and soon she was totally focused on keeping the Quaffle from the hoops. Both teams seemed to be evenly matched. Neither was making much in the way of scores. It was going to come down to endurance, and the snitch.  
  
Dawn circled the hoops, a trick she liked to do once in a while. Ravenclaw Chasers seemed to be falling for it now more than before. Dawn was sure it was because they were more tired. Just as Dawn got around the far right hoop the Ravenclaws would throw left. Because Dawn was too close to the right and center hoop, it forced them to throw left and knowing where your opponent was going to throw was half the battle. Dawn quickly maneuvered down, through the poles that held the hoops and up in time to catch the Quaffle. She grinned as the Ravenclaw Chaser cursed and flew off. Dawn caught Cho's eye as the girl flew by. Dawn threw the ball to Alicia and the game continued.  
  
Keeping the Quaffle from the hoops became easier as the night went on. Both teams were getting tired and their imaginations where running down. Dawn hoped they would call another time out, but she knew they were rare. She narrowed her eyes as she saw two Ravenclaw Chasers weaving around, tossing the ball back and forth. Cho was racing towards Dawn's end of the field from closer to the ground, her eyes seemed to be focused on something. Harry was close behind her. Dawn focused on the Chasers until suddenly the ball was dropped and Cho caught it. Dawn didn't even notice that Cho had the ball until it sailed past her, through the hoop, scoring the tying score of 140 for Ravenclaw. Dawn's eyes widened. She didn't even know the Seeker could score, much less to think that she would. Her eyes narrowed as she caught Cho's satisfied look being thrown her way. No way was another score being made by the Ravenclaws, Dawn vowed.  
  
Energy seeped through Dawn and her tired body seemed to be rejuvenated. The Ravenclaw Chasers were unable to get past her as she repeatedly blocked the Quaffle as it neared her hoops. Although she was doing well before, when she was angry, she was even better.  
  
While the Quaffle was on it's way to the Ravenclaw Keeper, Dawn spotted Harry and Cho, side by side diving towards the ground. They were going so fast, her image of them blurred. Harry started pulling in front of her and Dawn was sure he was going to hit the ground. Cho pulled out before Harry though and Harry pulled up just in time, the Golden Snitch in hand. Gryffindor had won!  
  
The crowd erupted with cheers as Dawn and the other Gryffindors went to Harry, cheering and patting him on the back. Dawn cast a huge smile towards Draco who was just watching on, his face impassive. She looked to her friends who were clapping for Gryffindor. Willow was standing up and whistling too. Dawn waved at them, a happy expression on her face. The team, lead by Harry, started to fly back to the locker rooms, but they made a victory lap around the field first. Dawn was smiling out to all of the people who where waving and clapping. As they rounded the hoops and prepared to descend towards the building Dawn caught a glimpse of a girl standing on the ground next to the hoops Ravenclaw was guarding during the game. Something about the girl made Dawn's eyes fix on her and as she got closer and the face became clearer, Dawn fainted.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn was floating in a black abyss. She couldn't see anything. But she seemed to be swimming. It was calm. She didn't seem to be breathing, but she didn't seem to have to either. She just swam along until something hit her hand. She grasped it and swam upwards, taking it with her. When she got to the top, sight flashed to her eyes and she was in the water. She was in the middle of the ocean and it was stormy and the sky was grey. She was floating on the item she bumped into and grabbed. She looked down and at the thing and realized it was Buffy's headstone. Buffy's name peeked out at her and she screamed herself awake.  
  
Dawn looked around her. She was sat up in bed and Willow, Giles, Spike, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were beside her bed. They all looked concerned but it was Giles who had his hand on her shoulder and was telling her it was all ok.  
  
"Buffy," Dawn said, panting as if she had ran a race. "Buffy was out there." She knew she sounded stupid but she could have sworn she saw Buffy.  
  
"Dawn, calm down and I'll tell you everything," Giles said. The way that he said it made her heart constrict for a moment in hope. She lay back in bed and did her best to calm her breathing. Giles seemed to be waiting for her and the seconds ticked on like years.  
  
"So?" she finally asked, impatiently.  
  
"I am not sure how to begin. I had, on many occasions, practiced how to tell you, but I never imagined that it would happen this way."  
  
"Giles, just tell me," Dawn said with feeling.  
  
"I resurrected Buffy," Willow said simply. "Well, I had help, but." she trailed off. Giles shoulders slumped a little at not being able to tell it to Dawn more delicately. He looked at Dawn.  
  
Dawn's eyes were as wide as saucers. She looked at everyone's face, but she could see no humor. This wasn't a joke. That really was Buffy.  
  
"Where is she?" she whispered, not really trusting her voice. She heard a clicking of heels that made her whirl her head over towards the curtain that separated her bed in the infirmary from the others. She held her breath as the heels echoed in her ears until finally Buffy emerged from behind the curtain. Dawn drew a full breath in. Buffy was just the way she remembered her. Thoughts that this could be the Buffybot flashed through her mind, but she new that her friends wouldn't do that to her.  
  
"Hi, Dawn," Buffy said, timidly. The way Dawn was looking at her made her remember the first time she saw one of the castle ghosts. She must have looked the same way. Dawn just stared at her for a moment and Buffy let her have that moment. She knew this was going to be hard to digest. It was hard for her to digest at first.  
  
Dawn's eyes started to water a little and she held a hand out to her sister. Buffy's face looked relieved as she came towards Dawn, taking her hand and sitting on the bed. Dawn threw her arms around her and hugged her sister as tight as she could. Buffy's arms closed around her and instantly Dawn felt complete. Buffy was alive. Buffy was alive and she was here. For once Dawn felt like she was not alone.  
  
*~*~*  
  
It seemed like forever when the last of her friends left. All she wanted was to be alone with Buffy and talk to her for a while. Although it took a while, finally they were alone.  
  
"When did this happen?" Dawn asked Buffy.  
  
"About a month ago," Buffy smiled. "They wanted to tell you then, but I was.well let's just say I wasn't myself. They weren't sure if I'd recover or not and so they decided to wait to tell you." Dawn just stared at her as if Buffy might disappear if she blinked. "Please don't be angry, Dawn. They wanted to tell you, but they didn't want you to be worried."  
  
"I'm not mad. I just.how?"  
  
"Willow, mostly. She got the help of Anya, Xander, and Tara too. But it was mostly Willow. She's been plotting this ever since I died, apparently." Buffy had a far away look in her eyes for a moment and then seemed to snap out of it. "Cost her a lot. She and Tara aren't together anymore."  
  
"What?" Dawn seemed truly shocked.  
  
"Yeah. Tara was worried that Willow was using too much magic and Willow and she had a fight that broke them up. Don't tell me you've not noticed Willow's new look?"  
  
"I've noticed. Her clothes are tighter and.less," Dawn awkwardly said.  
  
"Yeah. She started that when Tara left. She's been a little more wild lately. Hanging out with Amy."  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"The rat?"  
  
"Oh," Dawn said, her brows furrowed. She couldn't help but think of how Willow was looking at the balcony Snape was on that day or how they seemed to come in together at the Great Hall before the Quidditch game.  
  
"What is it?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. I'm sorry. I just phased out for a moment." Dawn smiled at Buffy. It was good to see her.  
  
"Well, Giles wrote to Dumbledore and told him I would be late but that I would be here and he gave the permission for me to be here, even though there were already three people coming." Dawn smiled. "Well, I think we should get this nurse to let you out of here. I want to see everything and properly meet your friends. We should make the best of this week before we go back to Sunnydale."  
  
"We?" Dawn suddenly felt a chill creep over her.  
  
"Yeah. Now that I'm home, there's no reason for you to stay here," Buffy said, smiling. Dawn's mind started racing. No more Harry. No more Hermione. No more magic. No more Quidditch. No more Hogwarts. "We'll be like a family again. You, me, the gang. All together again. The way it should be." 


	8. There's No Place Like Home

Author's Notes: This is the eighth chapter in my HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'There's No Place Like Home'. The rating for this chapter is PG-13. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Anya isn't a demon and is with Xander, Tara is alive and with Willow, Spike is NOT souled, and Giles is still around.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at Jesca@comcast.net.  
  
Some notes on the fic:  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me through this work. I know I don't post as often as I should (or as often as I'd like), but I am glad for your patience and that you still care to read it when I do update. Thanks.you all know who you are.  
  
To answer some questions, the history of Buffy has been changed, what with Dawn leaving and all so things may not go as it did on the show. Tara may not die, Xander may not leave Anya, and so on. Nothing after season five will happen exactly like it did on the show. Also, I have no idea the direction of this story. I just write what comes to me. So as for whether the Dawn/Draco thing will be like Buffy/Spike, I have no idea. To those who wonder if Dawn will be with Draco or with Harry.I have no idea. I guess we'll all just have to see.;)  
  
On with the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn had been too shocked to say much of anything. It only just occurred to her that Buffy was serious when Madam Pomfrey gave Buffy permission to take her out of the infirmary.  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Yeah?" Buffy smiled at Dawn, seemingly happy to be with her.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
"What about?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Well," Dawn started feeling unsure how to handle this. She had just gotten Buffy back. She didn't want to fight with her now. But she knew she couldn't leave Hogwarts. "I wanted to talk about.home."  
  
Buffy nodded and waited.  
  
"It's here," Dawn said finally. She didn't know how else to say it than to come out with it.  
  
"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. "What's here?"  
  
"Home." Dawn looked at Buffy's face. She seemed to not comprehend what Dawn was saying, but only for a moment. Then, when understanding dawned on her, her shoulders slumped a little.  
  
"I know this is hard, Dawn, but I can protect you now. The only reason the Council wanted you here was so you'd have protection and now you do, in Sunnydale.where we live." She looked like this should be such an easy thing for Dawn to comprehend. Dawn stopped in the hallway.  
  
"No, I live here." Dawn was getting a little miffed now. It was just like Buffy to not consider her feelings. "You know, when you.left.I thought that there was nothing I'd like better then to stay with Giles and the gang because I didn't really have any family left."  
  
"I didn't just leave, Dawn. I died. I couldn't help that."  
  
"Yes, actually, you could. You jumped off the scaffolding. It's not like I pushed you." Dawn folded her arms in front of her.  
  
"Not the point," Buffy said. "The point is-"  
  
"No, let me finish," Dawn cut in. "Even though none of them really wanted me to come here, they gave me the choice, and I made it. I want to be here. I wasn't just put here. These people aren't my babysitters. They're my friends and I want to be here. I am learning so much here! I know how to turn rats into cups. I know how to brew a potion that makes someone have hiccups for three days straight! I know how to fly and I know how to use this!" she said as she pulled out her five and a half inch Redwood wand.  
  
Buffy looked at the wand in confusion. "It's a stick Dawn. I know how to use them too."  
  
Dawn looked indignant. "It is not a stick! It's a wand. It's my wand." She looked at Buffy who was looking at her as if she were delusional. Dawn looked around for something, anything that was on the ground around them. The castle was impeccable as usual. Dawn sighed and then remembered her Nimbus 2001 that was on her bed.  
  
"Dawn, it's ok, really." Buffy said.  
  
Dawn narrowed her eyes. "Accio Nimbus 2001!" Dawn shouted. The wand glowed for a moment and then nothing.  
  
Buffy smiled a little patient smile to Dawn. "Dawnie, it's ok. Look, I didn't know that this was going to upset you so-" Buffy stopped talking when she saw a broom flying towards Dawn with no rider. Dawn's hand came out to it and it went right to her hand and stopped.  
  
"That spell is used to summon things." Dawn put her wand away. "Could be useful if you're ever without a stake but you know where one is." Dawn watched her sister. Buffy just seemed shocked. "What did you think I was doing here? Buffy, it's Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What did you think I'd be doing if not learning magic?"  
  
Buffy seemed a little bewildered. "I thought they were protecting you. No one told me you were learning magic."  
  
"Buffy, when you saw me I was flying a broomstick. What did you think?"  
  
"Well, Giles told me the place was enchanted. Riding an enchanted broomstick and being able to do magic are two different things."  
  
Dawn nodded her assent to that. "Still, Buffy, I'm not just here lounging around being protected. I'm learning how to protect myself. I'm learning how to duel. I'm learning how to do things that you guys might actually find useful when I do come back to Sunnydale. It's what I wanted."  
  
"This is really what you wanted? To stay here and learn magic?" Buffy seemed a little disbelieving.  
  
"In place of going to Sunnydale and being in your way? Yeah. In place of going to Sunnydale and being told I'm too young to help out? Oh yeah. In place of going to Sunnydale and being a drain on everyone there? Let me see.yes." Dawn said sarcastically. "What am I going to do in Sunnydale? Anya or Xander will be left behind to protect me while you go face life and death every night, that's what. At least while I'm here you can have Anya and Xander as extra combatants while I'm learning something useful. I'm safe here. And happy. I have friends here." Dawn said the last sentence with a little bit of sadness in her voice. She didn't want to leave them.  
  
"Is everything ok here?" they heard. Buffy and Dawn turned to see Harry approaching slowly. He could see sister facing off with sister and was unsure whether he should interfere.  
  
"Hi, Harry," Dawn said. "Have you met Buffy, my sister?" she asked, indicating Buffy.  
  
"Not properly," he smiled and held a hand out for Buffy. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."  
  
Buffy smiled and shook his hand. He couldn't have been more than fifteen.  
  
"And you've saved everyone from a powerful wizard." she said softly, almost to herself.  
  
"You've saved the world. A few times." Harry smiled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just thought you'd be a little older." Buffy smiled politely.  
  
"How old do you have to be before you can save the day?" Harry asked. He was half teasing, but Dawn could tell he was also defending himself.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Fair enough." She remembered starting slaying at fifteen and decided to let it drop.  
  
"Well, I didn't mean to interrupt but it's nearing bedtime. I didn't want Dawn to get in trouble for being out of her room past curfew." He looked at Dawn.  
  
Dawn nodded. "I'll be right there."  
  
Harry nodded, turned, and left the sisters alone.  
  
Dawn looked to Buffy. "I have to go."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Help me to the Great Hall? I think I know my way from there."  
  
Dawn nodded and started towards the Great Hall. They walked in silence for the most part. Dawn wondered if Buffy was going to make her leave Hogwarts, but she didn't want to bring it up again and argue some more. So she just let it go.  
  
When they got to the Great Hall, Dawn stopped and turned towards Buffy. She smiled and put her arms around Buffy, hugging her. Buffy hugged her little sister back.  
  
"I love you, Dawn. I just worry."  
  
"I know. And I love you too."  
  
They parted with a quick goodnight and Dawn headed to her room while Buffy went to hers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles heard Buffy's door close softly. He sighed a little. He wished she had come to speak to him. He was suffering from a little bit of cabin fever.  
  
He looked about his room, shuffling some papers and moving some books from the top of his dresser to a stack of shelves that was built into the wall.  
  
"This is fairly silly," Giles said to himself. He gathered his jacket and stepped out of his room, hearing the faint click of the door and the slight buzz of the magical lock as it slid into place. It wasn't late by his standards. Spending time with the gang in California had given him quite an appreciation for night. The sleep would likely be good for him, but at the moment he felt too awake to attempt it. He would have to do with a nap tomorrow.  
  
Giles walked the silent halls for a while until he found his way to an outside courtyard. He ventured out and gritted his teeth against the biting cold of the England weather. California weather had apparently spoiled him.  
  
"There is a curfew, Mr. Giles."  
  
Giles stopped walking but didn't turn. He smiled a little. "I was unaware that the curfew was for the adults, Professor Snape." He waited as Snape caught up with him before walking again. They walked in silence for a moment. Snape seemed to be considering his next words.  
  
"You seem to have done well for yourself, Rupert," Snape said softly, letting his face go slack and his words hold true affection. It was something he was not used to, but Rupert Giles had been such a good friend to him years ago.  
  
Giles looked to Snape, who was staring ahead. "You apparently did not."  
  
Snape looked to Giles in surprise. He was not prepared for the edge in Giles' voice, or the suspicion that was in his eyes. His chin came up and his face became schooled.  
  
"Many would think that the position I hold is an honorable one," Snape fairly hissed.  
  
"The ringleader of a bunch of Death Eater's children?" Giles asked. "I hardly know if that's considered honorable.  
  
Snape stopped and faced Giles.  
  
"You have changed, Rupert. You have grown very cynical and untrusting in your old age, my friend," he said the last word sarcastically. Snape was not used to such treatment. Although he was often treated with misunderstanding and judged, no one usually said to his face what they thought.  
  
"No," Giles said, "I just have a knack for seeing the black in those who surround themselves with it."  
  
"Perhaps you haven't noticed that I am working here with the blessing of Albus Dumbledore, and with his trust. If he can give it, perhaps you should as well." Snape turned to leave, unable to keep from himself the pain that his old friend's treatment of him gave. He was shocked when a powerful hand grabbed his arm. He looked at Giles, his eyes flaring as his robes came up and the Dark Mark was exposed.  
  
Giles looked at the guilty mark on Snape's arm. "You were so quick to brand yourself another man's servant. Are you willing, after all that has happened, to condemn your house to the same fate?" Giles' voice near dripped with venom and his eyes bore heavily into Snape's.  
  
Ordinarily, Severus might have pulled away and grabbed for his wand, but there was something about Giles that kept him from moving. Instead of keeping the shield that he constantly wore, he allowed Giles to see the haunted look in his eyes.  
  
"That is not the path I am following," he said softly.  
  
Something within Giles broke and he could see genuine pain coming from his old friend.  
  
"What path, then, are you following?"  
  
"Redemption." It was said quietly and simply, but the power of the word struck Giles. He let go of Severus' arm. Snape pulled his robe down around the Dark Mark and watched, waiting for Giles to absorb this.  
  
"I had thought it was deception," Giles admitted softly.  
  
"Most do," Snape said dryly. "And in truth, they are right. They just believe I am deceiving the wrong side."  
  
"Who does?" Giles asked.  
  
"Both do." A sparkle in his eyes, let Giles know that Snape was enjoying his slight confusion. "See, the Death Eaters believe I am spying for them and Dumbledore believes I am spying for him. So you see, everyone knows that I am plainly a spy."  
  
Giles smiled at the genius of that. "And who is correct?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.  
  
"Lucius," Snape said a little louder. Giles frowned at that, not understanding until he heard the icy smoothness of the older Malfoy's voice.  
  
"Severus. Rupert. It's like old times." He sidled up next to Snape and looked down his pointed nose at Giles. "It has been awhile," he observed.  
  
"So it has." Giles bristled.  
  
"So what, might I ask, does one Hogwarts' professor," he sneered the word, "and one Watcher have to say to one another in the late hours of the night?"  
  
Giles schooled in his features and looked at Snape with all the contempt he felt for Lucius. "Apparently nothing," he said and started to walk away. Snape's eyes were masks as well.  
  
"Don't be too hard on him, Ripper. At least he's picked a side." Lucius bated him as he was leaving. Giles knew he shouldn't but he stopped anyway, looking at the icy cold eyes of Lucius.  
  
"I have chosen a side."  
  
"Mores the pity," Lucius said with soft disappointment. "The three of us could have made such a mark on this world." His eyes flickered down to Giles' arm, where the Dark Mark would have been if he had listened to Severus' preaching years and years ago. Snape seemed quietly shocked at how brazen Malfoy was being.  
  
"Be careful, Lucius. Only a fool would come any closer to divulging he was on a side opposite of Albus Dumbledore while in the wizard's back yard."  
  
Lucius seemed to brighten, but it was as false as Malfoy himself. "Ah, but I am not fool. And you assume too much. I have been found clean of any wrong doing in connection with the Dark Lord." He gave a pinched smile.  
  
"Then I find it hard to believe that the investigators were truly honest. One doesn't have to look to far-"  
  
"Tut tut, Mr. Giles. You wound me," he said playfully. He seemed to be enjoying the banter.  
  
"I might," Giles said coldly. Giles turned to face Lucius completely. "Let us speak frankly for a moment and then not again, if it can be helped."  
  
Lucius smiled a little and bowed his head in mock defeat.  
  
"Stay away from Dawn. No matter how much power you might believe you have backing your efforts, you could not fathom the protection she has. If you wish to remain intact, then I suggest you and your, lord seek a different route."  
  
"My lord?" Lucius asked lightly, but with much more fire in his eyes. He did not take kindly to threats. "I assume you are speaking of Lord Voldemort. And although I have told you, I have been absolved of any connection to Lord Voldemort, the way I hear it, he might soon be lord of everyone. The will fall in line, or just fall to the power of Lord Voldemort."  
  
Giles' snort of contempt was blatantly disrespectful and for a moment Lucius seemed to loose his cool, but a quick hand from Severus seemed to remind him of himself.  
  
"If he were so powerful a lord, Lucius, he would not have lost to a bit of a boy, not once, not twice, but four times. And that doesn't count the time when he lost to him as a baby," Giles said with laughter in his voice. Lucius' eyes were flashing and Severus was blocking the hand that would hold his wand. Normally, Giles might think twice before enticing Lucius to hex him, but just now he felt very strong here at Hogwarts.  
  
"Cheers," Giles said in a falsely chipper voice and turned his back on the two. He could hear feverish whispers behind him as he walked away. He started to whistle a jaunty tune, just to give a lemon to the wound of turning his back on Lucius Malfoy. Not many would be so brave, or stupid.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next day of school seemed rather tense. Dawn couldn't help but notice the tired look in Giles' face at breakfast, although he would give no reason why. She also noticed the guarded look she received from Professor Snape when they passed each other in the halls. She had an apprehensive feeling and it was not getting better by lunchtime.  
  
It didn't help that during Magical Creatures the Slytherins were in full form. Dawn wanted to hex every one of them into the snakes they represented by the end of the class and her mind wandered a bit with how to go about learning that spell. When she found herself nearing the Great Hall, she snapped out of her thoughts. The first thing she saw with her re- awakened eyes was Lucius Malfoy, standing idle beside the doors, looking deceptively preoccupied.  
  
Dawn nearly slowed to a stop, but she decided to continue on, knowing that Spike, Giles, Buffy, and Willow were near. She would not think that even he would be so bold as to grab her arm as she passed, her head held high.  
  
"Let go!" Dawn said, surprised.  
  
Lucius said nothing as he dragged her a short distance to a small alcove. She felt the tingle of a spell as she passed through a warded area. She noticed Ron pass by without even looking her way and she knew that they were cloaked somehow.  
  
"Now then," Lucius began, "let's take a peek." His malicious smile was close to her face. She stood there, gripped with fear and something else, something that kept her from moving at all. And then she felt a sharpness in her head and felt Lucius Malfoy's presence in the deep recesses of her mind, probing her.  
  
"Interesting," he mused as his eyes closed. He seemed to shimmer slightly, as if magic were washing over him. She tried to struggle but she could not even find a voice. Worse yet, all that he was accessing was being brought to mind as he could see them.  
  
Malfoy seemed less interested in her time here at Hogwarts, but very interested in Willow's ability to resurrect a person. He scanned briefly the time with the Scooby Gang but found Spike's chip a very interesting subject. He seemed to study Buffy for moments and rested a little on conversations surrounding Angel and his soul. He smiled a little as he noted how Willow could restore a soul.  
  
A plan seemed to be forming as some of her memories were intruded upon and others weren't. Dawn tried to keep clear in her mind what he was accessing so she could tell the others.  
  
It was when Dawn suddenly found herself in memories she didn't remember that she lost all thoughts of struggling and began to watch, in startled confusion, people and places take shape that she had no memory of before now. She saw herself amid a flash of light. Her mind played the scene backwards as she then saw herself as a bright white light amid a circle of monks. She could hear the banging on the door and see the fear in their faces as they chanted the magic to make her a person.  
  
As her life played more into history she saw herself as another girl, similar in appearance but not exactly right. She was called something else.Aurora. She felt jarred as the rewinding life suddenly stopped. Aurora stood among the monks, scared of what was to happen. One cooed softly to her that it would all be over soon and things would be restored to their rightful state. The monk's smile was kindly and Aurora was calmed by him. Other monks came out from around her, closing ranks on her. They all started chanting similarly and the girl whirled around, her peasant clothing swirling around her as she listened in wonder. As she was trying to piece together what this might mean, the monk who had calmed her earlier plunged his hands into her stomach and Dawn could feel the pain of the intrusion. She wanted to call out but she could not. Tears streamed down her face as she watched the girl transform into a ball of light, restored to her first state.  
  
Life seemed to speed up in a sickening way as she relived her own familiar experiences which rushed her back to where she was now, standing in front of Lucius Malfoy as a sickening leer was disfiguring his face. She felt as if she might be sick, but she still could not move, or speak.  
  
Lucius' tongue trailed his thin lips. "That was delicious, Miss Summers." His eyes were alight with an unnatural flair. Suddenly an image of Draco came to her mind unbidden and Lucius chuckled as Dawn blushed. "Ah yes," he mused. "The boy does have some charm. All of us Malfoys do." He let his gaze travel over her for a split second and her need to be sick renewed. "Now be a good girl and hold still," he smiled, knowing that she couldn't move if she tried. Her breath was coming in jagged gulps. She heard her name being called and she was able to look over at Buffy as something flashed in front of her face.  
  
"Aaah!" she yelled as one foot seemed to fall over another. She was confused for a moment. She couldn't remember what had had her mind so occupied a moment ago, but she found the floor rising up to her swiftly as she fell. Before she hit, though, she felt large hands reach for her, pulling her straight. She found herself being steadied by Lucius Malfoy and gasped.  
  
A sudden flash of pink and black moved in front of her eyes as Malfoy's hands were wrenched from her and she was again heading to the floor.  
  
"Get your hands off of her," Buffy said menacingly as she slammed the elder Malfoy against the wall. He looked quite surprised, but amused when Dawn turned and could see his face.  
  
"Buffy!" she said, incredulously. It wasn't as if she needed any help being embarrassed.  
  
"Miss Summers. The other Miss Summers. Delighted to meet you. I'm Lucius Malfoy," he said as he was pinned up against the wall. His smile was the same as it might have been if he were being introduced to her at a party, rather than pinned against the wall by the smaller girl.  
  
"I know who you are, and if you want to keep those hands, you'll keep them off of my sister." Buffy seemed like she wanted to stake him, but was restraining herself. Dawn leapt to her feet.  
  
"I was merely keeping the girl steady.for all the good it did," he drawled, commenting on Dawn's fall to the ground.  
  
"Buffy, it's ok. He's telling the truth. I tripped and he just grabbed me to keep me from falling," she said repeating the false memory that had been planted in her head. She remembered nothing of the invasion in her mind, but when she looked at the pleased expression on Malfoy Senior's face, she felt inexplicably violated by him. She just wanted to put some distance between him and herself.which she could not do if Buffy wouldn't let the man go.  
  
"Buffy?" Dawn asked impatiently.  
  
Buffy's hazel eyes met his icy blue ones. The warning hers held was clear, although his looked sociable and full of mirth. She slowly let him go and backed away. He held her stare for a moment before he set about to making his robes straighten the way they were meant to. When he was done, he looked at the Summer sisters with a smile and nodded before going into the Great Hall.  
  
"You ok?" Buffy asked Dawn.  
  
Dawn felt funky, as if she had slept all night in her clothes, but she couldn't explain the feeling. Finally she just nodded to Buffy.  
  
"It's a good thing no one called you Grace," Buffy teased, bringing a smile to Dawn's lips. She playfully pushed Buffy as they headed into the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn wasn't able to shake the mucky feeling inside before Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Hermione asked her for the dozenth time if anything was wrong.  
  
"No, not since the last time you asked," she teased. Hermione smiled.  
  
"You seem to be distracted," she said.  
  
"I'd get over that real quickly. Snape has a sixth sense about whether someone is distracted or not," Ron said with a hint of personal knowledge. "And when he finds you distracted, the git will pounce on you!"  
  
Dawn chuckled. "I'll remember that." She smiled as she entered the room. The four found their seats quickly, not wanting to wait for the back rows to fill and be stuck with only the front row. Harry and Dawn were talking about practicing flying after supper when a gasp and a hush filled the room.  
  
Dawn looked up sharply, as did the other four, and the heads of every Gryffindor and Slytherin craned to the entrance.  
  
"Well now, let's get this party started," Spike said as he slapped his hands together. Dawn stared in wide-eyed shock as she watched him saunter over to the teacher's desk and sit on it. He was dressed as he always was, black on black. Dawn heard Hermione give a strangled gasp as she saw Spike and it brought to Dawn's mind the time she met Spike. She smiled as she realized what Hermione's problem was.  
  
"See here!" Draco protested as he stood up. Spike's eyes sparkled as he looked over at him. "Professor Snape would not appreciate you sitting on his desk!"  
  
"Hmph. Luckily for that git, he's at his own desk."  
  
There were gasps of surprise and anger from the Gryffindors and the Slytherins respectfully. Dawn's face burned red as she anticipated Snape's anger when he came in and saw one of her guests sitting on his desk. When the door opened again, she cringed. But instead of hearing a bellow of anger, she heard the sweet and familiar voice of Willow.  
  
"Hello class. I see you've met Spike. I'm Willow Rosenberg. I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts for the rest of this year." She smiled sweetly as she put a small briefcase beside the desk. She frowned at Spike who was having a staring contest with a young Slytherin and still sitting on her desk.  
  
Dawn's surprise at seeing Willow delayed her brain. It was a moment before she realized that Willow was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. The year was starting to look up for her.  
  
Malfoy seemed to be slow in processing this information as well, but soon his gaze fell on Willow and he slowly took his seat.  
  
Dawn couldn't help but stare. The red-head was in the traditional garb of a professor, but her robes and hat was anything but traditional. The long flowing robe was worn tight around the chest and waist and flowed down to pool around her feet almost as a gown would. It was a deep burgundy color with different sized pink dragons adorning it. Her hat came up to a small point and was the same pattern of material, but she quickly discarded it, giving it a disgruntled glare. Dawn remembered a Halloween when Willow had gone on a rampage about witches being portrayed as wearing pointed hats and flying brooms. She tried her best to stifle a giggle.  
  
"Can anyone tell me what Professor Snape had been covering? When I asked him, he.didn't say," she finished lamely. A few snickers came from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Anyone?"  
  
Ron raised his hand. The mere fact that his hand came up in class made Hermione eye his suspiciously, but only Dawn seemed to see that.  
  
"Yes, Ron?" she said brightly. He flushed when she used his given name. Most of the teachers called them by their last names, a tradition Professor Rosenberg didn't seem to hold to. But he didn't seem to mind.  
  
"He was teaching us about vampires. Chapter 31," he said with a smile. Harry shot his friend a confused look. There was more snickering from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
Spike seemed to perk at that bit of news. "Was he now? And what did he teach you about vampires?"  
  
"Spike," Willow hissed and tried to push him off her desk. He didn't budge and she sighed exasperatedly. Dawn was all smiles. "Get off my desk, Spike," Willow whispered as if she hoped to keep the struggle to regain her desk a secret from the class, who's eyes were all riveted to the front of the room.  
  
"It's half my desk too, now isn't it? I'll take this half," he said with a smile indicating the top half of the desk.  
  
"And I get the legs?" Willow asked incredulously, not even trying to whisper now.  
  
"Well, you do need them, pet," he said. Her eyes narrowed sharply and she started to reach for something within her robes. When she pulled out a long wand, Spike's eyes bugged. "You wouldn't."  
  
Willow opened her mouth to speak the spell just as Spike stood up. "That's alright, pet, I'll save you the trouble." He moved to the other side of the desk and Willow smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Alright then," she said smartly, taking a seat behind the desk. "We'll continue Professor Snape's lesson then, and move on from there-" Willow stopped as Spike make a loud noise from his throat. She looked over at him. He nodded his head meaningfully to the class.  
  
"Oh! Right!" Willow said. She addressed the class, "This is Spike, he'll be helping me."  
  
"That's Professor The Bloody to the lot of you," he said haughtily, tugging the collar of his leather duster up.  
  
"What kind of name is 'The Bloody'?" Draco asked with distaste.  
  
"The kind of name my sort acquires with a good reputation," Spike said in a low warning voice. Dawn was transfixed by the subtle threat.  
  
"Spike, don't threaten the students," Willow said brightly. "You all can call him Spike." Spike looked over her way, frowning, but didn't correct her.  
  
"Ok, can anyone tell me what you've gone over?"  
  
Ron's hand shot into the air. Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, "Honestly, Ron." Ron didn't even pay her any mind as he waited to be called on. Hermione's hand shot into the air as well, glaring at her unlikely competitor.  
  
"Hermione?" Willow asked, giving Ron a smile as his hand lowered. Hermione didn't miss the smile.  
  
"We've gone over the ways a vampire can be killed, Angelus, Slayers and the Watcher's council," she said primly.  
  
"Did you go over any other vampires besides Angel the Poof?" Spike asked Hermione. Hermione's voice seemed to fail her and she paled a little bit as she stared at him and shook her head. "Figures," muttered Spike. His eyes didn't leave Hermione's though. His cheekbones seemed to jut out a little and his eyes became heavily lidded as he assessed her. He totally missed Willow until she had stomped on his foot.  
  
"Ow, woman!" He glared at Willow. Her eyes flashed at him and he frowned at her.  
  
"Very good," she said to a now blushing Hermione. "Ten points for Gryffindor."  
  
"That's not fair!" Pansy's shrill voice filled the room. "You're only giving them points because you know Dawn. Everybody knows you came to see her. I think you're biased and I intend to talk to the Headmaster about it," she announced. A few of the Slytherin's heads bobbed in agreement.  
  
Willow just smiled. "Well I'm sure he'll tell you that turn about is fair play," she said lightly.  
  
"What's that mean?" Pansy said snottily.  
  
"Am I right in guessing that Professor Snape has taken a lot of points from Gryffindor and given lots of points to Slytherin?" she asked the Gryffindors. Murmurs and nods filled half the room. She looked at Pansy as if that should be explanation enough. When the girl didn't seem mollified Willow continued. "I will be as fair to you as he was to Gryffindor."  
  
"Then we'll never get any points!" she screeched and then yelped when Draco kicked her under the desk. The Gryffindor's chuckled.  
  
"Alright. How would you tell a vampire apart from other people?" she asked the class. Hermione's hand shot up but Willow waited for other people to raise their hand as well. Finally she called on Ron, who was surprisingly attentive today.  
  
"Well, they're pale.and.they sleep during the day." Spike rolled his eyes and started biting his nails while Ron tried to think of other identifiers. "They drink blood."  
  
"Yes, but how would you recognize them in a crowd of people if they weren't drinking blood? Being pale helps, but I'm pale and I'm not a vampire, so that doesn't always work."  
  
Ron thought hard on that for a moment before finally looking to Willow for the answer.  
  
"The answer is, you can't, mate," Spike said from his side of the room. "Vampires look like every other bloke, unless they've got a death wish, that is."  
  
"Right," Willow agreed. "Although some vampires don't seem to care about the dangers of revealing themselves so they'll be fang-y. Those are easy to tell from humans."  
  
"Excuse me," Malfoy cut in sarcastically. "Fang-y?" he said distastefully.  
  
"Yeah," Spike said. With lightning quickness he was in front of Draco's desk, his hands spread out on the desk and his face in full vampire form. "Fang-y."  
  
All of Slytherin and most of the Gryffindor's screamed and backpedaled to the back wall of the room. Draco, who's face was inches from Spike's when he changed, cried out in a girlish way and pushed his chair back so quickly he fell backwards in it. Spike leaped to the top of the table and crouched down in a predator's stance, faintly growling at him. It was all Draco could do not to soil himself.  
  
"Spike!" Willow reacted too late. "Get off the desk this instant Mister or else you're being sent out!"  
  
Spike smiled widely, his elongated teeth making the smile seem frightening. "I was just illustrating your point, Professor Rosenberg," he said cheerfully.  
  
"And scaring the wits out of the class!"  
  
Dawn blinked back surprise and giggled at the expression on Draco's face. It had startled her too when Spike charged the boy, but knowing that he wouldn't hurt anyone made the situation seem very comical. She looked over at Hermione, whose eyes were bug-wide and trained full on Spike. Ron and Harry had stood up from their seats, but they didn't cower behind the wall. She was actually quite proud of that. Harry had an odd look of resignation on his face and he stepped forward.  
  
"Get away from him," he said clearly. Spike looked over at Harry and smiled.  
  
"Best-mate?" he inquired.  
  
"No," Harry said, looking as if the prospect made him sick. "But I can't let you hurt him either."  
  
"No worries, then, mate. I was only having fun." He pulled his human visage back on and gracefully climbed off of the desk, wagging his eyebrows with a smile. Dawn put her hand on Harry's shoulder and was surprised at the tension there. She felt it release though, as he looked at her.  
  
Slowly, the class all began to take their seats, at Willow's insistence, but all of them kept wary eyes to Spike. Spike seemed to enjoy every minute of it.  
  
It took a moment to get the class under control again. "Uh.ok everyone?" Willow seemed to be losing her confidence. Her hands rung together more and her eyes started glancing furtively over to the Slytherin side of the room. Dawn looked over at Draco. Like a shark to blood he seemed to sense her growing unease. He wore a predatory look that was not too unlike Spike's look a moment ago.  
  
"You ok, Will?"  
  
The class turned for a third time with surprise at the door. In all the craziness that Spike had created, no one saw Buffy walk in. Dawn smiled to her sister. She looked at Willow, who seemed to be drawing strength from the blond.  
  
"Just fine," Willow assured. Dawn looked over to Draco. He seemed to be eyeing her sister with suspicion.  
  
Buffy made her way to the front of the class. Everyone watched her. The slayer. A few whispers could be heard.  
  
"Ok, now comes the fun part," Willow declared. "A demonstration. Since all of you have heard of the slayer, and seem to know about how a vampire dies, I wont go over it again. But you can always ask questions afterwards."  
  
"You're going to kill him?" Hermione asked in a high-pitched tone. Ron glared at her and then at Spike. Spike noticed the exchange and smiled knowingly to Ron.  
  
No one seemed to answer Hermione. Willow started moving desks back and some of the Gryffindors helped her. None of the Slytherins lifted a hand to help. Buffy and Spike also moved desks aside until there was a nice sized area in the front of the class.  
  
Spike smiled at Buffy. "Ready for the fight, Slayer?"  
  
"I was born for it."  
  
It happened in a quick swirl of color. They moved so quickly that it was hard to keep up. Spike would punch at the slayer while Buffy would kick at the vampire. Not many people could tell that this whole production was staged. Dawn knew that Spike couldn't really be trying to hit Buffy, because of his chip. She had also seen Buffy and Spike fight more viciously than this before. Those who hadn't seen it all before, such as Hermione, was on bated breath, watching the blurring figures. Ron and Harry were watching as well, following every move with the apt attention they gave Quidditch. Dawn looked over at Draco. He seemed to be disbelieving what he was seeing. Most of the class wasn't sure what to make of this scene in the middle of class.  
  
During the fight Buffy back flipped twice to avoid a punch, but to also put some distance between her and Spike. She grabbed out of her pants a stake and held it ready. Spike smiled manically. She came towards him and Spike was able to spin out of the way, knocking his arm into her back, sending her sprawling. Buffy regained her balance in time to see Spike's fist. She moved back a hairs breadth saving her face from the punch. She let her momentum carry her backwards where she flipped onto one hand and kicked Spike in the face. He staggered back as she pushed off of her hand back onto her feet in a very spry move. While Spike was off center, Buffy brought the stake forward and plunged it in Spike's heart.  
  
"No!" Dawn and Hermione said at the same time. Dawn had allowed herself to get lost in the fight, but she never expected her sister to stake Spike! Then she noticed that Spike wasn't dust.  
  
Spike gritted his teeth in an effort not to cry out in front of the kids.  
  
"Compliments of Riley," she whispered to him, grinning. He smiled back a little.  
  
"I'll have to thank the wanker properly," he said, pained.  
  
Buffy quickly pulled out the stake while Spike gripped a table beside him. She looked at the astonished class.  
  
"It's not really wood. It's plastic." She smiled. "If it were wood, we'd need a dustpan." She did her best impersonation of a gunslinger, twirling the stake in her hand and bringing it to her lips to give a slight blow.  
  
"Ok, class. Please read the section on vampires if you haven't already. And if you have, it'll be good review!" Willow said cheerfully, signaling the end of the class. Some of the students slowly filed out, their eyes on the front of the class until they left it, while some couldn't get out of there fast enough. Dawn and her friends stayed behind until they were the last students in the class.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were teaching here?" Dawn asked accusingly.  
  
"Well now, if I would have done that, I would have spoiled the surprise."  
  
"Well, we're real glad you're teaching this class the rest of the year. You're loads more fun than Snape," Ron said.  
  
"Thanks, Ron," Willow smiled to him.  
  
"Yeah, well, fat lot a good this demonstration would have been if not for me, don't forget," Spike said as he gingerly walked over.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and came up beside Spike, slapping him in the stomach and making him cringe as pain shot up his body. "You lost, Spike. You're hardly the star of the show."  
  
"I lost, did I?" He swung Buffy around, holding her by the neck, his vampire face out. He came down close to her neck, but then stopped. Hermione gasped beside Dawn. "Well if I didn't have this chip in my head, things might have been different."  
  
Buffy looked bored, even as she was in the death grip of the deadly vampire. "Spike, when are you going to stop singing that old song?" She pulled herself out of his grip and his face went back to normal. His eyes traveled over to Hermione, who was breathing as if she had been in the fight rather than a bystander.  
  
"Stop picking on Spike, Buff," Dawn said with a smile.  
  
"Thank you, Lil Bit," he said, although his eyes didn't leave Hermione's. His eyes narrowed a little and he leaned forward a bit. Her eyes widened and finally she looked away, blushing profusely. When her eyes were averted Spike grinned devilishly.  
  
"Well now, I've had just about enough excitement for one day." Spike grabbed his duster and started for the door, brushing past Hermione purposely.  
  
"Lightweight," Buffy muttered.  
  
"Bitch," Spike retorted.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "Are they always like this?" he asked Dawn.  
  
"Usually, only with less laughter and more fighting. What is with you two anyway?" she asked her sister. Buffy only shrugged.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Can I talk to you?"  
  
Hermione's shoulders slumped as if she had been expecting this. She looked over at Dawn and then around, noticing that they were in an empty bedroom.  
  
"Ok," Hermione said as she trudged over to Dawn's bed. Not used to the adornments of the bed, Dawn had tied her veils back so that she could easily sit on it without harming it. Hermione sat beside Dawn on the bed.  
  
"It's really not that difficult to understand, Mione," Dawn said with a smile. She had noticed Hermione's strangeness during the last class and she knew that Hermione didn't require further explanation as to the subject of this talk.  
  
Hermione was looking at her hands, her cheeks burning. "It's just the first time I really felt like this."  
  
"Well, the first time is always the best. You know, my first crush was actually just like him. He was Buffy's best friend. Remember me telling you about Xander?" Hermione nodded and then looked up at Dawn. The other girl's eyes had gone to a far away time. "He was big and muscular and worked with his hands. He was funny and charming and very handsome."  
  
Hermione pictured this man who Dawn described and although Dawn's description was less visual, she started to paint the pale blond hair and piercing blue eyes of her crush onto him.  
  
"It's highly improper," Hermione said finally.  
  
"Oh it's not that bad. And you never know.he might feel the same for you."  
  
Hermione frowned in thought. She pictured herself standing next to Spike. The image didn't come very well, so she pictured Dawn and Spike. Dawn was her age. The two of them could never really look romantic.not at this age. She tried to picture herself a bit older and with Spike. Because he would never age, it wasn't hard to picture him, but it was difficult to see Dawn's wishful thinking as reality.  
  
"I somehow doubt that," she said finally. "People like him don't choose people like me. And you would think that I would not be interested in someone like him."  
  
"Why not? It actually does make perfect sense. You're a very smart girl, Mione." Hermione smiled at the familiar compliment. "And you're kind of competitive about that." Hermione's eyes showed her confusion at the turn of conversation. What did one have to do with another? "It would go to reason that you wouldn't want to compete with your partner for who was the smartest." Hermione guessed that made sense. "And he wouldn't compete with you there." Dawn smiled a little. "Also, he's very appealing when you overlook things like his personality," Dawn chuckled. "But I don't suppose you'll have a hard time keeping him in check."  
  
"You think so?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah. He'll have met his match in stubbornness." Dawn's eyes danced with mirth.  
  
"Thanks," Hermione said dryly. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not, but I'll take it." The two girls shared a private smile. After a moment, though, Hermione's smile faded and her eyes went reflective.  
  
"So why would he be interested in me?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"Are you kidding me?" Dawn said. "You're beautiful for one, smart, and a strong young woman. Anyone who is going to put up with him for very long will have to be a strong woman."  
  
"Like your sister?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dawn frowned as she thought on this. "Yeah, I guess, although thinking of the two of them together has given me a new mental image I shall try hard to never revisit," she said with distaste.  
  
Hermione giggled a little at Dawn's reaction. "You don't think there was a little bit of flirting going on between them?" she asked.  
  
"No way," she said firmly. "The age difference alone would be enough to stop that before it started." Dawn got off the bed and went to the chest at the foot of her bed to rummage in it, looking for her brush.  
  
Age difference. Hermione puzzled over this.  
  
"You don't think that'll stop us?"  
  
Dawn looked over the chest with a confused look. "What are you like months apart?"  
  
Realization flooded Hermione's mind and her face in turn flooded with blood. She shrugged and looked into her lap. All this time she had been talking about Spike, and Dawn had been talking about Ron.  
  
"You ok?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Yeah. We better get ready for supper."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"A few words before we sup," Professor Dumbledore's clear voice rang out in the overcrowded hall. With all the parents there, it was much fuller than normal. "Astronomy will be canceled this night but will resume next week. Those of you who have that class tonight can pick up the homework you will still be expected to finish by visiting the good professor's office." A murmur went through the Great Hall. The students were collectively wondering about what would cancel class. They didn't have to wonder for long. "Tonight, I am happy to announce, Professor Snape will be picking up where Professor Lockhart left off with the Dueling Club."  
  
Whispers filled the hall and Dumbledore allowed them to continue a moment before holding up his hands to signal quiet. The hall hushed quickly. "Anyone interested in participating may meet in the dueling hall directly after supper. Parents are invited to join their children. Anyone not interested would then have the night off to enjoy." He smiled and then sat down, signaling the end of his speech while food springing out of the tables signaled the beginnings of supper.  
  
"Well, Dawn, what do you think of that?" Giles asked her.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "Sounds like fun except for Snape," she said sourly.  
  
"Professor Snape, Dawn." Giles quietly chided her.  
  
"Right," she said softly, poking at her food.  
  
"Well I'm going, Professor Snape or not," Harry announced. "It proved to be useful before."  
  
"And no doubt it would again," Giles predicted. "Possibly for you as well, Dawn, given your new threat."  
  
Dawn cast a look at Buffy. She grimaced when Buffy's head shot to Giles. She had been hoping that Buffy wouldn't be reminded of threats to her while she was at Hogwarts. She desperately did not want to go home.  
  
"Threats? There is no threat, Giles. Not if she isn't here."  
  
Hermione, Ron, and Harry all gasped at this.  
  
"You aren't taking her home, are you?" Ron asked incredulously. "The year's not yet done!"  
  
"I know," Buffy said carefully, "but she's not safe here. Being in England just brings her closer to Voldemort and closer to danger." The occupants of the table who were not used to people using the name so candidly gasped when Voldemort was said so plainly. "You wouldn't understand," she said simply to Ron. Ron's ears started to pinken.  
  
"But I bet I would," Harry said, his fork clinking as if fell to the plate. Buffy looked at him in surprise, as did the rest of them. The words came out more forcefully than he had intended, but it upset him when she patronized Ron. "And I bet he knows a lot more about it than you do," Harry finished, jutting his head to indicate Ron. All of the adults looked more or less scandalized by Harry's outburst, except for Spike who was looking at Harry with a new respect.  
  
"Look, I don't mean anything by it, but I don't know you all very well. I don't know Dumbledore, even though everyone is quick to sing his praises. But I do know me and I know what I'm capable of. And after six years of demon fighting, I think I can protect her against one rogue baddie."  
  
"Pardon me but it would appear as if you are the one who doesn't understand then," Harry said darkly and then without another word he stormed out of the Great Hall. Buffy was left gaping after him.  
  
Ron excused himself, grabbing a roll of sweetbread to take with him. Hermione also left with mumbled excuses.  
  
Dawn shot a look to Buffy, who looked like she felt bad, but not like she had changed her mind.  
  
"Willow's going to be here, Buffy and we'll need more magic than I've learned to fight this guy. I know you don't like when things are taken out of your hands, but maybe you need to learn to let go." Dawn stood up and followed her friends.  
  
The last outburst only made Buffy's eyes narrow and her face redden with anger. She was sorry she hurt the children's feelings, but she did not like being brought to task by her little sister. She glared at Giles, who was pointedly looking away.  
  
"Oh yeah, this was a good idea. Bringing her to England so she could make friends and not want to leave again. Good move."  
  
"Buffy, the Council was concerned that without you in Sunnydale we would be unable to protect her, especially since we'd be using a lot of our time fighting the usual element that seeks out Sunnydale."  
  
"The Council," Buffy scoffed. "When have they ever had anything useful to say?"  
  
"Oh go blow off steam some other way, Slayer," Spike said, getting suddenly tired of the misfired anger. He loved to see Giles taken down a peg or two most days, but in this he agreed with Dawn. While Willow and he were going to be in England, Dawn very well could be and should be. He didn't hesitate in telling Buffy so, either.  
  
"Well, that's fine." Buffy said. "No offense.well ok, some offense, but I don't exactly think you'd do a better job at protecting her than I could."  
  
"Oh but I was a good substitute when Glory was kicking your ass around town, is that it?" Spike replied angrily, his voice starting to rise.  
  
Buffy looked around at the attention they were gathering. "Look, Spike," she hissed to him, "this isn't the time or the place. I can protect Dawn. I've been doing it for the last year and I will continue to."  
  
Spike shook his head and got up. He placed one heavily muscled arm on the table as he got very close to Buffy's face. She didn't flinch at all.  
  
"You've been protecting her for the last year. Yah, so what? You haven't been doing it alone, pet, and you remember that. If you take her to Sunnydale, that's what you will be. Alone." Spike nodded his head at the finality of what he just said and sauntered off, already readying his cigarette before he left the Great Hall.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No doubt you all believe this will be a fun filled way to spend a few afternoons. I would even guess that a few of you intend to use dueling to elevate yourselves to the status of a star," Snape's eyes flickered over to Harry with contempt. "Well, were I you, I'd get those thoughts out of your uncrowded heads." Snape paced back and forth on the long stage that elevated him in the middle of the room. "If you're looking for fame or fun, I invite you to leave now." He stopped and scanned the room.  
  
It was filled with Slytherins and their parents but amid the sea of green Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and many Gryffindors made a good showing. Dawn, Harry, and Ron had also shown up. Ron's brother, who by now Dawn knew as Bill, accompanied them along with Spike and Giles. Willow had excused herself right after dinner to study the book she'd be teaching from while Buffy had gone to her room, feigning a headache. Dawn looked around to see if Snape was successful in scaring anyone away. When no one left, Snape started again.  
  
"Well then. For those of you who take seriously the instruction I will give you, you'll learn how to properly protect yourselves should a duel be the order of the day." Snape walked to one end of the table. He spent some time showing everyone some basic defense and attack spells. His wand moves quickly and he was obviously very skilled. Giles watched in appreciation, noting this fact.  
  
When Snape was reasonably assured that his lessons had penetrated some of the people in the room, he called for some volunteers. When no one's wand was raised, Snape sneered at the group. "How you all expect to learn anything without attempting it is beyond me," he muttered. "Potter! Malfoy! I expect the two of you remember the failure of the last duel you two fought. Let's try not to repeat it."  
  
Harry's mouth was set in a grim line as he climbed the stage. Malfoy's smirk was in place. Dawn looked over to Lucius Malfoy who was watching his son with a bit of pride but also some concern. It was concern not for the well being of his child, but for the Malfoy reputation, which was repeatedly stained by Harry Potter. Dawn shot the man a look of disgust before she turned her eyes to the stage.  
  
Malfoy and Harry faced each other and brought their wands to the ready. The unbridled hatred was so thick those who watched on in fascination could taste it. Nothing drew a crowd like watching these two adversaries facing off. Both wands swished away and both turned, silently and simultaneously disregarding the respectful bow that usually came before a duel. After taking a few steps away from each other they both swirled to face one another.  
  
And then it was on. With no one there to try to hamper their movements, Draco and Harry spit spells back and forth at each other with all the feeling that they usually left in the darker recesses of their minds. Short of using the three forbidden curses, they spat spells that had all of the students, and adults, wide-eyed and nervous. Many eyes shot to Snape, wondering if he would stop this fight, but he just stood there, a smirk on his face, and concentrating on staying out of the way of rogue spells.  
  
At one point Draco used a dazing spell that landed on Harry, but only just barely. Harry was able to shake it off pretty quickly, but not before Draco landed in another 'punch'.  
  
"Spliatia!" Draco shouted, and a puff of smoke raced towards Harry just as he was coming to. The smoke took substance and slammed into Harry's stomach so hard that blood trickled out of the side of his mouth. Harry fell with a thud and the Slytherins cheered. And then the oddest thing happened. Draco looked over at Dawn, almost as if he expected her to be pleased at taking the top, but his self-assured smirk turned into a confused stare when Dawn's horror was clearly portrayed on her face. It was all the time Harry needed before landing a blow that sent Draco to his stomach, where he laid there unmoving.  
  
Snape rushed over to Draco and knelt down to check on him. His eyes flashed cauldron fire as he glared at Harry. Harry just watched, panting as if he'd run a race.  
  
Dawn looked a little pleased to see Malfoy get some of his own. She looked over to Lucius and the smile faded, quickly. She saw traces of loathing in the face of a father that should have been concerned for his son's welfare. Dawn found herself almost wishing that his electric stare was pointed at the boy still standing. Instead it was directed at his own. She felt a sense of dread pit in her stomach and looked with more concern at Malfoy while the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws cheered the winner.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco sat as straight as he could in his father's room. He was in pain from the dueling match with Potter, but he tried not to show it. Afterwards, when the stretcher came, his father had waited until they were out of sight of the rest of the parents and near dragged him off of it, making him walk to Lucius' private chambers while house elves looked on in fright.  
  
"It is inconceivable to me how you could fail so miserably," Lucius spat out. When Draco opened his mouth to speak, Lucius' hand was swift as it slapped him hard against the face, making a resounding popping sound in the room. Draco didn't have the heart to feign surprise at his father's physical outburst.  
  
"Not only did you let that Potter show you for a fool in front of the bulk of the student body, but you let it happen because you wanted to ogle a Mudblood in the middle of your fight."  
  
Draco stared straight at his father, not saying anything. He knew if he did, he'd feel another slap, and his jaw was throbbing already.  
  
Lucius threw him a last contemptuous look before he went over to a globe set up on a small table. It was sitting on a piece of red cloth that was inset with beaded runes. The runes glowed as his hands neared the globe and a magical scan went over Lucius. Satisfied, the runes quieted.  
  
"Luckily for you, I have the solution to both problems."  
  
Draco didn't need to ask what, or rather who, the problems were. He watched on in wonder as he touched his wand to the globe and said clearly, "Scry Voldemort."  
  
It was merely seconds before the ghostly white parlor of Voldemort, mostly hidden by robes, shown through the globe. Draco looked in surprise.  
  
"Is it safe?" Voldemort hissed after Lucius said his formalities.  
  
"Yes, my lord it is very safe. I spent a great deal of time while the students and professors were in class creating this device so that we may speak. I did not bring it here, but rather made it here. I knew that if I brought a scrying globe, it would be found and questions would be asked."  
  
"Very good my loyal Death Eater."  
  
"All I have is at your command, my Dark Lord." Lucius spared a meaningful look at Draco, who sat there as still as he could.  
  
"What news do you bring me of Hogwarts?"  
  
"It is the same as usual. Filled with Mudbloods and filthy Muggles. Even some that are pure of blood are poor excuses for the magic they hold."  
  
"If news is usual, then why risk the contact, Malfoy?" Voldemort seemed irritated by Lucius' hesitation to tell all right away.  
  
"I have found your power source."  
  
Voldemort's eyes glowed unnaturally from the globe. "And what of her protection?"  
  
"The usual sort, but not a problem. I know a way to bypass the 'security'," he smirked.  
  
"Excellent."  
  
"There is more." Voldemort waited. "I know how to harness this power as well. I know how to undo the girl."  
  
Draco's eyes opened widely but then he tried to mask the surprise in case his father looked over. He felt relieved that his father no longer paid him any mind.  
  
"I believe we can harness the power in a person to be delivered to you. I will test this out shortly and give you my findings."  
  
"Good. And if it fails?"  
  
"Then we snatch the girl and take her to you. We can turn a possession into a portkey and get her to you quickly so that you may harness it. But I do believe my plan will work."  
  
"You better do more than believe, Malfoy."  
  
"Yes, my lord. It will work as planned and by next week you could again be so powerful you could take the wizarding world down to their knees."  
  
Voldemort smiled at this. "And what vessel will you use?"  
  
"My son."  
  
Draco swallowed hard.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come in," Buffy said after she heard someone tap on her door. She was quite surprised to see, not Giles, but Harry Potter. Buffy put down her book and guarded her face. She stood up and offered him a seat. He took it.  
  
"I suppose you're wondering why I came."  
  
"It crossed my mind," she said dryly. He smiled a little.  
  
"Part of it is to apologize. I don't regret what I said, but rather how I said it. I like Dawn a lot and I don't want there to be badness between us because of this."  
  
Buffy nodded with a smile but she sensed that there was more to this.  
  
"Ok, spill." When Harry just looked a little confused she smiled. "I mean, talk. You obviously want to say something.  
  
"It's just.I think I was right back there. You don't understand Voldemort and you don't understand his particular brand of evil. I mean, being able to use your stake is great and all, but Voldemort's not going to die if you did manage to shove some wood at him. In fact, he might just let you get closer just so he could put his hands on you and work some powerful spell. Buffy, I know you care about Dawn. But if you really want her safe, you'll leave her with wizards who know Voldemort. We know his weaknesses and his strengths."  
  
"I could learn that," Buffy said simply.  
  
His expression was pained. "No, you couldn't. Not without experiencing it first hand. Not without him ripping your heart out and letting you watch as he puzzles over which end to take the first bite out of." It was a lot more descriptive than even he intended, but Buffy did frown in thought at his words. "Dumbledore has faced him. I have faced him. Ron has faced him. Hermione has faced him. We wouldn't.I wouldn't put Dawn's life at stake if I didn't believe I could protect her."  
  
Buffy just watched him. She was startled at how old he seemed at this moment.  
  
"I believe you."  
  
"You do?" he asked, astonished.  
  
"I do."  
  
There was a silence that hung thick, but Harry didn't want to break it because the Slayer was obviously trying to form words.  
  
"Nothing is more important to me than her. I'd feed myself to Voldemort if I thought it would save her life."  
  
Harry nodded, understanding the magnitude of such a statement, even as he considered that maybe she did not.  
  
"So.I guess if I'd be willing to die without her.I should be willing to do without her." She smiled a little to the boy, but her smile grew when his infectious grin split his face and lit his eyes.  
  
"So she can stay?"  
  
"Why don't you go tell her?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn paced in the halls that lead to the Slytherin common rooms. She didn't dare go too close to them for fear that she would be caught and not be able to answer why she was in that section of the building. Three times she had to pretend to be going to her own chambers when teachers or students happened by. But really she was waiting for Draco. She couldn't help it, but part of her felt really bad for him. She knew he'd be getting a stern lecture, if not much more from the older Malfoy. It just didn't sit right with her, so she waited.  
  
The waiting was torture. It gave her time to think, though. What in dragon's fire was she doing? And why? Why would she risk the wrath of her friends to find out if some boy she detested was ok after a failure that should have brought her a measure of victory? Would he do this for her if she lost and was obviously going to get punished for it? She wasn't quite naive enough to think so. She pictured the way the Slytherins would tease her the next morning, egged on by Pansy Parkinson and at the lead would be Draco Malfoy, yelling louder than the rest the words that would hurt the most.  
  
The thought almost made her turn away and leave him to his punishment. But she didn't go. Instead she wondered longer about why she was here when he would obviously not be. Finally all she could think of was that it was right.  
  
Although Draco left in a stretcher for the Hospital Wing and Dawn fully expected him to be recovered when he came back to the Slytherin commons, when he finally turned the corner he looked bedraggled. He looked almost as if he might if he never visited the hospital wing. When she saw a spot of blood on his lip that she was sure was there for the fight, she knew in an instant that somehow he hadn't.  
  
He was looking to the ground, keeping his head low, while walking the last hallway that would take him to his blessed bed. He could think of little else that would be so welcoming. When he noticed someone standing in the hall and looked up, he couldn't have been more surprised to see Dawn Summers.  
  
"Come to gloat?" he asked, suddenly and efficiently masking himself in the usual sneering visage.  
  
"No," she answered softly and honestly. Now that he was closer she could see tears in his robes and a bruise or two that she didn't think was caused by the fight. She had a sudden instinct to touch her fingers to the bruise that was purpling his usually pale cheek, but she resisted.  
  
"What then?" he asked bitterly.  
  
"I.wanted to see if you were..ok."  
  
He snorted. "Do I look ok, Summers?" He gestured down at himself and she noticed he was favoring an arm.  
  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing? Couldn't Madam Pomfrey do something for.those?" she asked, gesturing to his wounds.  
  
For a long moment he was silent. His sneer was gone and he seemed to be considering her. Finally he spoke, "I suppose she could have." It came out softer than she thought it would.  
  
Dawn took a tentative step closer, but he didn't move. "Then why?"  
  
His chin came up. "Malfoy's don't feel pain. Malfoy's don't need healing. Malfoy's don't." he broke off. He almost said 'lose'; repeating the words his father had just beat into his head.  
  
"You sound like your father," she said plainly. He saw softness in her eyes. Caring almost. It was frightening. He didn't know how to deal with this right now. So he fell back on what he knew. He forced his pained chin up sharply.  
  
"What would you know about my father?" he spat.  
  
"Enough," she answered. She wasn't trying to fight with him right now, but she could not hide what she felt for the Malfoy Senior.  
  
"My father is a great wizard. If I am lucky I will turn out just like him," Draco said, trying to brush past her. She reflexively tried to stop him by grabbing his arm. He winced in pain. He brought his eyes to hers.  
  
"For your sake, I hope you end up nothing like him." It was meant to be a compliment of sorts, but he apparently didn't want to take it that way. Both hands came up to grab her arms in a lightening flash move that she would have bet he couldn't have mustered at this point. He pushed her roughly against the wall.  
  
"My father is a great and powerful wizard," he repeated. "He is great."  
  
Dawn, despite her precarious position couldn't help her actions. Her eyes were soft and caring as she brought one hand up to his face. She could only barely reach with the way he had her arms pinned, but she was rewarded when her cool fingers touched the angry bruise. His grip lessened and he stood stock still as if he was being held by the glance of an unfriendly cobra. She could see the pain he was feeling and could sense the betrayal he felt at his father's harshness. She sensed he needed someone's arms to fall into and instinctively knew he wouldn't find that in the Slytherin Hall.  
  
He wavered for a moment, obviously weighing the great confusion he felt in himself. Slowly he leaned towards her and she thought he might kiss her again, but when his head dipped down and his forehead was touched to her shoulder, she was shocked. She gently pulled her arms around him and he let her. They stood there, silent. Anyone who came down the hall would see them like this, but if someone just passed the crossroads of the hall, Dawn knew they'd be sheltered by the statues that were on both sides of them. In this little spot of semi-privacy, things were different, and walls came down.  
  
Dawn didn't try to coax him or get him to move or talk at all. She let him stand there, his head on her shoulder, his arms at her hips, while she gingerly hugged him. She closed her eyes and tried to will some of her strength to him and he seemed to be a sponge, soaking it up, finding that her strength was tinged with kindness and caring.  
  
They stayed like that for nearly five minutes, just listening to each other breathing when Draco finally spoke.  
  
"I don't know why you're here. And I don't care at this point. I'm glad you are." Dawn smiled a little with joy that surprised herself. "But don't ever come back to me like this again, Dawn." It was so sudden she wasn't sure she heard him right. When his eyes finally met hers again, while they were still in a half embrace, he could see the uncertainty there. "I'm dead serious. If you come back to me I will be forced to hurt you." He let his arms drop and stepped back away from her. "Go."  
  
Dawn willed herself to move. She put an unsteady foot in front of the other until hurt and anger gathered speed in her limbs. Soon she was a distance from the source of her pain. Only then did she let the tears she felt fall.  
  
Draco watched her go and knew that everything he had spoken was the truth. He was glad she came to him. He was glad she cared. But he would be forced to hurt her and at this point he didn't know if he could. 


	9. Strange Relations

Author's Notes: This is the ninth chapter in my HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Strange Relations'. The rating for this chapter is PG-13. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Anya isn't a demon and is with Xander, Tara is alive, Spike is NOT souled, and Giles is still around. The most visible change I'm making is that Willow is bisexual rather than lesbian.which I always thought was a more fair accounting anyway, seeing as she still had feelings for and attraction to Oz when he came back after she met Tara. So she's not "switching sides" she just bisexual.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at Jesca@comcast.net.  
  
Some notes on the fic:  
  
Thanks to everyone who has been supporting me through this work. I know I don't post as often as I should (or as often as I'd like), but I am glad for your patience and that you still care to read it when I do update. Thanks.you all know who you are.  
  
Also, there has been some conjecture as to what Dawn will or won't do and some questions asked as to her future. I have to honestly tell you that I have no idea what is going to happen in this story. I'm someone who does not plan out the story, but rather, I let it present itself to me. which I suppose is a pretentious way of saying, I think on the fly. I just write what comes to mind, which sparks more ideas and so on. I only know the basics in ahead of time and things like who is going to date who or who is going to get there's really only comes out while writing. So I guess we'll have to wait and see together what happens! The story is far from over.although I have no idea how long it'll run. So lots could happen!  
  
Also it has been said that I should have a disclaimer. I guess that I put it up on fanfiction.net and by the very nature of fanfiction, I didn't think it necessary.but for those who like to see the disclaimer: I'm not Joss and I'm no Rowling so it stands that this world and these characters are not mine.and I'm really bummed about that too!! So don't sue, I've nothing for you to take anyway.  
  
And without further ado.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn didn't want to go back to her room. Her eyes were red and puffy and she couldn't get them to stop watering. She knew she shouldn't have been surprised at Draco's words, but they still upset her. She had been beginning to think she was finally getting somewhere with him, even though she wasn't quite sure why she wanted to.  
  
Instead of going back to Gryffindor Commons, she went outside to the courtyard. It was nearing curfew, but at the moment she didn't care.  
  
"Little morsel like you could be in trouble wandering the great outdoors by her lonesome," a familiar voice said from behind her. She didn't even bother to look back.  
  
"Perhaps, but isn't that why you're here? To make sure that doesn't happen?"  
  
"Well now, as the line goes, who's gonna protect you from me?" Spike said as he sauntered up beside her and blew smoke into the air.  
  
Dawn smiled at the comment, but only for a moment. Spike looked at her when she didn't speak and noticed the teary eyes.  
  
"Hey now, the Big Bad didn't mean to scare you," he said with a frown. She looked at him and gave him a teary smile as she tried to wipe the tears away.  
  
"It's not you, Spike."  
  
"Oh." He looked disappointed. She went over to sit on a short wall and he sat beside her. He took another puff off of his cigarette. "So who is it then?"  
  
She looked at him warily. "Who said it was a who?"  
  
"It's always a who, love. What did he do?"  
  
Dawn hesitated. "Who?"  
  
Spike gave a patient half smile. "The chap you're turning the faucets on for."  
  
Dawn slumped, suddenly tired of the games. "Spike, can I tell you something and ask that you not tell anyone else?"  
  
"Sure you can," he said, wondering if she'd catch that he wasn't actually swearing to not say anything to anyone about what she might say. She didn't.  
  
"You were right. It is a who and it is a he.well actually two he's."  
  
"Two? You've been busy," Spike said as if he didn't approve.  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "It isn't like that. It's just.see I've kind of got a crush on.a boy here at school." she glanced at Spike out of the corner of her eyes to see if there was any recognition on who the boy might be. His face betrayed none of his thoughts. "Well he's nice and sweet and pretty much the kind of guy I thought I'd be dating. But he seems to kind of have a crush on someone else." Spike nodded but waited. After a moment she went on. "He kissed me once, but then after that he seems to kind of not be interested."  
  
"And the other one?"  
  
She hesitated a long while. He almost asked her again when she finally spoke. "He's a bastard. It's like some disease with him." She was surprised at the venom in her voice. "Sometimes I think he might want to stop but he can't. He just keeps going! And I hate it. He's loud and obnoxious and thinks the whole world should bow down before him and his whole stupid family," she said crossly. Spike nodded as if he was approving of the boy-in-question's attitude. Her voice turned softer. "But I think some of it might be an act, but I'm not sure. Maybe I just want it to be an act. Maybe I'm letting myself believe that it's just an act so I feel better about how I feel about him."  
  
"So you want my advice on who you should be with?"  
  
"No. Not really," she smiled faintly. "I just don't know what to do about my feelings. I mean, the second guy is so out of the question and I'd kind of like to be with the first guy. But the first guy doesn't really seem to notice and the second guy notices, but I'm just not sure he's sincere. And really anytime I try being nice to the second guy, he usually slaps me in the face, figurative," Dawn said hurriedly at Spike's narrowing eyes. "I just think there's more to the second guy than what he's showing and I don't know how to find out or even if I should."  
  
"Look, pet, I'm not sure I'm getting the whole story, but from what I can tell you're sweet on Harry Potter and he seems semi-interested and while that's all well and good you're having the butterflies for that blond git, Malfoy. You think that he's just misunderstood and if he just knew what it was like to have a friend he'd be a regular boy scout. Problem is, you're boy Potter wouldn't approve of you having anything to do with Malfoy and I'm guessing the little red-head probably wouldn't either."  
  
Dawn stared at him in open astonishment. "I'd say you have the whole story," she said finally.  
  
"Well, here's some free advice, doll. Don't worry about the snake and go for the hero. This Malfoy isn't misunderstood. He's playing the bad-boy card. I should know," he said with a rueful smile, "I perfected it. Gets 'em every time. The bad-boy who doesn't want no one and doesn't need no one stands back and lets everyone come to him. He lashes out to get attention because you think he's got a bad home life or some other rubbish. Sometimes though evil really is evil and bad really is bad. You best be careful or you're gonna get played. If he's standing back and you're chasing him.he holds the aces and you've just got a handful of jokers."  
  
"Aren't jokers wild cards?" Dawn asked in mock confusion. Spike gave her a quelling look and she looked away to hide her smile.  
  
"So you think I should just forget Draco and go for Harry?"  
  
"Draco, is it?" he gave her a meaningful look before continuing. "No, I suggest you forget all about Malfoy and get on with your life. Don't let him weigh you down or shed a pretty tear over him."  
  
Dawn smiled a little. She wiped her eyes one last time and nodded. "I should get to bed." She stood up with him. She looked into his blue eyes. "Thanks, Spike."  
  
He watched her go as he drew in a last breath of his cigarette. "Anytime, doll."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn's eyes opened and she looked at the lacy canopy on her bed. She frowned. Her own veils were not so sheer. She sat up on her bed and parted the color-tinged lace. In the dark she couldn't tell what color, but it wasn't white. Her bare feet touched the cold stone and she shuttered, shoving her feet into the soft wooliness of her slippers. Wait. Her slippers weren't wooly. She looked down and frowned. These weren't hers. But they did fit her perfectly and they were beside her bed. She looked over to Hermione to see if their slippers had been switched when she noticed two things. First of all, Hermione was not in the room and secondly, this wasn't her room.  
  
Dawn stood up and turned to look at the bed, backing up. She accidentally backed into a small table and upset the vase. It crashed noisily behind her, making her jump and back away from that.  
  
She heard someone coming and Dawn started to feel panic. Where was she? Why was she not in her own bed? How long had she been out? Nothing made sense to her. She shivered a little and looked down, noticing that she was wearing a thin cotton dress of some sort. It seemed old and clung to her breasts, pushing them upward, and then falling in lacy ruffles down to her slippered feet. She didn't own anything like it. Her face blazed as she wondered who had dressed her.  
  
The door was slammed open and an older man burst through. "Aurora, are you well?" he looked at her in wonder and surprise. He was holding a candle in a candleholder and he held it up to her, catching her flushed face. But after a quick look-over he seemed to determine her as fine and looked around the room for a sign of intruders. His eyes touched on the broken vase and then back to her in surprise.  
  
Dawn had just been staring at him for a moment in shock. Not really shock that he was there because somehow he was familiar to her. She knew who this person was and he made her feel safe. No, it wasn't him that had her breathing as if she had been hit in the stomach. "What did you just call me?" Her voice was different. It was lighter, fluffier, more a flittering whisper than anything.  
  
The man seemed confused. "Aurora? Are you not well after all, then?"  
  
Aurora. The name resounded in her head although she wasn't sure why. It seemed like a pretty name but it carried with it unpleasantness that she couldn't quiet place.  
  
"No. I mean yes. I am quite well, father." Father. It slipped out like Transfiguration spell might. The man seemed relieved and bid her a good night if she was sure she was well. She only nodded to him as he left, closing the door behind her.  
  
Dawn walked over to the table beside the bed and opened the top drawer, grabbing a match to light her candle with. She was halfway through the task when she realized that she was moving on instinct alone. When the candle was lit she took it up in her hand and looked around the room. It was a pretty room, done in soft blues and cream colors. It was huge compared to rooms she had been in before. There were little tables everywhere showing pretty pitchers or bottles of perfumes or containers of rouge. She had a large full-length mirror on her wall and she crept to it slowly, afraid of what she might see.  
  
Her dark brown hair was lighter and her eyes were narrower; not so wide. Her face was a little rounder and not so pixie-ish. Her freckles were all but gone. Her mouth was formed in a perfect rounded O. Her eyes flickered over herself for a moment, in shock. She was similar, but not the same. She seemed older, too. Her body had to be that of a seventeen or eighteen year old. Her eyes came back to stare into the mirror reflection of themselves when she caught a flicker of movement behind her. Her eyes focused in time to see a man behind her. She gasped, dropping the candle with a clunk. The room went dark and she realized that she was being shoved into a burlap bag. She tried to struggle, but it was already too late.  
  
Someone was holding her shoulders down while they secured her kicking legs. She tried to scream but the sack was pulled tightly around her head and the scream was muffled.  
  
"DAWN!" she heard and her eyes popped open to the light. She suddenly froze. She realized in a moment that the hands on her shoulders were not holding her down as much as shaking her, and they belonged to Hermione. There was no one at her feet, but her blankets were bunched and twisted around her ankles so that it felt like she was being bound. The coverlet also covered her face.  
  
Hermione gently pulled her coverlet from her face and looked down at her friend worriedly.  
  
"You must have been having a terrible dream," Hermione said softly. "You were screaming and kicking and you wouldn't wake up. I was about to call in Madame Pomfrey!" she exclaimed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Dawn said sheepishly as she struggled to get up. Her blankets weren't just tangled around her ankles, but she manages to twist herself up tighter than a sardine in them. Hermione giggled a little as Dawn struggled, and then she finally helped her.  
  
"What were you dreaming about, anyway?" Hermione asked.  
  
Dawn thought for a moment. She thought she remembered a pretty dress but the dream was fading quickly. Finally she just shrugged at Hermione.  
  
"I don't really know now. I forgot already."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow woke up early. The morning was cold and damp. Living in California all those years hadn't prepared her for such weather. She grabbed her fuzzy neon green robe and stuffed her socked feet into her slippers and nearly ran to the bathroom. She rushed herself through her morning routine until she got into the steamy shower. In there, she relaxed and let the warm water penetrate her cold body. She needed to get some rugs. The stone floors were way too cold. Usually the castle wasn't too cold, except for the mornings. Maybe she could get one of the house elves to start a fire early in the morning so that the room was warm before she got up. She felt kind of funny asking them, though. She never really had servants before. She wasn't sure how comfortable she was with that.  
  
Errands that needed doing before breakfast finally pulled Willow from the warm shower. She cast a simple charm to dry herself off and got back in her robe and headed to her dressing bureau. She grabbed her under things including thermo underwear and tossed them on her rumpled bed. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a fuzzy pink sweater. She dressed in layers to keep herself warm. After the underwear she pulled on the jeans and sweater, putting on black-heeled boots and tucking them under her jeans. Then she went back to the bureau and pulled out her long wizard gown. She giggled a little as she selected the orange one that had ornamental runes in a dull red color. She hummed to herself as she put it on. She loved her wizard robes. When she had been accepted to teach at Hogwarts she had been given a catalogue of wizard robes. She instantly fell in love and bought a wide variety of fun colors and designs. It was one of her favorite parts of teaching here. She grabbed a matching hat from the top of the bureau but then put it back. Although it was customary for the women teachers to wear the pointed hats, she really didn't like them. She wasn't sure why, exactly. Here she was, a witch wearing a wizard gown at a school where the kids rode broomsticks and waved wands to do magic. Or they used cauldrons and ingredients like wolfsbane and eye of newt. She wasn't sure which stereotype was worse. But after she arrived here, she was instantly in love with the atmosphere and the fun way in which magic was integrated into everyday life and tasks. Here was a place where she wouldn't be chided for her use of magic, but encouraged!  
  
Willow arranged her shoulder length hair into a neat tail that hung down the back of her neck and tied an orange bow around it to hide the rubber band. She put a light coating of makeup on, opting for strawberry lip- gloss rather than lipstick. When she was happy with her reflection she grabbed her wand and put it in a pocket inside the robe. She grabbed a book bag that was waiting beside her door and hurried through the halls of the castle.  
  
When she got to the stairs that led down, she went deep into the lower levels and headed towards Professor Snape's classroom. She hoped that he would be there before breakfast, but if not, she would try to talk to him at breakfast. She wasn't sure how happy she was that she was sat beside him on the big table set aside for the professors, but it was at least convenient for what she presently needed.  
  
She knocked on the door before she opened it, poking her head in. She was pleased to see that he was early to rise and early to work as well.  
  
"Professor Snape?" she asked as she moved to step in.  
  
Snape looked up from his work with distaste. "Why bother to knock, Professor Rosenberg, if you aren't going to wait for a response, I wonder?"  
  
Willow stood stock still at the door. Her eyes were widened a bit. It was as if she had forgotten how nasty his disposition could be. She frowned but entered the classroom, closing the door behind her.  
  
"I came to talk to you about Defense Against The Dark Arts. Do you have time?" she asked tentatively.  
  
He placed his quill back in the ink vial while his eyes considered her a moment. His facial expression didn't change, instead keeping the same sour look. She wondered if he always looked this way and tried to imagine what he looked like when Giles and he had first become friends. Snape's quick hand movements drew her attention back to him as he gestured for her to take a seat opposite him. She went to the seat and sat down taking a moment to take her notebook out of her backpack. When she looked up again she caught Snape looking at her robes with disdain. She glanced at his own plain black robes and repressed the urge to roll her eyes.  
  
"So," she started brightly, trying desperately to lighten the oppressive mood in here, "what have you covered in class so far and do you have a lesson plan because if you have a lesson plan I would like to see it so I can take the students along the same path that you were already going, unless you don't have a lesson plan and then I'll just make my own." She smiled at him, awaiting his response.  
  
His response was to sit and blink at her. He couldn't remember if he'd ever heard so long a sentence coming from an adult; a professor no less. He folded his hands on his desk.  
  
"I didn't have a lesson plan, as I was a temporary teacher."  
  
"Right," she nodded while making a note to do a lesson plan and maybe even a syllabus for the students. "Do any of the other teachers hand out syllabi to the students?" she looked up as she asked.  
  
He looked at her with the same sour expression he wore when she first entered. He looked like he had just taken a healthy bite of a lemon. He merely shook his head in response to that question.  
  
"Ok," she wrote that down. "So what did you cover so far?"  
  
"Vampires, the Council, the Slayer, Angelus."  
  
She looked up at him thoughtfully after she wrote those things down. "Why?"  
  
"Why what, Professor Rosenberg?"  
  
"You can call me Willow, you know," she smiled nicely to him. "Is it alright if I call you Severus?"  
  
"No."  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Should I ask again as to what you were inquiring about, Professor Rosenberg?"  
  
Willow couldn't help but feel a little as if he had stomped on her feelings on purpose. She lowered her eyes a little so he couldn't see how he had affected her. "I was just curious why you discussed those things in particular."  
  
"It had come to my intention that the prior Defense Against The Dark Arts professors had failed to include it in their prior lessons and I deemed it necessary to learn."  
  
Willow nodded. "Well I'll just let you get back to whatever you were doing."  
  
Willow packed her bag up and looked up at Snape. He had resumed writing as if she wasn't even there. She swallowed and stood up, heading for the door. She opened the door and looked back at him, but he ignored her not stopping to write until he heard the door click softly behind her. He looked up then and stopped his writing. He looked down at what he was writing and narrowed his eyes in disgust. He had taken to rewriting the same word over and over again to appear as if he was working when he in fact could not concentrate enough to finish the sentence he had been on when Willow Rosenberg entered his classroom. He crumpled up the scroll and tossed it away, taking out a new piece of parchment to start anew but he couldn't get the hurt look she had in her eyes out of his mind. In all the time he had spent at this school he had hurt many people's feelings. Why now were this one girl's hurt feelings making him feel like such a prat?  
  
Snape shook off his inner thoughts and dipped his quill in the ink again and poised it above his scroll to resume his work, but he couldn't seem to bring his thoughts back on track. He slammed his pen back into the ink and shoved himself away from the desk. It was early to go to breakfast, but he knew he wasn't going to get any work done now.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow's eyes were staring at the ground in front of her as she hurried through the halls of Hogwarts to get to her own classroom. She had a lot of work to do, she knew, and the fact that her laptop would not work on the premises made her work that much harder. Although she knew a good reproduction spell that would act similarly to a copy machine, she knew she would be planning out her lesson plan on paper, by hand, to begin with. It would give her time to be busy and not think about Professor Snape's meanness.  
  
It wasn't as if she didn't expect it. Or at least she should have. A ghost of a smile flittered across her face as she realized that she had thought that once she was officially a professor of Hogwarts he would treat her nicer. No matter. She didn't care about his nastiness anyway. He could be as standoffish as he wanted to. Two could play at that game.  
  
Willow's mind was so occupied she didn't realize she wasn't alone until she bumped into a solid chest. Arms went around her to steady her and she looked up into the icy blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. Her body froze. She didn't even try to push away. Her green eyes were locked with his cold ones. His face was a picture of smugness and the hold he hand around her back was tight.  
  
"Professor Rosenberg, or Willow, isn't it?" he said softly smiled. "Just the person I was looking for."  
  
Willow smiled. The fact that he was looking for her sent chills down her spine. "W-why were you looking for me?"  
  
His smile was triumphant somehow. "Well, I always make it a point to get to know the teachers that will be helping to shape the mind of my son, naturally."  
  
"Oh." She didn't know what to say. His eyes were holding hers and she couldn't help but stare.  
  
"I don't suppose we've been properly introduced. My name is Lucius Malfoy and from that I am sure you can deduce that my son would be Draco Malfoy." His tone was soft and pleasant but it sent warning bells off in Willow's mind. She stared at him for a moment before she realized that she was still in his arms and he was holding her as if they were lovers in an embrace. Her hands were planted on his chest and his hands rested at her lower back. She swallowed and tried tentatively to push away from Lucius. He let her go without a fight, but she still didn't step back from him. She was confused by his presence.  
  
Willow knew she needed to put some distance between her and this man. She could feel coldness coming off of him like waves of ice and it was chilling her more than any cold British morning could. She took a step back; her feet connected with something, making her lose her balance. In slow motion she felt herself go backwards as her legs shot upwards, losing footing altogether. In stark contrast it seemed like Lucius was fast as lightning as he grabbed her around the waist, pulling her to him in a quick gesture that put her out of danger of falling but smashed her body against his. She shivered with something akin to fear at how close she was to him.  
  
The sound of a voice clearing behind her made Willow painfully aware of how this must look, in the hallways of a school, no less. Lucius smiled down at her as he put her down beside the book bag that tripped her, rather than in front of it.  
  
"Mustn't have an accident before class, now." He let go of her and took a step back, smiling wickedly to her a moment before his attention went to the person behind her. Willow looked behind her and her insides cringed as she saw Severus Snape looking at her with even more coldness than he had before. She hadn't known it was possible for him to look less pleased than he had, but here he was looking akin to furious.  
  
"Professor Rosenberg, if you don't mind, please keep your.this.to the confines of your own room." He looked at Lucius Malfoy and his eyes narrowed a bit. "Lucius," he said by way of greeting and acknowledgement.  
  
"Severus," the senior Malfoy nearly purred.  
  
Snape nodded briskly as he hurried past them, not even making eye contact with Willow again.  
  
She frowned after him.  
  
"Ah, so that's it," Lucius chuckled lightly when Snape was out of earshot. "I feel it my duty to warn you, Professor Rosenberg, against tender feelings for Professor Snape."  
  
Her eyes snapped to Lucius. Suddenly it was if a haze was lifted over her eyes. She grabbed her bag and glared at Lucius.  
  
"Consider me warned, not that it's any of your business."  
  
He smiled in response. "It would be unfortunate for you to wrap your tender hopes up in the notion that you and Snape could be any more than associates. I've seen women spend their hearts on him.needlessly. I merely thought it a good deed to warn you of this."  
  
"A good deed?" she sneered. "Maybe Severus is made of more than you know."  
  
"Oh I doubt it," he said with mirth before pausing dramatically. "Oh dear, but I believe you already have these feelings well intact."  
  
Willow closed her eyes a moment to regain a measure of control. "I don't have 'feelings' for him. I'm just saying that if I did, which I don't, that it wouldn't be any of your business."  
  
Lucius cleared his throat and forced his smile into a mockingly somber expression. "I beg pardon. I stand corrected."  
  
And with a lift of his dark-blond eyebrows he brushed past her, his black cape floating behind him.  
  
Willow felt the rage rush through her as she was left there feeling as if she had handled that all wrong. As a matter of fact she felt she had handled the whole morning wrong. First she let Snape turn her into a simpering child when he snapped at her and just now with Lucius.she shook her head in confusion. She couldn't get over why her brain would not work. It felt a little unnatural. But short of trying to do detection spells on herself, which were difficult enough when doing them on another person, she didn't know how she would be able to tell if Lucius was working some magic on her. And maybe she was just overreacting. She slammed into Lucius Malfoy, notorious baddie and she froze in panic. When he didn't start yelling, screaming, or sneering like Snape, she got confused. Maybe it was just as simple as that.  
  
Snape. She felt her anger grow as she neared her classroom. How dare he assume she was doing anything inappropriate with Lucius Malfoy, who was a married and evil man? When she finally got to her classroom she unlocked the door and tossed it open, banging the door on the wall with a satisfying slam. She stalked over to her desk and tossed the bag on it. She stared hard at her bag. Her lesson plan was going to have to wait for a time when she was less angry.  
  
With some effort she was able to clam herself before she reached the Great Hall, but some of her anger sparked again when she saw how Professor Snape near snarled from where he was sitting. She had originally decided to sit at the teacher's table this morning and then had thought better of it after her meeting with Snape. But now she had no intention of sitting at the Gryffindor table like some punished student. She marched over to the Professors table and yanked her chair away from the table, taking her seat.  
  
It was still early. Many of the students hadn't begun filing in yet, and only a few teachers graced the tables.  
  
A heavy silence hung over Snape and Willow as they silently protested the other.  
  
Finally Willow couldn't stand the silence. "For your information," she whispered, "what you saw was NOT what it looked like."  
  
"You need not defend yourself to me, Professor Rosenberg."  
  
"I'm not defending.I'm telling," she snapped. Snape's cold black eyes came her hers. He seemed somehow removed from himself.  
  
"I know what I saw."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes, this time not even trying to repress the gesture. She sighed in exasperation. "What you saw wasn't-"  
  
"Please," he sneered. "I am not an imbecile. I didn't just round the corner and see you two. I stood there." His eyes were now blazing with hate. "I stood there and I saw you cuddled against him. All I ask is that you keep that behavior confined to your room and in exchange I won't bring this up to the Headmaster. Believe me, he will take seriously the dallying of your student's parents in the hallways where anyone may see."  
  
Willow was taken aback by his obvious hate and his spin on his observations. "Look, why don't we just agree to ignore each other and try to get through this breakfast civilly, agreed?" she asked through gritted teeth.  
  
"Agreed," he said, no longer looking at her. And true to his word, he didn't look at her, touch her, or talk to her throughout the whole painstaking process of breakfast. And each minute made her feel more and more hollow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Harry paced back and forth in his room. He had been nervous all day long, jumping at every loud sound. Although Professor Trelawney predicted his untimely demise yet again, instead of laughing it off with Ron after class, he felt a sense of dread fall over him. Lunchtime came and went and now Harry sought the seclusion of his room.  
  
Ron entered the room and shook his head. Harry's back was to him and a mischievous smile graced his face. He looked around and saw a book sitting on a table near the door. He deftly pushed the book off of the table, making it land in a loud clatter behind Harry. Harry seemed to pale three shades as he turned and pointed his wand at his longtime friend. Ron's eyes widened a bit.  
  
"Alright Harry?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"I'd be better if you weren't throwing books around, Ron," he smiled shakily and put his wand away. Ron grinned at him.  
  
"You gonna hide in here all afternoon?" he asked, going to his bed and pulling an apple out of the table next to it. He shinned the apple on his robe and then took a healthy bite, looking at Harry for the answer to the question.  
  
"I'm not.hiding."  
  
"Sure you are. You're in the one place she can't follow you," Ron said while his mouth was full of apple. Harry looked sheepish and Ron rolled his eyes. He had known for a long time of Harry's crush on Dawn Summers. It was very obvious, especially to someone who spent a great deal of time with Harry. Of course it was made more obvious to Ron when his sister, Ginny, pointed it out to him, much to her own dismay. But after she did, he was able to pick up on the signals easily! Harry seemed to avert his eyes from Dawn every time the girl looked his way. His hands seemed to shake when they were too near one another. It was rather disturbing actually.  
  
"Look, Ron, you wouldn't understand," Harry began.  
  
"Oh I understand. You're scared," Ron smiled as he took another bite from his apple. When Harry's eyes narrowed Ron's smile widened.  
  
"I am not scared. I'm just-" he paused, looking for the right word.  
  
"Chicken?" Ron happily supplied. At Harry's murderous look, Ron laughed. "Look, Harry, you've fought against Voldemort several times and one. You've gone up against the Dementors and won. What is it about this one girl that you can't just ask her already?"  
  
"Ask her what?" Harry asked with suspicion.  
  
"Bother it all, man! As her to be your girlfriend, of course. Are you that daft? Have you been hit by a Bludger recently?" Ron walked over to Harry and pretended to inspect his head until Harry shoved him away, good- naturedly.  
  
"Do you think I should?"  
  
"I wish you would, mate. Then maybe I could have my friend back rather than have to visit him up in his self-made prison," Ron said, punctuating the last by looking around the room. Harry just glared at him in slight amusement.  
  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
  
Ron's face split in a huge grin.  
  
"Fine then," Harry said with finality. Ron merely smiled, daring him to ask. Harry walked out of the room and strode purposely down the stairs. Dawn was sitting in one of the overstuffed chairs in front of the fireplace with her sister, Buffy. This made Harry falter and he looked up at Ron who was just shaking his head as if to say, "I knew you wouldn't do it." Harry narrowed his eyes again and walked up to Dawn. She was petting her white kitten, who was happy to let her continue for as long as she would.  
  
"But why Angel?" he heard Buffy say.  
  
Dawn, happy for an interruption, smiled to Harry when he got nearer. "Hey Harry. What's up?"  
  
Buffy smiled up at Harry, aware of her sister's change of subject. Her look became thoughtful when she saw the nervousness close to the surface of the boy. She smiled. "I should get going."  
  
Dawn and Harry both looked at her.  
  
"You know Giles. If left to his own he'll talk the Professors' ears off about this or that and I can't have him making this trip an educational one, now can I?" she smiled and winked at the two before turning on her heel and leaving.  
  
Harry looked at Dawn. She was staring after her sister as if she had just grown a tail. Then she merely shrugged and turned her attention to Harry.  
  
"So? What's up?"  
  
"Uh.well I wanted to ask you.something," he finished lamely. Dawn looked over Harry's shoulder at Ron who was smirking. A disturbing feeling kindled in her stomach and she felt it twist a bit. She looked back at Harry and crossed her arms in front of herself.  
  
"So ask."  
  
"Well," Harry swallowed and then looked around to make sure they were relatively alone. No one was milling around their general area, which was as best as he could hope for in the Gryffindor Common room. "I wanted to ask, uh, if you were interested, that is, in maybe." he faded off and then made eye contact with her. "I like you. I wanted to know if you would maybe be interested in being.my girlfriend." He didn't dare breathe as he watched her face searching for the answer.  
  
Dawn looked shocked at first and then a smile started to lift her face but then her eyes flickered to something behind Harry and a faint look of confusion crossed her face. Harry looked behind himself but didn't see anything but Ron in her line of sight. When he looked back at Dawn she was looking straight at him.  
  
"Ron put you up to this?" she asked, seeming hurt. That wasn't the emotion he expected. He thought that either happiness or horror would be on her face, but this look of hurt confused him.  
  
"Not really." he said, searching for the reason for her obvious displeasure.  
  
Whatever he had said seemed to confirm something for Dawn as her eyes narrowed and she pushed past him. He turned and looked up at Ron who was staring after Dawn in his own obvious confusion. Harry trotted up to Dawn and took a hold of her arm to stop her.  
  
"Dawn," he said as his fingers closed around her arm. Quickly she jerked her arm from him.  
  
"Don't," she said, angrily. "I don't know what kind of sense of humor you and Ron have, but this wasn't funny."  
  
"I don't understand, Dawn. I mean.you don't have to. I was just asking."  
  
Dawn looked confused for a moment.  
  
"I don't have to what?"  
  
"Be my," he paused and looked around, "girlfriend."  
  
Dawn just stood there for a moment as if this was the first time Harry had asked. He got that he was being blamed for something not good, but for the life of him he couldn't decide what it was.  
  
"Look, Dawn. I've never done this before. I'm not good at it, obviously. I like you. I have ever sense I met you. I keep thinking about that night at the owlery and I just," he smiled as he blushed, "want to make that a reoccurring event."  
  
She thought back to their first kiss and blushed a little herself. She felt terrible. She thought that Ron had been daring Harry to play some mean practical joke on her. She liked Harry, a lot. But she didn't want him because he was dared to go out with her.  
  
"I thought you were only asking because Ron dared you to."  
  
Harry looked confused for a moment. "How did you know about that?" He could have kicked himself as soon as the words were out of his mouth. Dawn's renewed look of surprise mingled with hurt made him see what she was meaning. "No wait. That's not what happened."  
  
"It's fine," Dawn held up her hand to stop him. "You won the dare. You asked." She turned to leave.  
  
"Dawn, it wasn't like that!" Harry said in exasperation. He hurried through the portrait door behind her and ran to get in front of her long strides. When he sufficiently blocked her way, she stopped, crossing her arms in front of herself again. He hurried to speak before she told him to get lost. "He dared me to have the courage to ask a question I've been meaning to ask for weeks now. This isn't a joke. I really do want you to be my girlfriend."  
  
"Isn't that cute," toned a voice as thick as its owner. Dawn looked over Harry's shoulder in surprise as Crabbe, Goyle, and Draco stood not far from them. She was surprised to see them so close to the entrance of the Gryffindor Commons. Harry turned to face the three as well. The comment hadn't come from the ringleader, but instead from Goyle, who was smirking behind Draco's right shoulder. "Potter has a girlfriend." He laughed as he nudged Crabbe and Draco.  
  
Crabbe laughed with his partner but Malfoy was not laughing. He was looking intently at the two. His narrowed eyes pierced Dawn's as if trying to find the truth of this. Finally his eyes found Harry's.  
  
"Is it true, Potter?" his voice was low and deceptively calm.  
  
"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Harry shot back. "What are you and your cronies doing in this hallway, anyway?" he ask, mirroring Dawn's own question.  
  
"And I guess that's none of your business," he said after a moment. His voice had taken on a heaviness that concerned Dawn. "Nonetheless, I can think of no one you are more suited to, Potter. Leave it to you to pick a Mudblood misfit to be your girlfriend." He turned a sneering face to Dawn before looking back at Harry. "Everyday you make yourself even more a target of the Dark Lord. It would seem you are begging to be dealt with."  
  
"It'll take more than you, Malfoy," Harry said, his voice just as deadly.  
  
Malfoy smiled a little. "You just remember, Harry Potter," he sneered the name, "who your real friends are."  
  
"And I suppose you're going to tell me you're my real friend, Malfoy? Get of it, you've been nothing but a insufferable prat since the first day I met you."  
  
"Ah, but from the first time I realized who you were, I've tried to take you under my wing, keep you away from the wrong sort like that Muggle- loving family your so fond of and your Mudblood friends. Maybe if you'd have accepted my generosity you wouldn't have had to battle for your life the last four years."  
  
"No, because you and your 'noble' family would have turned me into to Voldemort before my first year was up."  
  
Malfoy smiled at the trueness of these words. "Better than what she does," he said cryptically. He nodded to his two shadows and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Dawn said and pushed past Harry. She felt his hand close around her arm, preventing her form getting too close to Malfoy. "What do I do?" She knew that part of Draco was lashing out because her association with Harry, someone he's hated for a long time, hurt him. But something true ringed in his words that she couldn't ignore.  
  
Malfoy stopped in mid-turn and looked at her a moment. He turned fully back to her and let his folded hands drop down in front of him. "For the first time in many years it seems the Dark Lord's target has shifted from Harry. You only shift the danger back to him by your association with him. The Dark Lord is very good at getting what he wants and he's not afraid to use every means at his power."  
  
Harry cleared his throat, bringing the attention back to himself. "If he's so good at getting what he wants, why is it I'm still standing here?"  
  
Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "Better knock on wood, Potter." He looked back at Dawn meaningfully and then turned his back to her, taking his leave. Goyle and Crabbe followed, laughing and shoving each other as they left.  
  
Harry watched Dawn for a moment. He waited for her to gather the thoughts he knew were warring inside her head.  
  
"I've been able to beat him a total of five times, Dawn. If he's coming after you, I'm going to stop him, whether you're my girlfriend or not."  
  
She turned toward him, her eyes looking haunted. "I don't want to be the cause of-"  
  
"No," Harry interrupted. "You aren't the cause. Voldemort is the cause. You're a victim, like most people unfortunate enough to be wrapped up in his business. Think about it, Dawn. Malfoy is only saying what he thinks will keep us apart. If it's so important to keep us apart then it's obvious to me that we should be together." He smiled a little. "Usually anything that is opposite of what the bad guys want is a good thing."  
  
She smiled a little at his logic. "I suppose that makes a certain kind of sense." She looked at him and moment and then nodded. She stepped closer to Harry and placed a light kiss on his cheek.  
  
He blushed. "What was that for?"  
  
She smiled. "Well if I'm going to be your girlfriend, you're going to have to get used to that. That and more." Her eyes twinkled as his dazed smile reached his mouth.  
  
"Bout time," they heard form the portrait door. They both looked to see Ron standing in the doorway, just polishing off his apple.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Giles consulted his map with a furrowed brow. He was either going the wrong direction, or he was just in the wrong hallway, but something was wrong. Giles sighed. After almost a week there, one would think that he could find his way around but with staircases that moved and halls that looked fairly similar to each other, it was difficult for Giles to find his way around.  
  
"Lost?" a voice said from behind him.  
  
Giles looked around, seeing no one down either end of the hallway. He frowned.  
  
"I said.Lost?" the voice said again. It was the voice of a very prim elderly lady. Giles looked around again, this time with a very confused look on his face.  
  
"Oh bother.on the wall, good sir."  
  
Giles looked to the wall and jumped. He was almost right up against a full- length picture of a middle aged woman and an older woman. Somehow the older woman didn't seem to belong to the picture, but he decided not to ask.  
  
"Uh.actually, yes, I seem to be quite misplaced. Can you point me in the direction of Professor Rosenberg's class?"  
  
"Ohhhh.you're a friend of the new professor, are you?" she smiled as she asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Can you help me?"  
  
"Why of course I can. It is a bit of a ways for me and a few hallways out of my way, but no matter, I can take you there."  
  
Giles smiled to hide his confusion. Was he supposed to pick up the picture and carry it with him? He eyed the large frame.  
  
"Come, come," the older lady said as she bid her friend goodbye and walked right out of the picture and into the next one, revealing that he was indeed going the wrong way. Giles followed beside her as he watched her go from picture to picture, both big and small, all the while keeping a steady stream of chatter up that she interrupted only to pardon herself or say hello to the occupants of the pictures she traveled in. Giles had never seen anything like it and he found these portraits to be most fascinating. Were they sentient? Did they just mirror the personalities of the people they represented or was a part of that person imprinted onto the canvas with magic? Did the person who the painting portrayed get information from their counterpart? Questions ran through his head as he followed her.  
  
".and of course it is very difficult to get to see her because she is up a few flights and on the other side of the, oh excuse me Madam Periwinkle, castle, you see. But we do meet from time to time. She is a bit of a younger woman, so it is easier for her to make the trip than it is for me. And here we are, then," she announced as she stopped beside a door. Giles realized that his attention was so wrapped up in the woman that he wasn't paying attention to where he was going. If he were to get lost in that way again, he wouldn't be any better off than he was prior to being shown the way. Still he thanked the woman and stepped in the door, looking on his map so as to make a mental picture of where the classroom was on it.  
  
"Giles?" he heard from the front of the empty class.  
  
"Willow," Giles smiled after he looked up from the map and put it in his breast pocket. "I missed you at lunch." He made his was down to the front of the classroom to where Willow sat.  
  
Willow averted her eyes. "I wasn't that hungry," she said. "Besides, I had some work to do here." She smiled at him. "So what's up?"  
  
Giles smiled and took a chair over to the desk and sat down. "Well, I was just coming to check on you and to see how it was all shaping up. I don't suppose your assistant is helping you very much, is he?" Giles asked, his voice disapproving.  
  
Willow smiled. "Well, you know Spike. And the kind of help he'd give me, I'd probably be better off without."  
  
"Undoubtedly," Giles smiled. "So, do you plan to teach the children anything I might be interested in?" he asked conversationally. She smiled and looked down at her papers. Giles' eyes followed but stopped short as they passed over a plate of half-eaten food. He looked back at Willow's face, searching for any sign of what was wrong.  
  
"Not hungry?" he asked softly, nodding to the plate when her eyes came up to his. Her eyes averted themselves quickly.  
  
"Oh.well, one of those cute house elves brought it for me," she said softly. "I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not eating some of it."  
  
Giles put one of his much larger hands over her small one. "Wouldn't it just be easier if you told me what was wrong, rather than me having to investigate and deduce the problem for myself?" he asked with a sly smile.  
  
She smiled at his playful question, but the smile faded when she thought of the problem.  
  
"Is it all that bad?" Giles asked softly. "Is it Tara?" he guessed.  
  
Willow smiled a little and shook her head. "I miss her. But it's not her." She paused for so long that Giles almost asked again. "It's Snape." It hung there for a moment and the moment she said it she wished she could retract it. "Nevermind, it isn't important." She tried to bend over her papers to evade the questions she knew was coming.  
  
"What did he do?"  
  
Willow glanced at Giles. "Do? Nothing.that's kind of the problem."  
  
Giles furrowed his brow trying to solve that riddle. "I don't think I follow."  
  
"Yesterday morning I got into a fight with Snape and now he isn't talking to me."  
  
"What was the fight over?"  
  
Willow didn't meet his eyes. "I went to his class to see what he had been teaching the kids and he was being very grouchy. Down right snippy, even. So I got upset and he got upset." she trailed off, hoping the half-truth would set her free from having to explain to him about Lucius. She couldn't explain it, but she felt very embarrassed about the whole incident.  
  
"Ah. Well, Severus can be a bit touchy at times," Giles said with a smile. "Is it that important to you?"  
  
"Well.yes and no, I guess. I mean, I want to do a good job here, so naturally I would want my lesson plan to flow with what he had been teaching and I didn't think it was going to be a big deal to just go and get his lesson plan, but his first words were some sarcastic quip about why I knocked if I was just going to come in and it went downhill from there. And then I got seated next to him at the table so all my meals are going to be ruined with this very uncomfortable silence and I just didn't feel like dealing with it today and I have a lot of work yet to do since I can't have a computer here. Maybe if I got a really good lap top I could make a trip to Hogsmeade or something to do my typing on the lap top because it would make all my lesson planning go much quicker and I don't write the same with a feather and it takes more time to get the writing to be neat because the ink drips a lot and has ruined at least three copies so far!"  
  
Giles tried to resist the urge to laugh at her constant barrage of words, but he couldn't resist a chuckle at least.  
  
"What?" she eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing. We stared out talking about Severus and ended up with inkblots. It just seemed ironic to me."  
  
Willow thought about that for a moment and giggled. Her giggle made Giles chuckle even more and before they knew it they were enjoying a good laugh. Worry lines melted from Willow's young face. The effect of a good laugh sobered Giles as he leaned over and placed a hand on her cheek in a fatherly manner. "That's much better." He patted her cheek and leaned back. She grinned at him.  
  
"I feel better too. Thanks, Giles."  
  
"It's what I do," he joked. He stood up. "I should go and give you a few moments before you students start filing in."  
  
She nodded. "I'll see you at dinner. Maybe I'll just sit with you guys instead."  
  
Giles smiled and nodded, wishing her a good class before he left. He quickened his pace as he left her sight and hurried towards the corridors that would take him down farther into the castle to where Snape held his classes.  
  
He nearly rounded the corner into the classroom when he heard the unmistakable voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"If I didn't know any better, Severus, I'd say you were jealous."  
  
"I'm not jealous Lucius, I just think you should be more discreet, that is all."  
  
"I can't help how I affect women, my friend." Lucius' voice was full of his ego and his self-assuredness. But his words were also very obviously a jibe at Severus who had never found it easy to attract the woman he was interested in. Giles could almost picture Severus' teeth pressing together in an effort to not say what was on his mind.  
  
"Still, you could help where you affect them. That's all I'm saying. What if young Draco were to see his father and his Defense Against The Dark Arts professor pawing at each other in the hallway? What would he think?"  
  
Giles' eyes widened and then narrowed as he heard Lucius guttural chuckle float out to him from the open door. "He probably would have congratulated me on my latest conquest. I'm sure he isn't so naïve to believe that I am faithful to his mother." Giles cringed at that, knowing, as Lucius did, that Severus had once felt very tenderly towards Narcissa Malfoy. Lucius was in rare form this afternoon. Again there was a long pause before Severus spoke.  
  
"Be that as it may, it is highly improper and I know I need not remind you that the Headmaster's eye is already fixed upon you."  
  
"The Headmaster," Lucius nearly spat. Giles smiled as he imagined Severus' joy to finally be off the topic of women. "Not for long, if I have any say in it."  
  
"And do you?" Severus asked in mock politeness. "Have any say in it, I mean."  
  
"Not as of yet, but I seem to be working at it far harder than some," he said in a soft and silky tone that always meant danger.  
  
"We just have different methods, my friend."  
  
Giles frowned in thought. He wanted to believe that his old friend had really turned over that leaf, but doubts plagued his mind and such comments didn't help to quell those nagging thoughts.  
  
"Well, just see that while our methods are different our aims are not."  
  
Some rustles signaled movement in the classroom and Giles turned and ducked into the classroom beside Severus'. He waited until Lucius' telltale footsteps were out of earshot before he peeked out. He waited even a moment more before he walked into Severus' classroom.  
  
"Well, if this just isn't the day for visitors," Severus said dryly. "You just missed Lucius."  
  
"Indeed," Giles said as he made his way to the front of the classroom. "I need to speak with you and I as I know that you have little time before your students start to file in, I will make this direct and brief." Severus' eyebrows came up in mild surprise. "I'm not quite sure what happened between you and Willow but she has taken to skipping meals because of it. Now, she's going to be teaching here for at least the rest of the school year. You might try to make some attempt at friendship." He noted that Severus stiffened up when Willow's name was mentioned but he didn't let that stop him. "I know that in the past you punished Dawn Summers for her association to me and I implore you not to do the same to Willow and to cease your ill treatment of Dawn. Whatever it was that passed between us should stay between us and not complicate further your dealings with your students or your fellow professors, especially since any transgression that passed between us did so before they were even born." Giles looked to Severus for his reaction to this.  
  
Several emotions passed over Snape's face, but finally his face became impassive. "As if my morning habit of looking in my mirror was not enough to make me feel old, Rupert." Giles smiled at the comment but waited for more. "I am not punishing your friend for anything. I still consider you a friend, despite the long chapter of our lives that held no communication. There is no polite way to say this, so I just will. Your friend, Professor Rosenberg, seems to have developed a liking for one of my charge's father. While that, in and of itself is not a crime and certainly not unheard of, it is unlikely that the portraits in that particular hallway have been quite so scandalized in many years. I merely asked both of them if they would take their.actions.to a more secluded area. She certainly shouldn't skip her meals because of it. It doesn't look like she could really afford to miss too many meals as it is." Severus ended, turning to shuffle through some scrolls. Giles was glad because it afforded him the opportunity to smile knowingly without letting on to Severus that he was aware of the problem at hand.  
  
"Perhaps you should make amends," Giles advised softly.  
  
Severus tossed his scrolls down. "Perhaps I should make amends? Perhaps she should make amends is more like it!" Severus opened his mouth to say more but then stopped abruptly at Giles' smirk. "What's got you gloating like an over-bright peacock?" he snapped.  
  
"She's really a lovely girl, Severus. And she obviously cares enough to be upset at the thought that you're upset at her. How many people around here care when you're upset? It happens so few times that one would think you'd stop to wonder at why she cares at all? Maybe if you got your head out of your arse you might still have a chance to fix this."  
  
Snape's eyes bulged so far out that Giles thought they might pop right out of his head and roll at his feet. His mouth opened to tell Giles exactly what he thought of him when students started filing in. Snape instantly poised himself. He crossed his arms in front of himself and spoke in low tones. "Perhaps it is time you leave."  
  
Giles smiled and gave a mock bow to Snape before he walked out of the classroom, smiling the whole time.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn smiled as she headed to class. Defense Against The Dark Arts was definitely a bright spot in her day now that Willow had taken over the class, but that wasn't the only reason she smiled. She gently squeezed Harry's hand as they walked to class, hand in hand.  
  
Hermione had smiled dreamily when she relayed the sweet sentiments Harry had paid her when he was asking her to be his girlfriend. She also nodded in understanding when Dawn told her about how she had first suspected a cruel joke. She mirrored Harry's logic when Dawn told her of Malfoy's words.  
  
"He's just trying to keep you two apart," Hermione had said. "So naturally you should be together, if that's what you want."  
  
It was what she wanted. It was nice.  
  
When they entered the classroom, Dawn was all smiles until her eyes landed on Willow. Something was wrong. She could tell by the way Willow's eyes danced around and by the worry lines that appeared on her forehead. She'd seen the look many times. When Willow saw her, she slipped into a familiar look of fake cheerfulness. It was the same look that she wore constantly when Buffy had died. She wished she had a moment to talk to her friend but she knew that now was not the time.  
  
As she and Harry made their way to their seats, Dawn heard her name whispered. She looked over at Lavender Brown and smiled a little as she caught her whispering to Parvati Patil and looking their way. Dawn didn't care. Although the couple had stopped hand holding before they entered the classroom, it was bound to get out.  
  
"Well, it seems that Spike is late, so I'll begin without him."  
  
The class shuffled around in their seats so that everyone was facing forward. "Now, I've been busy working on a lesson plan for this class and also a syllabus, but I'm not done yet. In the mean time, I plan to make good use of the Slayer while I still have her." Willow smiled and her eyes flickered to the doorway. Everyone turned in that direction and all saw Buffy's form standing in the doorway.  
  
Buffy smiled and made her way to the front of the class. When she got there she hopped up on Willow's desk and swung her legs a little as she looked around.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you, love," Spike's voice drawled from the doorway. "She gets downright testy when someone rests their bum on her desk."  
  
Willow narrowed her eyes at Spike as he neared. "Only certain someones," she retorted. "You're late."  
  
"Flunk me," Spike said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. A few giggles in the room brought Willow's comment at bay and made her glare melt as she regarded the class.  
  
"Ok. Well. Does anyone have any questions for the slayer?" Willow asked hopefully. Dawn almost raised her hand, more to support Willow than anything, but thought better of it. It would look too contrived if she were the first questioner. She was glad that the lure of information was too powerful for Hermione to ignore.  
  
"Yes?" Buffy said, pointing to Hermione.  
  
"How did you become the slayer?"  
  
Buffy smiled. "Well, I didn't apply for it, if that's what you're asking. I was chosen."  
  
"But how?" Hermione persisted.  
  
"Well.as the story goes, one girl in all the world is chosen as a slayer. After she dies another takes her place. I guess the answer to your question is that the other slayer died."  
  
Dawn frowned as she noticed the haunted look in her sister's eyes.  
  
Buffy pointed as another hand came up.  
  
"How old where you when you became the slayer?" Neville asked shyly.  
  
Buffy smiled at him, noting his shyness. "I was fifteen. The same age as all of you." She looked around and noted some of the impressed looks she got. "But I wasn't as well equipped as you all are."  
  
"What do you mean?" Neville asked, unsure.  
  
"Well.I had no idea that there were things like vampires or werewolves or anything like that. Really all I was really good at were school dances and high fashion," she said dryly.  
  
"Well she obviously lost one of those talents," Pansy Parkinson whispered loudly from the Slytherin side of the room.  
  
"Ten points from Slytherin," Willow said with a frown, but Pansy didn't seem phased.  
  
Buffy, though, just smiled to the girl. "You're right.I'm terrible at dances now." A couple people giggled at the answer.  
  
"How many monsters have you faced?" Dean Thomas asked when Buffy called on him.  
  
"Oh geez. Uh, I honestly couldn't count them all. Vampires, obviously, werewolves, various demons, shape changing people, eggs," she wrinkled her nose. "Actually there are so many different kinds of demons out there that I've fought, I couldn't name them all. But for all the ones I have fought, that many and more are yet to be discovered."  
  
"Cool," Dean said with a smile.  
  
"I've got a question," Malfoy said with narrowed eyes pointed toward Spike. Spike merely returned the look with a cool countenance.  
  
"Go on," Buffy urged, very curious about this one's question.  
  
"If you're the vampire slayer, why haven't you killed him?" he gestured to Spike. Spike gave Malfoy a toothy grin.  
  
"Well, mostly because he's harmless."  
  
"Now, just wait a minute," Spike said as he came off the wall he was leaning against. "I'm not harmless!" he said as he got in Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy made a disgusted face and fanned air at her nose. "I stand corrected. You're breath is harmful!" She smiled when there were laughs from the students.  
  
"Har, har," Spike said in a deadly tone. He sniffed and looked at Malfoy. "She's tried to kill me. She can't." He smiled in satisfaction.  
  
"Pfft. Please. I don't think the students have so short a memory that they can't remember back a few days when I kicked you're as-uh, butt." Buffy tried to cover her small blunder, but it was clear enough what she was about to say. She looked back out at the sea of faces, "The government put a microchip in his head that keeps him from being able to hurt people. I figured that when you have the government messing around with your brain you've been punished enough."  
  
Dawn looked around the room. Most of the students seemed enraptured by the bickering between the slayer and this vampire. It was something she was quite used to seeing, although they didn't always seem so fond of each other as they did now.  
  
Spike and Buffy kept up their banter until, to shut Buffy up, Spike called on Ron when his hand was raised. Spike smiled at Buffy who playfully glared at him.  
  
"How do you know Professor Rosenberg?"  
  
Dawn noted Hermione's pointed glare at Ron's question.  
  
"We go way back. She was my first real friend," Buffy smiled fondly to Willow who returned the sentiment. "When she learned who I was, she and our friend Xander started to help me fight vampires and other things." Most of the Gryffindors, and especially Ron, looked at Willow with a new respect.  
  
"She fought vampires?" one of the Slytherin girls asked, incredulously.  
  
"Yes, she did. And more. She may not look like a fierce fighter, but she's hella-smart and quick with the spells when she needs to be."  
  
Willow's cheeks burned with the compliment.  
  
"Hermione?" Buffy asked when the girl's hand came up.  
  
"But I thought slayers were taken from their families at an early age. I thought they weren't allowed to have friends."  
  
"Traditionally. But I am not traditional. See, the Watcher's Council is here in England. It's filled with a bunch of overbearing control freaks who want to shape every thought and action a slayer has." Some astonished gasps echoed around the room. "So they impose rules that force girls away from their homes when they're babies."  
  
"I thought that the Council worked with the slayer," Hermione said.  
  
"Well, that's what they'd like everyone to believe. Truth is, they're a bunch of people who set forth these silly regulations to get the girls who are their charges to jump through hoops. The more indoctrinated the couldbe-slayers are the more likely the next slayer that is chosen will do everything the Council says. But, every slayer that has ever followed the Council blindly has died after only months of becoming a slayer. I'm the only one who has managed to last a few years."  
  
"Well," Spike interjected. "Not the only one. There is Faith after all."  
  
Buffy shot him a glare. "Right. Faith has survived the Council as well. But it isn't like she's ever been one for rules of any kind. So she didn't take well to the Council either."  
  
"Faith is still alive?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes." Buffy didn't seem inclined to continue but six hands shot in the air. She smiled ruefully. "Only keep your hand raised if you are going to ask me about Faith." All hands continued flying. "Ok, let me save the trouble." The hands fell and the listeners waited for the story.  
  
"When I was fifteen, I was fighting a nasty vampire who got the better of me. He killed me, by drowning me. My friend, Xander, did CPR and I came back. But once I died, the magic that triggers a new slayer did so, even though I came back. So then there was a new slayer. It's the first time that two legitimate slayers served time together. She died, though, about a year after. Then Faith was called. It's believed that my death wouldn't trigger another slayer. But I guess we'll see. If no one pops up in the next year, I'll believe that." She smiled.  
  
"You died again?" Dean Thomas asked without raising his hand.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. I died around the beginning of last summer."  
  
"Seems to me you didn't really survive all that long, even without the Council," Malfoy interjected.  
  
Dawn looked over at Draco. Her eyes weren't narrowed, but they did look reprovingly at him. Draco looked her way and their eyes locked. The tension between them was thick. Dawn seemed to be asking, with her look, why he had to be so nasty. He seemed to be answering her look with a bleak, because that's who I am. Dawn finally tore her eyes from him and looked back at Buffy who was busy answering more questions. The exchange didn't go unnoticed by Spike, who sat watching Malfoy as he continued staring at Dawn, even after she stopped looking at him. Spike looked over to Harry, noticing that the boy saw nothing of this exchange.  
  
"You said you faced werewolves before?" Seamus Finnigan asked.  
  
"Yep. She was a trouble maker that passed through town."  
  
"Do you think all werewolves are bad?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, I don't. One of my friends is a werewolf."  
  
"Cavorting with vampires and werewolves? What kind of slayer are you?" Pansy asked in astonishment.  
  
"The kind that doesn't kill someone merely because they are affected by a disease and the kind who doesn't kill something that can't fight back." Buffy seemed a little annoyed. "Being the slayer doesn't give me a license to kill anything that is different from us merely because it's different. I don't relish killing. I do it because I have to in order to keep people safe. People I love have died and people I hate have lived far past their expiration date and that's just the way the world is." She looked at both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors. "If I can hope to give you all something to take away from this class time besides not having to listen to lectures, let me tell you this: It's not always black and white, boys and girls. It's not always about 'us' against 'them' and when it is, you might find that 'them' may just be people who aren't on your side rather than unspeakable evil that needs a stake through the heart. The mere fact that someone isn't on your side does not make them on the enemy's side. And just because people don't believe as you do, doesn't make them a horrible person. You'll find that far more often the world and its occupants fall in the grey area and just when you think you've got all the answers, you don't. Spike is here because I followed my gut. Although he's killed probably thousands of people and has threatened my friends and me over and over again, I couldn't kill him after his chip. It was just wrong. Maybe if he ever got his chip removed, ok. Maybe then. My friend who is a werewolf is a good man. When he thought he was going to be a danger to the people around him, he removed himself so he could no longer be a threat." Her eyes got distant for a moment. "Angel, or you would know him as Angelus, has a soul. He works very hard to defeat the forces of evil and protect good. He's a vampire. He's killed almost as many people as the plague. But that was lifetimes ago and I wouldn't deprive all the people alive now of their champion because of things he did centuries ago when he didn't have a soul." She paused for a moment. "It's just not black and white."  
  
The room seemed subdued and no one seemed to know what to say. Buffy looked out over the crowd as they tried to digest what she had said. Willow was about to speak up and eat up the silence when a hand shot in the air. It was Seamus again. Buffy nodded to him.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Giggles and outright laughs broke out from the students and Seamus grinned mischievously to Buffy. Buffy couldn't help but grin back.  
  
"Not currently," she answered with a smile. She winked to Seamus, grateful he had managed to bring up the mood of the classroom after her speech.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow walked into the Great Hall when suppertime came around. She wavered a little bit, not sure what to do. Sitting with the students was fine before she became an official professor here, but now, dressed as she was, she wasn't sure she should sit by the Gryffindors. But she didn't want to sit with Snape either.  
  
"You seem lost."  
  
Willow jumped a little and looked over to Minerva McGonagall. She smiled to the woman. She had instantly liked her when she first met her.  
  
"Not lost. Just confused." When Minerva's brow furrowed, Willow smiled a little. "It's nothing. I don't think Professor Snape approves of his new dinner mate."  
  
Minerva smiled with a twinkle in her eye. "There is little that Professor Snape approves of." Willow chuckled as she acknowledged this truth. Twice in two days she heard the clearing of a voice. She closed here eyes slowly before turning around and looking at Snape.  
  
"Hi," she said in an overly bright tone. He just stared impassively at her. He looked at McGonagall and inclined his head respectfully to her and then glanced at Willow before brushing past to get to the table.  
  
"Oh dear," McGonagall said. "Would you like to be moved?" she said half in jest. Willow grinned.  
  
"I think we should make him sweat it a bit longer. Besides, if I were to get moved now it would a sort of victory for him."  
  
"Oh well, we can't have that," McGonagall agreed. Willow gave her a grin before looking back at Snape's retreating form. Her grin failed her and she took a fortifying breath before she started to follow him down the path made by the long tables.  
  
She sat down in her seat quietly and folded her hands in front of her, waiting for the meal. She looked over with more than a little longing to where Dawn, Giles, Buffy, and the others sat. She made eye contact with Giles for a moment. He gave her a smile that told her to be strong and she nodded a little. She glanced a little up the table and briefly made eye contact with Ron Weasley. She knew she had felt someone watching her but when she made eye contact with him and smiled he blushed and looked away. She didn't notice Hermione's glare but instead jumped when the silverware beside her clattered.  
  
"He is a student, Professor Rosenberg," Snape said quietly, not looking at her.  
  
She wasn't sure exactly what he was referring to until she realized he meant Ron. Her eyes narrowed. "I know he's a student! Ew! That's just wrong. He's like fifteen years old and I'm almost twenty years old!"  
  
"Yes but when he is twenty and you are twenty-five it will seem to be no problem at all."  
  
"What are you getting at? Do you want me to want him?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Well this sounds like a conversation worth joining," Spike said as he unceremoniously dropped into the seat beside Willow. Willow just grimaced and looked from Spike to Snape and then to Spike again. She looked up in frustration. Not only did she have to be sat next to the King of Grumpiness but on the other side of her was the King of Snarkiness. Meal times would most definitely not be her favorite times of the day. She glanced at both of her companions again. Snape didn't look at her, but Spike was wearing a knowing grin that made his cheekbones jut out in a surprisingly attractive way. Her good humor returned a little when she realized that she must look painfully bright in her the yellow robes with the purple designs she had chosen this morning when viewed all on their own. But in between these two men with their black on black look she must look even more so. They were like the bread of a Snape, Willow, Spike sandwich-Willow broke off in the middle of that thought and giggled. That had ended up in a completely different place than she had started in.  
  
Snape looked at her when she giggled and frowned in thought. He didn't know what to make of her. He couldn't get the hurt look she had worn when he accused her of being with Lucius out of his mind. But then she had been noticing Ronald Weasley and the vampire on the right of her. Perhaps he wasn't wrong about her. Perhaps the flaw in her character wasn't her liking for Lucius Malfoy but that she was crazed in some way for men in general. He just didn't know. Half the time she seemed like a perfectly innocent girl but the other half. Unbidden the memory of looking down upon her, Potter, Giles, Weasley, and Summers came to mind. He remembered in great detail the tight black skirt that only went mid-thigh that she wore and the black tights that clung to her legs. He pushed the thought out of his mind and watched her out of the corner of his eye as she rearranged her silverware.  
  
Spike noticed the witch's nervousness and the way she seemed to glance over to the man on the other side of her from time to time. First she's gay and then she's not? There's a girl who needs to make up her mind, he thought to himself. He grinned a little as he thought of some of the mischief he could rally up between the two of them. Suddenly he had the distinct impression he was being watched. Casually, so as not to alert the watcher, he turned his head to the left and then to the right to look at the other professors sitting at this table. No one was watching him although a few glanced his way when he looked. Then he let his eyes flicker over to the Slytherin table. Nope. Although he let his gaze linger on the Malfoy boy as he stared at something that was located across the room. Spike followed his gaze to Dawn and her new boy.  
  
Dawn looked happy. She smiled as Harry looked over at her and at one point Harry whispered something to her. Spike looked over to the Slytherin table in time to see Malfoy's face darken. So the boy really had it for the Bit. He almost wanted to warn the chap about the Summers women. Spike looked over to Buffy and watched as she watched her sister. That's who he wished was looking his way. He shoved the thought from his mind and focused. He went to look over to the Ravenclaw table when his eyes flickered over to Dawn's friend and held fast as his eyes met hers. Harriet? Hallie? It started with an H, that much he knew. She didn't look away when Spike stared at her and instead seemed frozen in place. He remembered to the first class he attended that this girl seemed particularly concerned with him being staked. He appreciated that. He held the stare for a while and just lifted up his eyebrows, almost as if to ask something. She just stared. A sharp pain in his ribs finally broke the stare.  
  
"Bloody hell woman!" he hissed as he rubbed his side and glared at Willow. "What did you do that for?"  
  
"Don't make the googly eyes at the students, Spike! It's ooky and it's wrong." She was frowning at him.  
  
"I wasn't making the eyes with the girl, I was merely looking because she was staring at me. It was more a stare down than anything." He kept his frown as he rubbed his ribs.  
  
"Well perhaps you could refrain while her parents are here," Snape's dry voice sounded from the other side of Willow. "No need to lose one of Gryffindor's best students because you had the same self-control as the student herself."  
  
Willow's eyes widened a bit as Snape chimed in.  
  
"Why don't you mind your own, mate. Looks like you've got your hands full making sure Red tows the line here. Not sure you're up to handling me." Spike lounged back in his chair, striking a very lazy pose.  
  
Snape sneered at the man who seemed to make a mockery of his job with every move. "Indeed."  
  
"Whoa.how did I get brought into this?" Willow asked. "I do enough line towing on my own without any help at all. I'm a line tower. It's what I do."  
  
"All evidence to the contrary," Snape mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" Willow asked.  
  
Snape busied himself with eating as the food had uncanny good timing in its appearance. He almost looked down at Dumbledore but suspected that the Headmaster would be smirking at him over the moon-shaped glasses and that he did not need.  
  
Willow set about to eating as well. Spike frowned and looked around at the food. It looked good enough but it wasn't what needed. He was going to have to bring this up to the old chap with the 70's beard. Instead of foregoing supper altogether, Spike dished up some of the old English favorites he hadn't eaten in a while. He dished a goodly helping of blood pudding and ate, wishing it a different kind of blood dish.  
  
Snape happened to look over towards the left of the room and made eye contact with Giles. He remembered then what Giles had said about Willow. He cleared his throat a little.  
  
"So.I trust your last session was satisfactory?"  
  
It took Willow a moment before she registered that he was talking to her.  
  
"Uh.yeah. It was good. I had Buffy do a question and answer time with the kids since you covered the Slayer and all. And the time before that I had Buffy and Spike give a demonstration."  
  
Snape looked at her directly, frowning. "A demonstration? Of what?"  
  
His direct eye contact made her a bit nervous. "Uh. Well. I thought maybe a demonstration of the slayer in action would be.good. So they did a little mock battle and Buffy staked Spike only it wasn't with a real wooden stake, just a plastic one that looked like wood." She smiled a little to him.  
  
"You had a brawl in the middle of class?" Snape just blinked at her.  
  
"It wasn't a brawl-"  
  
"What if he had bested the slayer and drained her in front of the class? How would that have looked?"  
  
"Spike?" she said as if he had just implied a butterfly might donate its wings to a fly.  
  
"Yeah, Spike," the offended vampire said from the other side of her. "It could happen."  
  
"Not unless you licked her to death." She paused and looked at Snape. "Which would be a bad example for the students too." She blushed a little and Spike's glare lessened and a hint of a smile came with the imagery she gave him. "What I mean is, Spike can't bite people. You don't think Professor Dumbledore would let a vampire that would kill people help teach a class do you?"  
  
"One would hope not."  
  
Willow frowned. The rest of the meal was fairly quiet. Snape pushed food around his plate for a while before getting up and excusing himself. He knew that hadn't gone well. He hadn't been meaning to criticize her teaching methods. It just happened.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How was dinner?" Giles asked as he neared Willow's desk. She was doing a little after-dinner work on her syllabus.  
  
"It was.interesting," she said as she put the quill away and looked up at Giles. "I can't figure Snape out."  
  
"Few can," Giles smiled and sat on the edge of her desk. His smile left as he thought for a moment about what he had come to talk to her about.  
  
"Did something happen with Lucius Malfoy?"  
  
Willow looked at Giles in shock. She wasn't aware he knew about that and so it was quite a surprise when the words just popped out.  
  
"Uh.nothing.really," she said evasively.  
  
"Willow."  
  
"Ok, I bumped into him."  
  
"You bumped into him?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"There's more," Giles said matter-of-factly. Willow nodded.  
  
"Well, I nearly toppled over when I bumped into him. He grabbed me to keep me from falling and Snape found us that way. He thinks I was being all.smoochy with him and I so was not!"  
  
Giles seemed to wait for more.  
  
"That's it, really. I mean." she frowned. "Well, actually, it was strange. When he was holding me, I didn't push away right away." Her eyes took on a far off look. "I couldn't help but just stare. And I couldn't speak. Not more than a few words." She missed the hint of a smile that crossed Giles' face at that comment. "And then I tried to push away from him and tripped on my backpack. So he grabbed me again. And again I just let him. And then Snape cleared his throat." She looked back at Giles. "It really was innocent.on my part at least. But it was kind of odd that I didn't react quicker."  
  
"Well, Lucius can be a very imposing person when he wants to be."  
  
Willow just nodded. Silence stretched out over the room until it was broken by Giles' sudden movement as he got up. "Well, night then."  
  
"Goodnight." 


	10. Revelations

Author's Notes: This is the tenth chapter in my HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Revelations'. The rating for this chapter is PG. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Anya isn't a demon and is with Xander, Tara is alive, Spike is NOT souled, and Giles is still around. The most visible change I'm making is that Willow is bisexual rather than lesbian.which I always thought was a more fair accounting anyway, seeing as she still had feelings for and attraction to Oz when he came back after she met Tara. So she's not "switching sides" she just bisexual.  
  
For those who like to see the disclaimer, I'm not Joss and I'm no Rowling, so the world and characters unfortunately do not belong to me.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at Jesca@comcast.net.  
  
A few notes on the fic:  
  
It's getting long!! It's only 10 parts now, but this one is like 34 pages all on it's own! But a lot is happening!  
  
I'm already working on part 11 of this story. I've got all sorts of ideas swimming in my head. I can hardly think of anything else at the moment!! Happy reading!  
  
And heeeeeeeeeere's the story!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Snape roughly wiped the hair out of his eyes as he heard the pounding on his door again. He near growled as he flung the warmth of his covers off of him and quickly donned a robe over his bare body. He stuffed his feet into black house shoes and trudged to the door, still tying his robe's belt.  
  
"This had better be a bloody emergency!" he growled as he opened the door. Lucius Malfoy smiled serenely from the other side, immaculately dressed in black robes trimmed in green and silver.  
  
"Severus," he said with a small smile. "Still in bed at this hour?" He made a tsk sound, looking at Snape in mock reproach.  
  
Snape looked over to the grandfather clock and noted that it was four in the morning. He turned his dangerously hostile eyes back to Lucius who was looking very amused.  
  
"What do you want, Lucius?" he asked plainly.  
  
"Hm. I had hoped for a more welcoming greeting, but I suppose you are right. We should get to business." He paused and watched Snape as the other man started to grow even more impatient as he watched him silently. "Would you have me conduct business in the hallway, Severus?" he asked, faintly annoyed.  
  
Snape sighed and moved back from the doorway, giving the only invitation Lucius Malfoy needed as he pressed into the dark room. He looked around, and smiled. The man lived in the dungeons of Hogwarts but from the inside of his room you'd never know it. The room was done in dark mahogany wood and deep green colors. It was very masculine and very richly done.  
  
"It is refreshing to see that public service hasn't taken from you your refined taste in decorations," Lucius said approvingly. He looked over at the empty bed. "But I had begun to wonder if the reason you kept me in the hallway was to hide a lady-friend."  
  
Snape bristled a little and then swallowed back his initial remark in favor of another. "I keep her in the closet. Chained and gagged, naturally."  
  
Lucius turned to look at him, his eyebrows raised almost in question. There seemed to be the little light of hope in his eyes. Snape almost laughed. Only Lucius Malfoy would be looking at him as if to hope for some truth in that statement.  
  
"What is it you came for at this early hour, Lucius?"  
  
"Ah," he smiled and sat down while Snape put some water to boil. "It is business as I said." He paused for dramatic effect. "Dark business."  
  
Snape paused only a fraction of a second in his work but then continued readying a tray with the necessary tea items. "Go on."  
  
"I'll wait."  
  
Snape ground his teeth together and made quick work of bringing tea to the table, pouring for himself and Lucius as the blond man watched on, ominously.  
  
Once the tea was poured, Snape looked at Lucius and his eyebrows raised. "Now, what is this work?"  
  
"Tonight I will feed to our Master the energy he needs to be restored."  
  
Snape very carefully masked his inner emotions and smiled a little darkly, reflecting the twinkle in Lucius' eyes. "Really? How?"  
  
"The Key."  
  
Snape nodded. Dumbledore had told him about Dawn Summers and so he didn't need to inquire as to the meaning of that cryptic answer. Still, he waited to see if Lucius would go on.  
  
"I need to perform the Ritual of Disolutum."  
  
Snape frowned thoughtfully. "I've never heard of it."  
  
Lucius gave him a look as though Snape was Goyle, even though he had only just learned of the Ritual himself. "Nevertheless, you could still be of assistance. Your generous contribution will not go unnoticed by the Dark Lord." Snape felt his tattoo tingle a bit and he nodded, taking a drink of his tea before answering.  
  
"Of course it will. Along with all my faithful service here at the school."  
  
"Naturally," Lucius said, pleased with the answer.  
  
"What is needed?"  
  
"A potion."  
  
"Obviously," Snape said with some sarcasm.  
  
Lucius' eyes narrowed. He pulled out of the breast of his robes a scroll and passed it to Snape. Snape opened it and let his eyes travel over the intricate instructions and the rare ingredients.  
  
"This will take some time, Lucius," he said honestly.  
  
"I will need it around mid-day."  
  
Snape laughed. "This requires ingredients that would be dangerous to keep in a school, Lucius. Dumbledore watches me very closely. It would take a week at least to go about collecting and creating this potion!"  
  
Lucius was not laughing. His eyes held only a dangerous glint. His voice, when he spoke, was a bit higher and just a tad sing-song like it always got when he was angry. "You will do this potion by mid-day, Severus because the Dark Lord commands it of you. I know you to be a resourceful man when you want to be. The question really is, whether or not you want to be."  
  
Snape's eyes narrowed. It would not do to have Lucius Malfoy doubting his allegiance. "Because you do great work for the Master I will let that comment go, once!" he said, nearly yelling the word 'once'. "But you question my allegiance once more, Malfoy and it will be your last time." His tone gave no room for argument. His eyes were locked on the other man's electric blue eyes, nearly crackling with the threat. Snape was not going to back down. To do so now would do more to tip Lucius off than anything else. In the end it was Lucius who looked away, standing up and nodding curtly.  
  
"I'll send my son after it this afternoon."  
  
"You do that," Snape said as he slammed the door behind Lucius.  
  
He walked back over to the table and looked at the scroll. Hurriedly he went to his bathroom to get ready for the day, he had a lot of work to do.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Transconlisum Potion," Dumbledore said sadly. He sat with the scroll open in front of him, dressed still in his bedclothes. "So it has come."  
  
Snape just stood rigidly in front of the Headmaster, waiting for some sort of answer to the dilemma. He did not find the last sentence very comforting.  
  
"Certainly something can be done," Snape said, quietly.  
  
"Oh yes. Many things can be done, Severus. For one, you could make this potion for Lucius Malfoy to turn that dear girl into a sort of battery for Voldemort. Or you could choose not to do so, therefore uncovering all that we have fought to cover."  
  
"I meant besides the obvious," Snape said evenly, trying desperately to keep his inner turmoil from bubbling out on the plain spoken professor. He was very fond of Dumbledore, but he found the man's sense of humor somewhat inappropriate at times. This was very serious. Lucius had given him the decision that would shape his life, whether he knew it or not. Snape was not convinced that Lucius didn't know this, though.  
  
"You will make the potion."  
  
Snape jumped, almost as if he had been swung at. "But Headmaster, they will do this ritual on Miss Summers and she will cease to exist in any form we will be able to understand!" He had not expected that answer, especially after Dumbledore had explained the Ritual of Disolutum to him.  
  
Dumbledore's hand rose to silence Snape. "You will exclude the salamander blood."  
  
Snape's eyebrows shot up as he thought about how the potion would function without the key ingredient. "If I put fire root instead the potion would have the same ruddy color," he said aloud to no one in particular. "It would fail to do what Lucius intends for it and would hopefully stop the ritual," he said to Dumbledore. "But what of the ritual. Headmaster, if they somehow succeed.it would be a great triumph for Voldemort."  
  
"Yes, it would," Dumbledore said with an edge to his voice. "Will you be there?"  
  
"I assume so but nothing has been said one way or the other."  
  
"Nevertheless, I will be," Dumbledore promised.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When her eyes opened all she saw was pure darkness. Her hair was in her face and she moved to wipe it away from her face when she realized that her hands were tied behind her back. Panic flooded her as she started to fight against her bonds and the unmistakable smell of the burlap bag let her know why she was thrown in such darkness.  
  
It was a dream. It had to be a dream. She could feel two voices in her head. One was Dawn, the girl who attended Hogwarts and the other voice was Aurora a girl who resembled Dawn so uncannily that they could be sisters. But it was a dream. Dawn faintly remembered waking up after the burlap bag was thrust over her head. But, she was here again. Was this real or was Hogwarts real? She wasn't altogether sure. Was she Dawn, or was she Aurora? Dawn shook the thoughts from her head. This had to be a dream. She renewed her struggles to get free from the bondage.  
  
"She's awake," snarled a raspy voice from beside her.  
  
"I can see that," a clear and smooth voice answered.  
  
"Quiet down, you," the raspy voiced man snarled and punctuated the order with a kick to the side. Pain shot down Dawn's body, making her question if this was really a dream again.  
  
"Don't." The smooth voice was edged with warning. "You haven't a clue what power this one has. You wouldn't want to anger her, now would you?"  
  
Dawn heard a grunt from the raspy one. Power? If she had so much power she'd zap herself out of these bonds and get free. What power did she have? Was the smooth man just idly threatening the raspy one, or did she really have this power? In any case, it worked. There was no further kicking from the raspy man.  
  
Struggling wasn't helping her at all so Dawn quieted down. She closed her eyes because it was too disturbing for them to be open and be able to see nothing. She forced her breathing to go to normal.  
  
"See, she's out again. You probably frightened the poor girl into fainting."  
  
Dawn fought to keep her breathing normal and give the men no reason to believe she wasn't passed out. Perhaps they would talk if they didn't know she could hear. She took in the swaying and jerky motions of what she was riding in. It seemed like a cart or a wagon pulled by horses. She could hear the clop clopping of the horses' hooves hitting what sounded like cobblestone. Aurora seemed to agree. Dawn frowned at the weirdness of having another voice of someone who wasn't her in her head.  
  
"I don't like this Mikel. I don't like being back here with her."  
  
"Never fear, Rach. I won't let her hurt you," Mikel said dryly.  
  
"Now I ain't saying I'm scared, now."  
  
"Parish the thought, my old friend," Mikel said with only a trace of mockery. Rach didn't seem to catch on to the mocking tone because he grunted in satisfaction.  
  
"Once we get her to the monastery we can perform the Ritual of Disolutum and then all will be put to right."  
  
The Ritual of Disolutum? Dawn didn't like the sound of that. She traced in her brain the Latin word to its translated meaning. Dissolution, closing, disbanding, to dissolve. Well she was pretty certain she didn't want to be dissolved! Aurora shrank in fear from the thought.  
  
The rest of the traveling was done in silence as Dawn lay there, still pretending to be out. She tried to use the time she was given wisely, using it to explore Aurora's life.  
  
As far as Aurora knew, she was a successful fisherman's daughter who lived in a sea-side town. Her family was fairly well off due to her father's inventive techniques and sixth-sense about where that day's prey would be. He hunted fish of all kinds and boasted that no sea animal was too large or small. He had one daughter. His wife had died of a sickness a few years after the baby was born. He spent all his time and efforts doting on his daughter, whom he loved more than life itself. She was educated, which was rare for women, although she was also expected to know protocol, sewing, and stitching. She was sharp of mind and found the women's work to be insipid, but she did it because her father wanted her to be lady.  
  
There was nothing to indicate what these men would want with her from the information Dawn got. And she didn't think the Ritual of Disolutum was necessary for extorting money, so that was out. She felt some sadness for the father who would be left with nothing. She felt sadness in herself and longing for that man. It was all very odd to Dawn. She wasn't particularly close to her own father and all of this was new ground for her.  
  
Voices from outside the cart brought Dawn to attention. She had to focus on her breathing again, in case any of the men were watching her. She couldn't understand the muffled voices, but they sounded welcoming.  
  
The cart jostled from side to side as they made their way onto wooden planks of some kind. Dawn couldn't help but be thrown around a little. When the cart came to a jarring stop, Dawn jumped.  
  
She opened her eyes and the brightness of her room blinded her by comparison to the darkness she had been in. She looked around, confused for a moment. When she moved aside her veils and saw Hermione stretching, preparing to get up, she laid back on her bed with a sigh. She was back. Dawn tried to replay the dream in her head so that she could recall facts and tell the guys about it, but her mind kept wandering until she couldn't place her events in order. When she came back from brushing her teeth, only faint traces of emotion could be called forth.  
  
"You ok?" Hermione asked.  
  
She looked up and smiled, realizing she had been walking around with a frown on her face.  
  
"I'm good. I'm just trying to remember what I dreamt." Dawn frowned and tried one last time to recall it, but when she couldn't she smiled again and shook her head. She noted Hermione's worried look.  
  
"Hey, I'm great. It's Saturday, so no classes. I've got most of my homework done, thanks to you," she grinned. "And the best part about the weekend is upon me."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and plopped down on Dawn's bed.  
  
"Ok, so what are you going to wear?"  
  
Dawn grinned. She couldn't believe how much she missed "civvies" as she had come to call them. Her suitcase full of clothing that she brought to Hogwarts had at first seemed as if it would go to waste, sitting all year in the cases waiting to make the creases in the clothes permanent. The uniforms weren't bad, but they were uniforms. But on the weekends, she was allowed to wear her regular clothes. "As long as it's tasteful," McGonagall had said, wrinkling her nose. Obviously she had been warned about the colonials' new dressing habits.  
  
Dawn went to the trunk at the end of her bed, where she kept her clothes and opened it like a child at Christmas. Hermione couldn't help but smile as Dawn's love for clothes infected her.  
  
"Something with color in it," Dawn mused. Dawn pulled out various shirts when she smiled into her trunk Hermione knew she found the shirt she'd be wearing. Dawn pulled out a red shirt that at first glance looked like it would be way too small for her. It looked like it had been shrunk in the wash. Hermione almost said something about it but Dawn seemed so happy, she figured Dawn would find out soon enough that her shirt was shrunk. Hermione thought maybe she might know a spell to help.  
  
Next, Dawn pulled out a pair of denim pants that looked faded in spots. The front of them looked horribly faded, but the rest of them were less so. It looked a little deliberate, so again Hermione said nothing. Stockings were thrown on the bed along with lacy underthings. Dawn slid a large wooden box out of the trunk before closing it. She set the box on the bed and then opened it up her eyes alight. Of course Hermione had seen Dawn go through this ritual before; she was always amazed at how much make-up the girl had, especially considering that she didn't wear very much and sometimes none at all.  
  
Dawn pulled out some bright red nail polish and all of the accessories she needed to give herself a quick manicure and pedicure. Hermione just sat, cross-legged and still in her pajamas, watching Dawn with fascination.  
  
Dawn started by stuffing a spongy thing in between her toes, separating them. Then she started to get to work on clipping, filing, shaping, and painting them. When they were perfectly painted, Dawn smiled up at Hermione. The other girl looked a little worried when a light bulb seemed to go off over Dawn's head.  
  
"Let me fix you up too?" Dawn asked excitedly.  
  
"Oh.I don't think so, Dawn. I do better without." she faded off, looking at all of the stuff Dawn had laid out. She grabbed the stockings and frowned. "Are you going to wear these?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, why? Is there a run in them?" Dawn frowned and held her hand out for the stockings. Hermione tossed them to her but shook her head.  
  
"No, they're fine." She watched Dawn inspect the black sheer stockings. "It's just.you just spent twenty minutes painting your toes. You're going to cover them?"  
  
Dawn smiled as she realized what Hermione was so perplexed about. "Yeah." Dawn shrugged. "In California you never know when you're going to be invited to a pool party or a beach thing. You have to keep your toes painted so that you don't have to spend time doing it when you are rushed to get ready. Besides, it's fun to paint and they look nice, even if you are the only one who sees them." She took the spongy things out from between her toes.  
  
"Your turn."  
  
"Oh, no, that's ok. You go ahead."  
  
"No, I insist. Mione, you're a doll. Let me dress you up!" she smiled insanely and Hermione giggled.  
  
"I'll look foolish."  
  
Dawn gave a mock frown. "You think I look foolish?"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Of course not, it's just that you're." she tried to fish for the word.  
  
"American?"  
  
"Exactly!" Hermione said in agreement. "You can get away with these sorts of things."  
  
"What, women in Europe don't paint their toes? Please." She motioned for Hermione to give over a foot. Hermione hesitated but then sat with her bare feet sticking out. Dawn set upon her like a vulture and quickly got to work. It took a little while because Hermione was very ticklish, but eventually Hermione had shiny red toenails. She smiled and wiggled her toes.  
  
"That does look kind of cool."  
  
"Ok, now fingers." Hermione protested a little more because she new other people would see her painted nails, but Dawn won her over and she let them be painted as well. After the paint was good and dry, the girls set about to taking their showers and drying their hair. It was a simple thing to dry hair with charms and Hermione taught her charms that would compensate for not having a curling iron or hair dryer. Dawn knew she would need to get to the library to learn more techniques that Hermione probably hadn't bothered learning.  
  
Dawn carefully recited the spell that Hermione taught her that would add curl to her hair and smiled when her hair curled into fat rings. She reversed the spell on Hermione's hair and brushed it until it feathered back prettily. Hermione just watched as her bushy hair became tame and manageable. Dawn parted her own hair down the center, like she normally wore it, but then pulled the front of her hair in a loose tail behind her head, letting the rest just fall naturally down.  
  
Next she set about putting make-up on the both of them. Hermione resisted the urge to stare at the mirror the whole time, but was very pleased when she saw the results of Dawn's work. Her lips were glossed and her eyes were lightly outlined and glittery powders in natural colors accented her coloring and features. Her cheeks had a very natural looking blush to them. Dawn outlined her own eyes a little darker but her eye shadow was lighter. She added a faint blush to her cheeks and glossed her lips with a red tinted gloss. She took a fine pinch of glitter and put just a bit on her shoulders and chest and urged Hermione to do the same. She did, but looked unsure.  
  
Dawn went back to her trunk and looked through it for an outfit that would be good for Hermione. Instead of arguing, Hermione just fidgeted beside Dawn. She wondered what people would think of this. Most of the kids would be wearing their weekend clothes and some of the girls did put on make-up and dress a little fancier on the weekends. But she had never participated in that before. She wondered if she was making a mistake in trying.  
  
"Luckily you're tall for a girl, like me. Here, try these on," she said, handing Hermione a pair of faded jeans. Hermione nodded and started to put them on. Dawn set to dressing herself, changing out of her night things and putting on her lacy underwear and stockings. She quickly, because it was chilly, put scented lotion on her stomach and arms before she slipped her long legs into her tight jeans. They were hip hugging, button fly jeans that flared out nicely at the calf. She turned around and saw Hermione starting to take off the jeans.  
  
"They don't fit?" Dawn asked with a frown.  
  
"I.I'm not sure."  
  
"Here, wait," Dawn said and shooed Hermione's hands away from the fasteners. The jeans fit snuggly over the girl's hips and the top of the jeans rested below her belly button. Her thighs were encased in the material but they loosened up a little lower. "They look great, what's the problem?"  
  
Hermione looked a little surprised. "Are they supposed to be this tight or low cut?"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Yep, that's the point. Here, see if these fit," she tossed Hermione a pair of open-toed sandals.  
  
"My feet will freeze!" Hermione squealed.  
  
"They won't. You'll see."  
  
Hermione sighed and put them on and smiled a little as she wiggled her toes again. Dawn gave her a button down shirt that was silky and black with red trim. At Dawn's instruction she left the top two buttons undone and the bottom three undone as well. Her belly button played peek-a-boo from behind the shirt, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Dawn gave Hermione a thin gold band to string through the loops in her pants. It had a tail that hung down to her thigh. After Dawn put her own curve hugging shirt on and accented the two girls with earrings and other jewelry, they were finally finished. It had only taken them two hours. Both were glad they had gotten up early when they realized what time it was.  
  
Dawn hurriedly put her things away and Hermione noticed the way the other girl's shirt crept up her body a little, allowing just a slight patch of skin to show between the shirt and the pants. Hermione started to fidget again. Dawn smiled and took her hand.  
  
"You look fabulous. Ron's going to pee his pants."  
  
"That's because he'll be laughing so hard," she mumbled.  
  
Dawn smiled and walked out of the room, arm in arm, with Hermione. Hermione wasn't the only person in Hogwarts that looked forward to seeing what new outfit Dawn was going to wear. Her fashion sense was trend setting in Hogwarts. Dawn knew that most of it was just the shock of seeing something other than uniforms. But this morning, the expectant few that had held back from going to breakfast to see what had taken Dawn so long to put together was stunned into silence when they saw Hermione. Dawn could tell that many of the girls wore jealous looks in their eyes and the few boys that were still in the commons room went slack-jawed. Dawn looked over to Ron and smiled as she noticed the way his eyes seemed to bulge. All eyes were on Hermione, even Harry's. But Dawn didn't mind.  
  
Where Dawn saw jealousy and appreciation, Hermione sensed the kind of shock that would lead to much teasing. She took a step backwards, but Dawn held on firmly to her arm. Eventually, she headed down the stairs with Dawn.  
  
"What happened?" Ron asked in awe.  
  
"What do you mean?" Dawn asked.  
  
Ron just gestured to Hermione. His eyes took it the red painted toes and matching fingers as well as the tight-hipped pants and belly button. He didn't miss the hints of glitter or the wispy way in which her hair bounced.  
  
"She looks, great, doesn't she?" Dawn smiled and looked at Harry who was also staring at Hermione. Dawn would have been offended if she didn't know that this was the first time Hermione had been so dolled up.  
  
"You do," Harry said finally and smiled to her before looking at Dawn. "And you look great," he blushed a little and held out his hand for her. Dawn smiled and took it, leaving Hermione's side.  
  
"Well, you guys ready for breakfast?" Dawn asked cheerfully. The others nodded and they headed out, Ron standing beside Hermione.  
  
Although Hermione was very nervous about how people were going to receive her new look, she started to feel empowered by the way Ron and some of the other guys they passed by were staring at her. Plus, it was one thing to let her fellow Gryffindor's see her nervous and flustered, but it was an entirely other thing to be less than composed in front of the other houses, especially Slytherin House. Hermione's shoulders had straightened and her hips took an unconscious sway to them due to the unfamiliar sandals she wore.  
  
When they reached the crowded Great Hall, Hermione did indeed make quite a scene. A few people giggled and pointed but for the most part girls were seething in jealousy or looking on in appreciation while guys were left wondering how come Hermione had skipped their notice before. Hermione tried hard to keep her composure and walked over to where she normally sat. Her eyes traveled to the professors' table and she noticed Spike was watching her, but his look was unreadable. She flushed a little but managed to keep her composure.  
  
As she sat down she heard a loud laughter from the Slytherin table, and Hermione couldn't help but look over there. Pansy Parkinson was looking right at her and laughing flipping her hair around as if the little curls she gave herself was anything compared to Hermione's transformation. Hermione pulled a face at the girl and inadvertently looked to Pansy's right, where Draco sat. He too had seemed to notice Hermione and his eyebrows were raised a bit.  
  
Hermione wasn't the only person to notice Parkinson's raucous laughter, nor Draco's look. Dawn's eyes narrowed a little bit and a twisted feeling welled up in her gut as Draco actually checked Hermione out.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Ron asked, breaking the trance like look on Hermione's face and forcing Dawn to look away from Draco's gaping face.  
  
"Nothing," they both answered at the same time. Dawn and Hermione looked at each other and smiled but Dawn's smile didn't reach to her eyes.  
  
"You don't miss anything, do you?" Willow asked Spike as she watched him watch the scene.  
  
"Can't afford to."  
  
"I think she likes him."  
  
"You think?" Spike said giving her a sarcastic look. Willow just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What about Harry, though?"  
  
"What about Potter?" Snape's voice came through the din as he sat down beside Willow. "What has the boy done this time?"  
  
"Nothing," Willow said with a frown. "We were just talking about Dawn and- ouch!" she squealed as Spike roughly kicked her leg.  
  
"Something amiss?" Snape asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Ah.leg cramp," Willow said and started massaging her leg.  
  
"Here, love, let me help you with that," Spike purred and placed his large hands on Willow's thigh, making her eyes widen as she shoved his hands away. Spike smiled evilly as Snape's hand whitened from gripping his fork so tightly.  
  
"What about Miss Summers?" Snape gritted out.  
  
"Ah.oh.Dawn and Harry. We were just talking about what a cute couple they are." Willow glared at Spike who looked like a cat with a canary.  
  
"Is that really proper?" Snape asked with a sigh. "Do you always make it a habit to discuss the fleeting love lives of your students?"  
  
"Fleeting?" she asked, suspicious. "What do you know?"  
  
"I know that they are but children. How could it be anything but fleeting?" he asked with some disdain.  
  
"Oh. Well, for your information, I don't think it's improper for me to talk about Dawnie. She's been like a little sister to me for a long time. And I don't always talk about my students' love lives because I haven't had students for more than a week. Besides, what's wrong with taking an interest in them outside of the classroom? You know it's not like they go home to their parents everyday. We are kind of like their parents. I mean we teach them in class, but also out of class. We teach right and wrong and how to behave. I think we should take an interest."  
  
Snape looked at her as if she had just said they should introduce purple spiked hair-dos into the dress code.  
  
"Forget it," Willow said dryly and went back to watching the kids. She noticed Hermione's glances to Spike. She knew Spike wasn't missing those as well. That was something she was going to have to talk to him about. It seemed wrong. Of course Buffy was fifteen when she and Angel got together. And, Angel is much older than Spike, she knew. But it still seemed very wrong to entertain the girl's crush. Willow suspected that Spike was just giving Hermione those looks to be a bit rebellious and mysterious. He probably liked Hermione's attentions, but Willow did not want a confrontation between Dumbledore and Spike. That could be disastrous.  
  
Spike smiled a little to himself when he felt eyes on him again. It was nice. For the last year he had nothing but one Buffy Summers on the brain. It was nice to think about someone else. It was also nice to get 'the look' once in a while. Not that anything would come of it, he thought to himself. She was pretty enough, but he knew that all she was feeling was a crush. He could tell by the way her eyes lit up when they touched the red- headed boy she hung around with.  
  
His eyes touched hers and he tilted his head to one side before he felt Willow shift to kick the foot he moved just in time. He grinned at the redhead and then looked up innocently when he noticed Snape was watching the two of them. At this rate, the prat was going to think he and Red were hitting the sack. Let him, Spike decided. It was fun to watch him squirm and pretend he wasn't hot for the little witch. Spike leaned back in his chair, resting his arm around the back of Willow's seat. She frowned and turned to him in question.  
  
"If you don't mind," came Snape's voice, brittled by anger, "I would be most appreciative if you would both at least try to act like professors here."  
  
"Yeah, well, mate, I'm not a professor, now am I?" Spike said with a smile.  
  
Willow pushed Spike's arm off the chair, nearly making the blond man tumble to the floor he was leaning so far back in his seat to see Snape's expressions. Spike gave a playful glare to Willow. She almost giggled, but was able to suppress it for Severus' sake. He already looked like he was going to explode. For some reason, his neck was all flushed red and his usually pale face was starting to flush with angry color.  
  
"Look at Professor Snape," Dawn said in awe from the Gryffindor table. Giles, Buffy, Ron, Hermione, and Harry all looked towards the teachers.  
  
"I shan't be surprised if he and Spike don't get into a fist fight before the year is over."  
  
Hermione gasped and then swallowed a little trying to compose herself as Ron stared at her suspiciously. "Surely Professor Snape wouldn't fist fight," she said, trying to make the others believe that this is what shocked her and not the idea of Spike in a fight. Ron didn't look like he bought it.  
  
"Well, Spike does have a way of pushing people's buttons," Giles said as he continued eating.  
  
Hermione forced herself to say nothing and continue eating.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The breakfast crowd filed out of the Great Hall and they all separated to do their own things. Some students went to study and catch up on their homework. Some went to practice Quidditch. Some separated with their parents in order to spend the last day with them.  
  
Draco was heading off to Professor Snape's office. At breakfast his father had slipped him a note. He saw similar notes passed to Crabbe and Goyle by their fathers. The boys dumbly read their notices at the table, making Draco roll his eyes slightly. He snuck a look over at Dawn, only to see her icily avoiding looking at him. He rolled his eyes again, feeling a bit angry. He knew she was mad because he looked at Granger. But damn and double damn, he never pictured Granger looking like that! He couldn't help but notice her new look, especially since Pansy was so kind to point and nearly shout in his ear. Although the girl was his steady girlfriend, he was starting to try to find ways to avoid being near her. She never really bothered him much until lately.  
  
They'd begun dating over the summer time. It was whom his father was hoping he would end up with. She was definitely black-hearted and nearly brainless. These were two things his father loved in his women. The only real break from that tradition was Draco's mother who was in no way brainless and the jury wasn't in on the black-hearted part. In any case, Pansy seemed to be everything that his father was looking for in a daughter- in-law. This summer that wasn't looking to be a problem. Pansy was starting to grow out of the pug face she had when she was younger, and her limbs were lengthening. Her legs were becoming quite sexy. And she was easy. Too easy, Draco was beginning to think now. But during the summer, it hadn't bothered him. And he used to find her little whine cute. Now it grated on his every single nerve. What had changed? It had to be Dawn.  
  
Dawn. The thought of her brought tingles to his spine. He loved the weekends when she would dress up. At first, he just teased her along side Pansy for the way she dressed and the difference it made in her look. But after a while, although he would only barely admit it to himself, he started to look forward to what she would be wearing on the weekends. Her outfits always seemed slightly provocative without being in the least bit smutty. Of course he had noticed Dawn, but Granger had surprised him. It was just surprise. He knew she had caught him looking at Granger and was jealous over it. That thought made him smile a little. If she was jealous then perhaps she did care, even though she was now Potter's girlfriend.  
  
Potter's girlfriend. The thought made him feel tight and inexplicably angry. He'd hated Perfect St. Potter ever since he'd known him. He tried to befriend him, or rather, subjugate him, that first day of their first year in Hogwarts at his father's behest. But he had always hated him. Now this boy that he had always hated had just one more thing that Draco wanted. Best not to think too much on that, he thought to himself. But he couldn't help seething. Everything had been handed to Potter. His fame, his fortune, and now Dawn. The only difference was Draco was handing him Dawn. The realization of that made him feel.unexplainable. Best to keep his mind on his task.  
  
The note his father had handed to him ordered him to go to the Potions Master and ask for 'the component'. Draco had no idea what 'the component' was, but it sounded a bit ominous. But it wasn't 'the component' that had Draco so worried. No, he didn't really care what it was. What concerned him is what it would be used for. Draco couldn't help but remember the plans his father made with Voldemort. He had the feeling that time was up.  
  
Draco looked up from the note in time to slam into a black clad chest. He opened his mouth to protest when he was shoved into the open classroom beside him. The door was closed and blocked before Draco realized who had dragged him in.  
  
Spike smiled at the fear the boy had in his blue eyes. It was nice to feel that someone feared him.  
  
"When my father hears of this-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'll pay," Spike interrupted. He watched the boy through narrowed eyes. Malfoy glared back at him. He wasn't sure why this maniac had dragged him into the room, but he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of fear. If Spike hadn't known the fear was there before, he wouldn't think the boy afraid now. He was impressed by his bravery.  
  
"She likes you," Spike said simply, sitting on a nearby desk. His face betrayed nothing, but his eyes seemed to be searching for something.  
  
Draco frowned. He didn't have to ask who 'she' was, but he wondered why Spike was telling him this. So he asked.  
  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"Because she won't. I don't know what you did to her the other day, mate, but she was turning on the waterworks. We had a talk and she decided not to waste her time on you." He watched as a faint tinge of hurt entered the boy's eyes. "But the bird's still hung up on you."  
  
"Funny, it looked to me like she was with Potter," Draco said scornfully.  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Don't be a dolt. Are you telling me you were too busy ogling Granger to see the death glare that Dawn was shooting you?" Draco said nothing, but it was clear he had seen the glare. "She doesn't look at Potter like that. Why would she care if you looked at Granger if she were as hung up on Lightning Boy?"  
  
A hint of a smile touched Draco's lips.  
  
"And I can tell you're sweet on her too." Spike expected some sort of resistance to this idea, but he got none. He watched as Draco just looked at him, not denying or admitting to anything. Smart move, the vampire thought. "I see the way you two steal looks at each other in class and in the Great Hall."  
  
Draco took a deep breath. "It's complicated. My life is complicated and there is no room for her in it."  
  
"Right you are," Spike agreed. "That's what I'm here to talk to you about."  
  
Draco frowned. "Explain."  
  
"I know who your father is. I've been becoming acquainted with history, if you will. You look like a picture of history repeating itself. I won't have that for Dawn. The way your life is going now I would turn you to a blood stain before I would see her with a git like you."  
  
Draco looked shocked. He had thought the other man was trying to convince him to give Dawn a shot. Instead he was warning Draco to stay away from Dawn. His eyes narrowed, unknowingly imitating his father.  
  
"Listen here, my father-"  
  
"-will be going home tomorrow. I will not." Spike gave Draco a menacing look and advanced on him, slowly. Draco backed up a little, his eyes widening. "I will be watching you both. If I even smell you on her, I will end you." His face vamped out a little bit and Draco had to swallow back a small yelp.  
  
Spike gave a small shake of his head and his human visage was back. His eyebrows rose a moment before he turned and sauntered out of the room, leaving Draco alone to compose himself.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"There you are," Willow said as she rounded the corner and found Spike smoking a cigarette while leaned against a stone column, shaded by the covered hallway and the cloudy day.  
  
"Here I am," he said as he took a long drag and blew it out slowly.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you about breakfast."  
  
Spike looked down at her and his eyebrows rose. "I didn't cook it."  
  
"I mean about Dawn and Malfoy."  
  
Spike nodded faintly and looked back out onto the courtyard. Willow frowned.  
  
"Why did you stop me from talking about this in front of Professor Snape?"  
  
Spike took a small drag. "Because we still don't know what side that greasy git is on."  
  
Willow looked offended. "If Professor Snape wasn't on our side, he wouldn't be working here."  
  
"The way I hear tell, the professor that had your position during Potter's first year was corrupted by Voldemort. Why not Snape? It isn't as if he isn't the type."  
  
"Well.you're the type too, you know," Willow said testily.  
  
Spike chuckled. "Except for the fact that I work for myself, love. I don't follow some mystical guru."  
  
"No, you just follow the Slayer," Willow said nastily. She blinked as she realized what she had just said.  
  
Spike looked at Willow with admiration. "Nice to see you grew a pair."  
  
Willow rolled her eyes at him. He offered her a cigarette and she wrinkled her nose at it. He shrugged and took another out, lighting it with the near finished butt of the other.  
  
"You like him."  
  
"Who?"  
  
Spike snorted.  
  
"Professor Snape?"  
  
"No, Dumbledore. Don't be half-witted, Red."  
  
Willow blushed a little. No one called her Red except for Spike. Deep down she really liked the pet name.  
  
"He's been nothing but nasty to me."  
  
"That's because he likes you too."  
  
"What is this, first grade? I thought boys were supposed to grow out of that phase where you torment the girl you like?"  
  
"Boys never grow out of that stage. Anyway, you hurt the ones you love," Spike said sarcastically. "I thought you were supposed to be gay?"  
  
Willow raised her eyebrows at him. "I'm bisexual, Spike."  
  
"Not the song you were humming when you were with Tara."  
  
Willow's eyes shaded a bit at the mention of Tara. "I know. But it's true. I mean part of me still loves Oz. And there is definitely attraction there. It just.wasn't right I guess."  
  
"You guess?" Spike watched her.  
  
"Could we not talk about this?" She looked away from Spike and focused on a spot on the ground. Spike decided to let it go.  
  
"Where is the Lil' Bit?"  
  
"She's with Buffy, Giles, and Harry. Last full day of being here."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"So, this was about Dawn and Malfoy," Spike said, reminding her that the conversation wasn't all about Snape. Willow flushed a little, catching the look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you think he likes her back?"  
  
"I'm positive of it."  
  
"But his father."  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time someone defied their parents to be with a slip of a girl," Spike blew a large puff of smoke in the air as Willow sat down on the short wall beside the stone pillar where Spike was leaned.  
  
"Do you think he will? Defy his father, I mean."  
  
"Actually, I just saw to it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Willow looked faintly worried. "And what about Harry?"  
  
"There's a fire there, Red. There's no fire between Potter and Dawn. She can force it all she wants, but it just isn't there. Sooner or late she'll miss the fire she feels with Malfoy. You can see it in their eyes. They burn for each other. I just added a bit of fuel to it, is all."  
  
"Describe the fuel," Willow said as she looked at Spike disapprovingly. She didn't trust Spike in this.  
  
"I told the boy I'd see him dead if he touched Dawn."  
  
Willow gasped. "You didn't!"  
  
"The hell I didn't," he said with a chuckle. "He'll be forsaking all things connected to his father and begging Dawn to be with him before the year is out."  
  
"Or, he'll be running to tell his father how you threatened him and his father will have you thrown out of Hogwarts. Or worse," she added.  
  
"Piffle."  
  
Willow scowled at Spike and then got a small smile to her face. "You know.Draco is kind of like you."  
  
Spike looked down at Willow as if she were daft.  
  
"Seriously. The resemblances go farther than appearances too."  
  
"Bite your tongue," Spike said with a glare. "I look nothing like him."  
  
Willow giggled. "I'm just saying. You could help put the boy on the right path."  
  
"I just did!" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Not just about Dawn. I mean about life."  
  
Spike looked down for a moment and then his eyes touched Willow's. Willow saw something very real and very sincere there. Suddenly he wasn't the posturing man he normally was and walls were brought down.  
  
"What do I know about life, Red?" He swallowed. His voice was low and sorrowful.  
  
Willow was astonished. It took her a while to respond to him, but when she did she was very careful not to tromp on any raw feelings.  
  
"You can be a good man, Spike. I've seen it."  
  
Spike shook his head a little. "Apparently not good enough."  
  
Understanding washed over Willow. "It'll take her a while." Willow reached up and put her hand on Spike's arm. "I know she really appreciates that you're here for Dawn."  
  
Spike's eyes bore into Willow's for a moment and then he nodded and looked away and it was as if a spell had been broken. Willow quietly put her hands into her lap and searched for something to say. She looked up at Spike and saw his attention was elsewhere. She followed his line of sight to Hermione Granger. The girl wasn't looking at Spike but she was blushing as if she had just been caught watching. She was walking away from where Spike and Willow was, her parents with her.  
  
"Spike, you need to stop whatever this is between you and Hermione. Dumbledore will have a fit!"  
  
"Let him."  
  
"No, I mean it. Spike she's fifteen!"  
  
Spike snorted as he put out the cigarette he was smoking. "I can't help it if the girl's got a bit of a thing for me, Red."  
  
"Well you don't have to stare during meal times. I'm serious about Dumbledore, and if you want to stay here to protect Dawn you'll need to behave."  
  
Spike sighed. "Look, you know it's harmless. I'm just teasing the girl. It's fun."  
  
"Yeah but that might not be what Dumbledore will think when he looks down the table and sees you making eyes at her."  
  
"Ordinarily I would agree with the girl," the aging voice sounded behind the two. Willow jumped and made eye contact with the Headmaster. "But as I just overheard his intentions, I'll overlook the staring." Dumbledore smiled at the two.  
  
Spike stood up straight and turned to look at Dumbledore but remained quiet. He watched the older man intensely.  
  
"Was something the matter, Professor Dumbledore?" Willow asked, trying to break the awkward moment. She glanced at Spike and frowned further by his strange look directed to Dumbledore. Dumbledore didn't seem to mind, though.  
  
"Yes, actually. I need to speak to you, Professor Rosenberg."  
  
Willow flushed a little. "Please, call me Willow."  
  
"Albus, then."  
  
Willow nodded and smiled. She stood up to go with him but turned her attention to Spike for a moment. "You'll be ok?"  
  
He took his eyes from Dumbledore slowly and focused on her. He nodded, an uncharacteristic look in his eyes. She frowned a little but nodded in return and followed Dumbledore, who gave a slight bow to Spike before he left.  
  
Spike watched the pair until they turned the corner and took out another cigarette.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow was walking behind and to the left of Dumbledore, trying to show the man the respect she felt, but soon after they left Spike he slowed his walk. She slowed as well. He seemed to slow down more and then so did she. Finally they were stopped and she looked to Professor Dumbledore inquisitively.  
  
"What's wrong?" she said, her voice just above a whisper. She looked around for the problem.  
  
"Dear girl, you don't have to walk a step behind me. I'm not royalty," he said, his eyes smiling as he looked over to her. She blushed a little and took a step to walk beside him and they continued to his office.  
  
Willow smiled at the large Phoenix statue that guarded Dumbledore's office and waited.  
  
"Gummy Bears."  
  
Willow looked at Dumbledore, almost in alarm as the giant stone Phoenix moved. Then she burst out laughing. He smiled to her and guided her onto the steps that were revealed.  
  
When they reached his office Willow's humor evaporated as she looked on with wonder at all of the magical and mystical gadgets and gizmos that were strewn around the large office. She smiled a bit as she noticed all the sleeping pictures and she could scarcely take a few steps before something else fascinated her into stopping to stare.  
  
Dumbledore let her make her own way to his desk and eventually Willow did make it there. Then she saw Fawkes.  
  
"Oh my," she breathed as her wide green eyes slowly caressed the beautiful bird before her.  
  
"This is Fawkes. He's friendly enough. You may pet him, if you like."  
  
Willow tentatively held her hand out and touched the feathers that were like crushed velvet under her fingers. "He's lovely."  
  
"And quite vain, I'm sure he'll enjoy your visits," Dumbledore said dryly. The bird squawked a bit at Dumbledore's comment and then leaned into Willow's light pet. She smiled and pet him a moment more and then stood before Dumbledore's massive desk.  
  
"Please, take a seat," he said and gestured for her too. She sat down and tucked her robes around her a bit.  
  
"You said something was wrong, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Ah, ah. Albus, remember?" He smiled kindly.  
  
"Albus. Sorry."  
  
Dumbledore's face grew serous. "Actually something is very much wrong. I have just been informed that there is a plot afoot to kidnap Miss Summers."  
  
"Dawn?" she said, her eyes wide.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"When? How?" she said breathlessly. Then her eyes narrowed and her voice hardened. "Who?"  
  
"Tonight, it's a long story, and Lucius Malfoy."  
  
So many emotions seemed to cross her face that for a moment she looked blank. "Tell me the story."  
  
"As you know, Miss Summers is The Key. The Key has ever been known as a power source of some kind. Many have sought to find her, even before Glorificus. There have been other times the Keepers of The Key has seen fit to hide all her power in the form of a person." Dumbledore peered at her over his crescent glasses.  
  
Willow blinked in astonishment. "Other times?" she asked.  
  
"Many times," he confirmed with a nod. "Not always as a young girl, either, but oftentimes. See, they don't choose what she looks like, the power chooses that. As best as we can tell, the power most often identified itself as a young teenage girl. Giving life to the thought that The Key is not a mere power source, but-"  
  
"-but a living being," Willow breathed.  
  
"Quite." Dumbledore went to a cabinet where a snifter and some shallow glasses sat. "Drink?"  
  
Willow nodded, dazed. Dumbledore slipped the crystal stopper from the bottle and poured each of them a healthy sized drink. He set Willow's in her hands and then walked along to the other side of his desk to sit down.  
  
Willow let her mind wander to what it must be like for Dawn. So many lives that she didn't remember. But maybe part of her did remember her former lives. Her captors. Her saviors. Her friends. Old family. Lives she was given and then yanked away from. Lives that were destroyed by the greed of so many who sought to harness her. That greed had interrupted innocent lives. Willow knew that it would be hard to place the blame on that greed and all too easy to keep that blame and selfishly keep it all inside. It was sad. Willow's eyes touched Dumbledore's. He was looking at her oddly. She gave him a sad little smile before she knocked back the entire glass of root beer.  
  
Willow's eyes widened and her nose fizzled with the bubbles. Her throat burned with the sensation of so much forced carbonation. She gasped for breath when she was able to swallow it all and Dumbledore chuckled in obvious delight.  
  
"Oh I don't drink alcohol. It dims the mind, you know," he said with mirth.  
  
Willow couldn't help but giggle and soon she was laughing outright at the silly man who even in these times would play a practical joke on her, and for what? To see her smile, no doubt.  
  
Willow got up with new resolve. "I'll get Buffy. This man, Lucius Malfoy, won't know what hit him!" She turned to the door but was stopped by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"You cannot tell the Slayer."  
  
Willow turned around, puzzled. "We should tell the, uh, Buffy. Besides, she has a right to know. Dawn's her sister!"  
  
"You know that isn't true."  
  
"No.I know Buffy. I know exactly what Buffy would say. She'd say that Dawn is her sister, whether born into the family or not. Dawn was given to her to protect and take care of and she will do that even to her own death." She paused. "Maybe with not so many words. But you get my drift."  
  
"Yes, and she's done a wonderful job in taking care of Dawn. Dawn feels love and while her life isn't what some would call normal, she is well adjusted and cared for. But Buffy can oftentimes be irrational and reckless. She has a very indelicate way of.how to put this so it won't be construed as offensive.barging in and beating the life out of whatever gets in her way." Dumbledore smiled. "And while I can respect her spirit, I need a little more caution and quiet in this matter. Lucius Malfoy is one of many Death Eaters. Secretly I am very certain that he and many of the parents of my Slytherins are Death Eaters. I just can't prove it, yet."  
  
"So you're afraid if Buffy got involved she'd mess up your undercover operation?" Willow asked. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Buffy would never do that! She can be." Willow paused and in an instant every broken wall, bruised person, dead demon, and reckless mistake did a retake in her mind. "Ok. So what are we going to do then?" she asked, settling herself back into her seat. "Who told you about this?"  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, Willow." She couldn't help herself, she smiled when he said her name. She looked at Dumbledore, waiting for his secret, when from out behind his desk came first the head and then the body of Severus Snape.  
  
"I guess I would be the secret," Snape said dryly. He walked over, close to the seat beside Willow, but he didn't sit. Instead he leaned against an in table. He wasn't as stiff as he normally was. He was almost relaxed. And he was looking at her in an odd way.  
  
She looked to Dumbledore. "I don't understand."  
  
"Severus used to be a Death Eater."  
  
"I still am, by their accounts," Snape said smoothly. He stood up straight, rolling up his sleeve and showing her the dark mark. His hand balled up into a fist making the veins pop around and through the tattoo. Willow's eyes were riveted to the mark. The magic radiated from it. Her eyes hooded and her fingers trembled as they inched out to touch the evil marking. Snape looked slightly alarmed and shot a questioning look over to Dumbledore who just nodded and watched on with rapt attention.  
  
Willow's fingers were so close to the enspelled ink that she could feel magical electricity nearly crackle between her and Severus' skin. It was like when you touched someone and received an electrical shock only it was like drawing out that electrical shock. It wasn't painful, but it was very intense.  
  
She traced the lines and the bends of the dark mark, her fingers still in the air above Snape's arm. Her eyes flickered up to his and they locked with his as her hand made the connection she had been resisting until now. A powerful jolt shot through her and bile rose in her throat. Great sweeping waves of energy radiated towards her and washed over her, making her tingly and cold. She saw the flickering of thousands of dead and dying faces before her, all writhing in their own special pain. She smelt smoke and the tips of her hair started to singe black. Screams of fear and the shrieks of the insane filled her ears all mingling in some rhythm that was just too fast for her to grasp. Her eyes, still locked on Snape's were now jet black and huge, her breathes coming out in great gasps.  
  
Snape yanked his arm away from her, breaking contact. Willow's eyes fluttered closed and she leaned back in her chair. "I think I may need something stronger than root beer."  
  
Dumbledore gave a distracted chuckle at her humor but was watching her with great interest. "What did you see?"  
  
"Death. Destruction. Total evil." She tried to calm her breathing, faintly aware that Snape was very quickly fastening his clothing back over his arm. "In short, the essence of Voldemort."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "It is very interesting that you had such a reaction. I'd like to study that further, but it will have to wait."  
  
Willow nodded, but Snape seemed pensive at that thought.  
  
"For time's sake, I will make this quick. Lucius believes that Dawn is the power source that Voldemort needs to be a full strength. In order to be able to get past the human exterior to the energy core, he plans to do the Ritual of Desolutum. He has asked Severus for a potion that will complete what he needs for the ritual and we have given Lucius a defective potion. Tonight he intends to do this ritual and I need you to locate him while he is doing the ritual and break through whatever magical barrier they will have, and then I will get us there. Together the two of us will catch, in the act, some of the most dangerous of Voldemort's followers, weakening him considerably and putting away some very deserving people. Severus will be going to the ritual. He has made it clear to Lucius that he will see it through to make sure that it is done with the utmost care. Lucius will be insulted, but he will likely concede. Severus will carry with him a talisman. If you can find the talisman, you can lead us right to them."  
  
Willow nodded as she soaked up the plan. She felt a twinge of pride that she was being chosen to fight alongside Dumbledore. Especially since she knew there were so many capable people here at Hogwarts who might do this thing better. But she trusted Dumbledore to have his reasons and left it at that. She looked over at Snape who was avoiding her eyes, almost looking ashamed. Willow puzzled over this for a moment.  
  
"I will do the best I can," she said finally.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt, child."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco sat in his room, puzzling over the things that had transpired today, from the smallest thing to the biggest. This morning, before he had headed to the Great Hall for breakfast he had come to the commons room to find Goyle and Crabbe. But this morning their slow wits, dull humor, and bullying nature grated on his nerves. Pansy couldn't keep her slippery hands off of him, and her touch nearly made him shiver in disgust. He was sure it was nerves, though. He knew that soon, it would be time for his father's plan to be put to revelation and that made him very nervous. Then Granger with her new sense of fashion, Dawn's jealousy, his father's request that he visit Snape for 'the component', and Spike's conversation. He reflected on the coldness of Professor Snape when he handed Draco a box, heavily padded so the 'the component' couldn't be shook, and a note with strict orders to be read by Lucius only. Naturally, when he was out of sight, Draco read the note.  
  
I will be joining you for the ritual. I don't want any slip-ups. This time we have to do it right. I will meet with you after supper. And do not think to leave me behind, as I have the last component needed to complete the potion with me. I will see you about seven o'clock then. -- Severus  
  
Draco smiled a little bit. Very smart, Professor Snape was. His father was not very pleased. He hissed to himself after he read the letter and then his eyes darkened and he looked positively menacing. Still he had a bit of a smile on his face and Draco could tell, he was impressed by Professor Snape's insurance.  
  
Draco's bedroom door opened and Lucius stood there. "Ah, there you are." He closed the door behind him, but before it was closed, Draco glimpsed Crabbe and Goyle taking up defensive positions outside. Draco sat up straighter in his chair and waited until his father had sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
"We are to talk about tonight," Lucius announced. "You will lure Dawn to the empty classroom that has been prepared for the ritual. And you will accompany me, as will Crabbe and Goyle and their parents. Together we will complete the ritual and restore the Dark Lord to his rightful state." Lucius' eyes were alight with some flame. Draco felt a sense of dread wash over him but he nodded his agreement, knowing that to do anything else would be intolerable.  
  
Before dinner he had spotted Dawn but she was with her sister and some of her friends. And Potter was never far from the girl. He narrowed his eyes as he watched her. Then a movement was caught from the corner of his eye and across the courtyard, hidden somewhat in the shadows was Spike, smoking and looking right at him with a warning in his eyes. He just tried to hold onto the fact that the vampire was neutered when Spike tried his intimidation. It did work some, but he couldn't help but feel a bit shaken by the undead creature.  
  
How was he going to get to Dawn with all of these barriers? Of course, he could just have her meet him. But what if she wouldn't meet with him? He remembered the confrontation when he had found out that she was dating Potter. Why would she meet with him?  
  
But it was worth a shot and the best idea he could think of at the moment. She just seemed to be very heavily guarded at the moment. He was banking on her sense of curiosity. Curiosity killed the cat. Would it kill her too? Draco couldn't process the emotions that came over him when he thought those words, so he pushed them away and focused on the task at hand. How was this girl so easily able to make him lose his focus? It seemed to be happening more and more lately.  
  
Draco walked briskly to his room and prepared the parchment. When the note was written, he smiled sadly at the brilliant manipulation. He was his father's son after all. Quickly, he went to the owlery and sent the message using a school bird so as not to be easily traced. As he watched the bird fly towards the school, he couldn't help but wish he could snatch that note back up and not lead Dawn to her fate. But fate being what it was, if he didn't do it, someone would.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn smiled as Harry and Buffy traded stories, each fascinating the other in some way. She just watched, letting her mind wander a bit and just enjoying this time together. They were sitting outside, the wind was becoming more brisk and soon it would be smart to go indoors, but she didn't want to break the spell of calmness, so she said nothing.  
  
Suddenly she saw a flicker of shadow above her and she looked up, seeing an owl in a decent, heading toward them. Dawn sat up straighter and put her arm out, allowing the bird to drop onto her arm, being surprisingly careful about its deadly claws. Buffy and Harry stopped talking to stare. Dawn took the note, seeing it was addressed to her.  
  
Dawn, I need to talk to you. You were right. I don't have to be like him. I don't have to put up with his abuse. But I can't do this alone. I need help. Please meet me in our place of comfort after supper. D.  
  
Dawn's throat went completely dry and she had to re-read the note.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
What was she going to say to Harry? I'm sorry, Harry, but I have to go have a secret tryst with Draco Malfoy in order to try to turn him good? That probably wouldn't cut it.  
  
"Dawn?"  
  
What about Buffy? She'd be suspicious too.  
  
She smiled to Buffy and Harry. "It's Xander. He sends love and hope that you won't be upset when you notice the missing vase." She grinned, hoping she wasn't too transparent.  
  
Buffy's face went back into a state of relaxation and she rolled her eyes. "When you get back to the castle tell Xander "You broke it, you bought it, I'll put it on your tab."  
  
Dawn giggled and smiled at Harry, sending the owl away and folding the parchment up and putting it in her pocket. She tried to get back the serene feeling of visiting she had before the note came, but her mind kept wandering to Draco. And his somewhat cryptic note. She knew 'him' was his father. But their 'place of comfort'? She didn't have a clue what he meant by that. But then it donned on her. The place in between statues where she comforted him after the dueling incident. She had comforted him there.  
  
"Dawn?" Buffy said, looking worried.  
  
She realized that everyone was watching her. "Oh! What?" She looked from person to person. "What did I miss?"  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Sure," Dawn said. "Why wouldn't I be?"  
  
"I dunno.you just seem distracted."  
  
"Oh.well I have some homework I probably should get to, but I think I'm going to save it until after dinner. I was just thinking about what I needed to do, that's all." She smiled.  
  
"Oh. Ok," Buffy said, frowning a bit. Dawn smiled cheerily at her and tried very hard to stay focused on the here and now, because Buffy was giving her odd looks for a while after that line of questioning, but nothing more was said on the subject. And when dinner came and went, she excused herself to go to the library and walked towards where she was to meet Draco.  
  
He was there, but he seemed very nervous. He also seemed a tad relieved to see her. Dawn fought the urge to pull him into her arms and give him a reassuring hug. She didn't dare do that in the hallways so close to Slytherin Commons.  
  
"Let's go somewhere more private," Draco said and Dawn nodded. They moved quietly through the halls, avoiding people if they could and acting as if they were passing each other in the halls when they couldn't. Things seemed to be moving along smoothly when suddenly Dawn heard someone call her name. She stopped and turned but Draco kept going.  
  
It was Hermione. She was looking towards Draco's slowly receding presence. "What's going on?" she asked Dawn.  
  
"Nothing. I'm going to the library."  
  
"You're headed towards Snape's room."  
  
"Yeah. I think I left some parchment, my notes, there and so I'm going to look for them before I go to the library."  
  
"Why were you walking with Malfoy?"  
  
"I wasn't. He just was going the way I was. We didn't talk or anything." She saw Draco slip into Snape's classroom but she knew Hermione hadn't seen. "Anyway, I should get to it."  
  
"Why are you going to the library?"  
  
"Uh? Oh. Studying."  
  
"Oh." Hermione looked disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't of promised my dad that we'd play wizards chess, I would come with you. My dad loves chess and he's never really had a chance to play with a wizard set. So I'm going to try to play the game with him. Otherwise I'd go with you. I could use some studying as well."  
  
Dawn felt a flood of relief but tried to hide it with false disappointment. "That's too bad. Well I better let you get back to your father. I've got to go see Snape and then I'm off to the library."  
  
Hermione nodded. "I'll see you later in the commons, right?"  
  
"Yep," she promised and headed towards Snape's door. When Hermione was out of sight, she went in and found Draco there waiting for her.  
  
"I got rid of her."  
  
He just nodded at her. His eyes seemed to be searching hers and she noticed how dark it was in Snape's classroom without him here. And then she frowned. Why wasn't he here? He usually was.  
  
"Come on," Draco said, breaking into her thoughts and making her forget Snape when he brushed beside her causing sensation over the arm that was touched.  
  
With little trouble, Draco was able to get Dawn to the classroom where the preparations had taken place. He swallowed back a lump in his throat and hesitated when he put his hand to the door. He couldn't do this, could he? Maybe it was best this way. If he could get Dawn out of his mind, he could go back to the way he was.when life was a bit simpler. He wasn't totally convinced, but he opened the door anyway. Darkness peered at them for a moment as Dawn walked in slowly. Draco let the door close behind him, feeling more and more shut in as it slid closed. A voice rang out, magically lighting the room. Dawn gasped as she saw Lucius Malfoy, Professor Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, and their parents in the room.  
  
She whirled around to look at Draco and her eyes held this intense disbelief and hurt. She opened her mouth to speak but she seemed to be senseless with the realization that Draco had betrayed her and lead her into a trap.  
  
"I would have helped you," she whispered so that only he could hear. He swallowed back a lump and looked to his father, trying to erase the accusing look in her eyes.  
  
"Welcome, Miss Summers. Won't you join us?" she heard Lucius say from behind her.  
  
Dawn turned around slowly to the room. She looked to Professor Snape for help but he seemed completely cold and shut off, more so than she had ever seen him. She looked to Lucius. "Do I have a choice?"  
  
"Not really," Lucius said with a falsely pleasant smile.  
  
The older Crabbe and Goyle closed in on her, grabbing her roughly as she struggled to get away. She kicked the elder Crabbe in the shin and yanked away from his counterpart, but she stumbled right back into Crabbe's arms and was roughly shoved towards Lucius. Next to him was a table. He smiled as he took her from Crabbe's arms, but his smile held only danger for her. He flipped her around so that she was facing away from him and she imprisoned her arms with his.  
  
"It's time," he said.  
  
"Time for what?" Snape said suddenly.  
  
"We're leaving this place for a more secure one."  
  
"No one said anything about leaving, Snape said with a frown."  
  
"I know." Lucius smiled. "Is there a problem, Severus?"  
  
"No. No problem. I just don't see the need, but if you think it is important, by all means," he said gesturing towards Lucius. Lucius gave him a mock bow in acceptance.  
  
Everyone gathered around the table and all at the same moment they touched the table, Dawn's hand being forced down by one of Lucius'. An odd feeling of being jerked forward by an invisible chain made her feel a little bit queasy. But suddenly she found herself in a large abandoned room. She swallowed back her fear and jerked out of Lucius' arms, and he let her go easily.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow sat in the circle of sand with candles pointing towards the four directions. She started to chant her spell to locate the talisman that Snape wore. She was quickly able to get a visual as she could feel that he was reaching out to her as well.  
  
"I think I have them." Willow remained on the ground with her eyes closed and her hands poised. She tried to concentrate, to deepen her sight so that they could be sure of what room they were in.  
  
Suddenly she felt a great whoosh and a wind came up in the office and started to blow papers off of Dumbledore's desk. Sand blew away from the circle and the wind put out the candles. Once the candles were out, the wind stopped and Dumbledore looked at Willow who looked near tears.  
  
"They aren't in the school."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where have you taken me?" Her eyes were flashing with anger.  
  
"That is really of no importance," Lucius said, ignoring her as he started performing the first few parts of the ritual. He put a ceremonial cloak around his shoulders and painted his face with a sweet smelling cream so that he had a spot above each eye and on each eyelid. After he chanted the necessary words he looked over to Dawn and could see the energy radiating out of her! It was as if she was transparent and her energy was reaching out to him. He had to get that; had to bring that to his Master.  
  
He pointed to the elder Crabbe and Goyle while their sons watched on, chuckling with good humor. Their parents started for Dawn, being cautious of her long limbs should she start kicking again.  
  
Dawn tried to dart away from them, but wherever she went she was running towards someone and she was very aware of the fact that she had no allies in this place. She looked to Draco, feeling helpless and alone and he couldn't help but look away from her pleading eyes. His heart was thumping wildly and he was so antsy he wondered if he'd jump out of his skin at the slightest noise.  
  
Inevitably, the bigger men grabbed Dawn and started to pull her to a circle created by a red liquid mixture. She was nearly to the circle when she jumped, picking up her feet all together and letting herself fall on her back, but effectively upsetting the balance of the two men, making the older Goyle fall onto the floor and let go of her. Wiggling free from Crabbe she ran for the table, trying to reach it before anyone did, knowing that if she could touch it, it would take her back to the school. She was sure she wasn't at the school now.  
  
Her first clue that something was not as it seemed was when Lucius did not stop her. She reached the table and slapped her hand down on it hard. Nothing happened. Snape chuckled.  
  
"It was a one way portkey, Miss Summers. But nice try." He laughed a cruel laugh that most of the people in the room took part in. He hoped he was being convincing, but part of him wished that she would at least question his motives. She seemed to give imploring looks to Draco as if he might save her. Secretly he wished, even though he'd have to be cruel to her for doing so, that she'd consider him as someone who might help her. He watched on as she was being grabbed again and pulled to the circle. Once in the circle her hands were secured into iron manacles that were suspended from the ceiling.  
  
Once she was in the circle, the chanting started. Everyone chanted except Draco. Draco just stood there. At first, some part of Dawn hoped that now he was beginning to regret this and that he'd save her and together the two of them would fight their way out. But her heart sank low into her stomach when she saw Lucius start to paint Draco's fingers with the same stuff he put on his own eyes. Every motion looked like part of a ritual, and she was sure that it was just that. After Draco's hands were painted, Lucius rejoined the circle and the chanting rose to a fevered pitch, their voices ringing in her ear so that she heard nothing else.  
  
When Draco started to slowly advance on her, moving in time with the rhythm of the chant, she got a flash in her mind of Aurora and suddenly she remembered going through this ritual before with Aurora. She started to struggle wildly, and Draco paused his step. Lucius looked sharply to Draco, but didn't stop chanting. Draco started towards Dawn again. He tried to convey sorrow to her for what he was about to do, but she wasn't looking into his eyes. He couldn't tell if she knew he was sorry or not.  
  
His hands trembled as he neared her. He held his arms out in front of him, reaching for her midsection. When he was touching her, he whispered sadly, "Goodbye," and plunged his hands forward, hitting her squarely in the belly. The chanting stopped all at once.  
  
"No!" Lucius said in astonishment.  
  
"What happened now, Malfoy?" Snape said in annoyance.  
  
Lucius just stood stock still, looking perplexed. He was mentally going over every detail to see where his mess up could be. He couldn't find it.  
  
"No matter," Lucius said, trying to sound confident. "We'll just portkey her to Voldemort."  
  
Draco's eyes got wide and he glanced over at Dawn, who was just watching him. He could see her fear, but he also saw her resolve and her bravery. He suddenly had never wanted to disobey his father like he did now and he wished for her bravery. If he had it, she wouldn't be in this mess because of him. And now his father was going to send her directly to the Dark Lord.  
  
"Do you think that wise, Malfoy?" Snape said scathingly.  
  
"If I did not, I would not have suggested it, Snape," he said just as nastily.  
  
"You've already done enough to mess up this ritual, lets leave it at that."  
  
"No!" Lucius shouted. "Voldemort will not be denied his prize!"  
  
"We don't even know that Voldemort could extract the power, Malfoy. If you and your capable goons couldn't do it, it is possible that neither could Voldemort in his present state. Your son lead Miss Summers here, undoubtedly someone will have seen them in the hall together. If that is so, they will trace Miss Summers to you when they notice she is missing. Then you will have blown it all for the Master. Not only would you have failed in this task, but you would also bring to light the identities of many of the Masters most faithful servants."  
  
Lucius frowned as he thought of this. He had another portkey he could use to get her to Voldemort, but Severus was right. Voldemort couldn't get the energy from her in the state he's in now. If Lucius couldn't do it, Voldemort probably couldn't as well. Finally, he nodded his agreement.  
  
Angrily he walked over to Dawn and took out his wand. After a few moments and a memory charm, she went blissfully into the black.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Draco watched his father pace back and forth. They were in Lucius' bedroom and the scrying globe in which Lucius had to communicate with Voldemort was between them. Finally, Lucius went to the globe and activated it.  
  
"Well, what of your good news," Voldemort's voice floated out into the room. It chilled Draco.  
  
"We've had some complications."  
  
"Complications?"  
  
"Yes, my Lord Voldemort. But I am looking into the problem and perhaps we will still be able to use this plan. But there is something we are missing. Something we overlooked."  
  
"Something you overlooked," Voldemort's voice rang out coldly.  
  
"Yes my Lord," Lucius said in submissively.  
  
"Come see me. I do not wish to discuss your failure while you are so far from me." The cold voice faded away and the face of Voldemort could no longer be seen. Lucius took a deep breath and kicked over the table that held the globe, shattering it. He turned to Draco.  
  
"Leave me."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn frowned and looked around herself. She was in the library. She must have fallen asleep while studying. She looked down at what she was studying and found the libraries copy of her astronomy book. She frowned. Why didn't she grab her own version?  
  
She pushed the book away and headed for her bedroom. She felt like she had run a marathon and her arms and legs ached. Her head rang with a small headache. 


	11. Where Loyalties Lie

Author's Notes: This is the eleventh chapter in my HP/BtVS crossover. The series is called 'Over The Rainbow' and the chapter is entitled 'Where Loyalties Lie'. The rating for this chapter is PG-13. As far as 'spoilers' go, this story takes place after Goblet of Fire and after Season 5 of BtVS. In my world they correspond at the same time. So, Anya isn't a demon and is with Xander, Tara is alive, Spike is NOT souled, and Giles is still around. The most visible change I'm making is that Willow is bisexual rather than lesbian.which I always thought was a more fair accounting anyway, seeing as she still had feelings for and attraction to Oz when he came back after she met Tara. So she's not "switching sides" she just bisexual.  
  
For those who like to see the disclaimer, I'm not Joss and I'm no Rowling, so the world and characters unfortunately do not belong to me.  
  
If you're interested in receiving a copy of this story with a header for posting on a website, email me at Jesca@comcast.net.  
  
A few notes on the fic:  
  
Special thanks to Eleyash who discovered that discrepancy for me in chapter six. Thanks for bringing that to my attention. Also a special thanks to Laura Martin whose feedback made me quite literally high with pleasure. It's always nice to get letters like that.thank you!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Do you think this wise, Headmaster?" Severus asked from his half-sitting position as he leaned on an in table.  
  
"The girl should know. If she was lead by Young Malfoy then she has some reason to feel trust for him. If this trust is misplaced, she should know. The next trap he leads her into may be the one that succeeds."  
  
Snape nodded after a moment. "It's just." he trailed off.  
  
"You can speak freely, Severus," Dumbledore said glancing to the only other person in the room, Willow Rosenberg. She tried to look supportive without looking so interested in him that he would clam up.  
  
Snape visibly let himself be freer in his manner. The lines in his face were plainly due to sadness. The sight imprinted itself onto Willow's heart.  
  
"I would be lying if I didn't say that part of the reason I fear this memory charm being reversed is the way Miss Summers will react to me from now on. You should have seen her face, Headmaster." Although he addressed Dumbledore, he seemed to almost be talking to himself. His voice was low and Willow had to lean forward ever so much to strain to hear him. "She looked at me as if I had failed her. I am one of her professors. I am charged with protecting the students of this school and I was a failure to her. A willing failure. A betrayer." He paused before continuing. "I am a betrayer. I can handle that. But.I just wish it would have been easier for her to find reason to doubt that I was truly the evil thing she took me for last night."  
  
Willow's eyes were misted over. She had never heard Severus Snape speak from his heart like this. She never would have guessed that he even cared about any of the students outside his house, much less how deeply he cared.  
  
"It is part of the process, dear Severus. Right now many do not trust you. You certainly have people on our side who distrust you and people on Voldemort's side who distrust you. You have turned away from your allies and your enemies are not quick to take you in." Snape nodded at that, his eyes cast to the ground. At this moment he didn't paint a picture of sadness but instead a pupil listening hard to his teacher. "But there is one person in this world who has absolute faith in you, Severus." Snape furrowed his brow in thought and then looked over to Dumbledore as if to ask the question. "I have faith in you."  
  
Willow did the best she could to stay unnoticed. She felt like she wandered in on some private moment between the two men and she felt embarrassed to be listening in. She would have left them to their moment, if it weren't for the commotion it would cause.  
  
"And, one day, I won't be alone in my faith."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Spike looked around the huge office as he entered alongside Giles. Dawn and Harry were here too. He could smell Red and Snape even before he saw them and he threw a smirk to Willow, who blushed a little and made a point not to look at him anymore. Spike smiled a little to himself and looked over at Snape, who was watching their exchange. He smiled wider and Snape scowled and looked away.  
  
His eyes caught Dumbledore's and he was subdued. The man intrigued him. He remembered the conversation he had with the old mage when he came to insist on blood. His thoughts kept him distracted until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"As you can see, I have assembled all of you because I have something very important to talk to you all about." He looked over the faces of all the people and everyone was watching him pensively. "Dawn, what did you do last night?"  
  
Dawn frowned. "I was studying, in the library."  
  
"No. You were not."  
  
Dawn's eyes widened. "But I was, I-"  
  
"Let me explain, child," Dumbledore said softly. Dawn immediately stopped talking to listen to the explanation. "Before I start, I want to state what most of you have observed; the slayer is not present." Dawn nodded and looked to Giles who was listening avidly. "The reason for this is because she is to leave tomorrow and I do not want to worry her. If she were to hear the conversation at hand, she would likely decide to stay behind and the fate of Sunnydale could not bare the loss of the Slayer. It is important that all of us realize this and respect it." Dawn frowned deeply. A secret from Buffy? This couldn't be good.  
  
"What is going on?" Giles asked softly.  
  
"Last night Dawn was kidnapped." The room rippled with gasps and other surprised noises. None was more surprised than Dawn.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore, if Dawn was kidnapped, how come she can't remember it?" Harry asked, frowning in thought. He didn't question the Headmaster's words, but he was curious nonetheless.  
  
"Because she had a memory charm placed on her last night to keep her from remembering."  
  
"But who kidnapped her?" Giles asked. "And why did they return her?"  
  
Dawn shot a frown to Giles. He looked at her apologetically, realizing that his last question could be taken the wrong way.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy," Snape said quietly. "He tried to perform a ritual on Dawn and it failed. So he returned her."  
  
Giles looked to Dumbledore suspiciously. "How much notice did you have of this before it happened?"  
  
"Yesterday morning," Dumbledore answered honestly.  
  
"Why was I not informed?" Giles asked loudly.  
  
"Because it was important to let them try so that they could be caught. Willow and I attempted to locate her, but they unexpectedly took her off of school grounds." Dumbledore looked at Dawn. "I will remove the memory charm so that you can know what happened to you. Anything you wish to talk about in private we shall. Anything else you are free to bring up afterwards."  
  
Dawn nodded, not liking the sound of that. When Dumbledore gestured her to him, she stood and went around his desk towards him. She looked to the room from Dumbledore's side of the desk. Willow looked reassuring, Giles looked agitated, Harry looked thoughtful, Spike looked angry, and Snape tensed up. She didn't understand the significance of Snape's attitude, but she didn't pay much mind to it.  
  
Dumbledore extracted his wand and touched it to the corner of her head. She closed her eyes as she felt a pulling in her mind. Suddenly she pictured her mind as a room. The room was lit by a single candle, which she held. All around her the light of the candle tossed soft light onto parts of her life. She could see memories as if they belonged to an interactive DVD menu. It was kind of strange. But she felt this pulling. Only it wasn't her being pulled. She saw the darkness surrounding her circle of light pull away slightly and she saw a flicker of a memory she hadn't seen before. The pull came again and the darkness pulled back a bit more. Her candle started to change and suddenly she was holding a lantern as the darkness was tugged back, revealing to her the memory of last night.  
  
Dawn's eyes flew open and she stared at everyone in panic. Her eyes fell onto Snape. He was watching her impassively. She narrowed her eyes. No one missed the way she was staring at him.  
  
"You-you were there!" she yelled at Snape. She turned to Dumbledore, "He's a traitor!"  
  
"Now Dawnie," Willow began, trying to calm things before they got out of hand.  
  
Spike came alive. "What the hell is this prat doing here if he's a traitor?"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Giles asked Snape angrily.  
  
No body noticed Harry until his wand was out and he was yelling his attack spell. Blue electricity hurled itself into Snape's chest, slamming him against the wall and onto the floor. Snape quickly got up, his wand out. He didn't have a chance to use it though as Harry exploded another spell towards him. This one Snape barely got out of the way of.  
  
"ENOUGH!" Dumbledore's voice broke through the chaos. Harry was panting with anger, his wand still pointed at Snape, but he didn't fire another spell. Willow immediate went to Snape to see if he was ok, but he pushed her away, his attention on Harry alone. Spike growled but didn't move. Giles looked fit to be tied. Dawn was just watching the scene with trepidation.  
  
"There will be no more spells slung in my office and you will remember, Mr. Potter, that attacking a professor is strictly forbidden."  
  
"But he kidnapped Dawn, sir!"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort," Snape said testily. Harry's wand instinctively rose a bit. "You stupid boy," Snape spat out. "We're on the same side!" he exclaimed.  
  
"If we're on the same side, why don't you act like it and quit being such a git to everyone who is supposedly 'on your side'? If we're on the same side, why do you cavort with your Death Eater friends and kidnap the students?" Harry bit out. He seemed a little shocked to have said that to his professor, even if it was Professor Snape but given the circumstances, he was not taking it back.  
  
Snape's eyes bore into Harry's. Hatred could be seen there, sharp and hot. It was if he was looking into the face of James Potter, instead of his son. He knew that they were on the same side, but that thought did nothing to cool the anger and the white-hot hatred that bubbled beneath his cool exterior.  
  
"Severus was there as my spy," Dumbledore said softly. Although many people did not move at that statement, there was no doubt that they all heard him. Eventually Spike stood down and Giles calmed, but continued to watch the way the hatred was filling Snape's look.  
  
"Severus," Snape heard Giles say. "If you must hate, hate the man who deserves it, and not his son." Giles knew about the torment that James Potter inflicted onto Severus during the early years of his schooling. It was something Snape didn't confide in many people about, but it was clear that it bothered him a great deal.  
  
Snape's wild eyes met Giles' only for a second. They were soon boring into Potter's eyes again.  
  
"After all, you ask that he place his trust in you. Could you not do the same for him?"  
  
"I ask nothing!" Snape spat out, his eyes still on Harry.  
  
"Don't you?"  
  
Snape's chest heaved and then he quickly tore his eyes from Harry.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said softly. "Put your wand away."  
  
Harry swallowed back much of his anger and quietly he did as Professor Dumbledore instructed him to do.  
  
"But, Professor Dumbledore," Dawn said, "he was there. He was helping them." She felt confused and she couldn't help but remember the hurt she felt at the betrayal of Draco. She was glad that Dumbledore hadn't brought the boy here or brought him up in front of Harry. She didn't want to have to explain.  
  
"Yes, he was there, but he was not helping them, Dawn." Dumbledore sat back in his chair. Dawn thought she should probably move since she was standing right beside Dumbledore on his side of the desk, but doing so would have her passing by Snape, and she didn't want to go near him at the moment. "Severus Snape has been working for me for a long time now. He has earned my trust and my faith in him. But he is still known by the Death Eaters as one of them," he said, looking at Harry this time. "He is still parting with their secrets and to do so he will have to, on occasion, prove that he still deserves their trust." Dumbledore looked at Dawn. "It was Professor Snape that kept Lucius from taking you straight to Voldemort, was it not?"  
  
Dawn frowned and looked at Professor Snape. For a moment all she could see was the vile way he had treated her since she got here and the nasty way he taunted her last night. But slowly she began to look past those things. She remembered that he was the one to protest her going to Voldemort, talking Lucius Malfoy out of his scheme to transport her to the evil fiend. A memory tugged at her mind and she remembered that his surprise when Lucius announced they'd be leaving the school. Dawn nodded, finally accepting the truth in Professor Dumbledore's words.  
  
Snape seemed to relax a little bit at her nod. He seemed to want to say something to Dawn, but she couldn't imagine what that would be.  
  
Snape looked out among the people in the room. He was grateful to Dumbledore for setting the record straight, and more than a little pleased that Dawn seemed to believe him. He saw that Giles was again calm and trusting while Spike just watched Dumbledore in silence. He avoided looking at Potter and his eyes fell instead to Willow. She was looking at him with a mixture of worry and hurt. He knew he pushed her away after Potter's attack. He wanted to apologize to her but now wasn't the time. He looked back to Dawn, wanting to tell her how sorry he was for the things he did last night, but he couldn't bring himself to.  
  
"Now that we're calm, are there any other questions?"  
  
"I have one," Harry said. "How did Lucius Malfoy get a hold of Dawn?"  
  
Dawn swallowed. Instantly Draco came to mind, but she didn't want to say anything.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy can be a very resourceful person," Snape answered. Dawn looked to him in surprise but she was grateful for his intervention.  
  
"That he can be. And Voldemort's followers are many," Dumbledore followed up on the answer. "I trust this will not come to the Slayer's attention?" he asked looking out at everyone. They all individually agreed. "Good. Now, I'd like a moment to spend with Miss Summers, alone." They all nodded and one by one, they departed.  
  
*~*~*  
  
As soon as they were all in front of the large stone phoenix Harry took off to tell Ron and Hermione about what he learned. Giles went to find Buffy so that she would not be too suspicious about no one being around. Spike shot a meaningful look to Willow before he put an unlit cigarette in his mouth and made his way to where he could smoke.  
  
"I really wish he would leave the fags in the pack until he got outside," Snape sighed. "It is bad enough that he smokes in the courtyard where all of the students are present."  
  
Willow nodded. "Well, with Voldemort's followers about, lung cancer is probably the least of their problems." She started to walk off still a little hurt by the way her feelings had been shoved away.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
She stopped, mid-stride. She turned and her face showed astonishment.  
  
"I did not mean to upset you. I was merely frustrated by the situation."  
  
Willow couldn't help herself. Her face lit up with a dazzling smile that stunned Snape speechless. "Are you ok now?" she asked him, moving closer to him.  
  
Snape swallowed a few times so that he could use his voice and even had to clear his voice. "Uh, yes, I'm fine. Really."  
  
She smiled and nodded. Her hand reached out and touched the spot on his chest where Potter's first attack had hit him. Even through the layer of clothing, he felt her little hand burn through to his skin.  
  
"I'm surprised you don't have a big hole in your robes." Her hand rubbed gently. "Does it hurt?"  
  
Snape was immobilized. He wanted to move away from her, but he couldn't seem to do that. He just stared at the girl before him and shook his head slightly.  
  
"I wonder if your skin is red in that place," she said, more thinking aloud. He pictured himself showing her, but the thought spurred him into action.  
  
Promptly, Snape took a step back. "I am fine, Professor Rosenberg," he said softly.  
  
"You really can call me Willow," she said, dropping her hand to her side.  
  
He gave a nod and started to walk away. Willow fell into step beside him. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"Get ready for school tomorrow."  
  
"But it's Sunday. After the parents are gone you have the whole afternoon off."  
  
He merely nodded.  
  
"Well, what are you going to be working on?"  
  
"Potions," he said as if she should know that.  
  
"Well, yes, potions, but what one?"  
  
"My seventh year students will be working on clairvoyance potions this week. I thought it prudent to prepare a finished potion and some at various stages to put on display."  
  
Willow nodded and smiled. "Mind if I tag along? I don't know that potion."  
  
He opened his mouth to tell her he wasn't surprised by her ignorance of the potion, but he decided against doing so. Having her there would distract him, he knew, but part of him didn't want to say goodbye just yet. "What about the slayer? I will likely be working through her departure."  
  
The red-head nodded thoughtfully. "I'll go say goodbye and then come, ok?"  
  
Snape finally nodded. "I won't be in my office, though. I will be in my work room."  
  
"Where is that?"  
  
"My living quarters. Not far from yours." He gave directions and she nodded and smiled.  
  
"I'll see you there."  
  
He couldn't explain the tightening of his chest when she said those words.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dawn waited until everyone had vacated the office and the stone phoenix could no longer be heard. Her heart was beating quickly because she knew that Dumbledore would ask her about Draco and she wasn't sure she was prepared for questions about him yet. She wasn't even sure what she felt for him at this particular moment. How could he have betrayed her so completely? And why did she let him so effortlessly? She didn't have answers.  
  
It was a moment before she realized that everyone had gone and Dumbledore was staring at her. She blushed a little and looked down at her hands.  
  
"There is no reason to feel ashamed, Miss Summers. We have all trusted the wrong person at one time or another."  
  
She nodded at his words, still not looking at him. Silence stretched on in the office until Dumbledore adjusting in his chair broke the emptiness.  
  
"It will be up to you, you know, to determine whether or not he really is the wrong person."  
  
She looked up at him sharply. "He led me into a trap," she said with some astonishment.  
  
"Yes, he did. But consider for a moment his point of view."  
  
"I don't care about his point of view," Dawn said, getting angry. "He led me into a trap where they were going to.well.change me."  
  
"I think you do care about his point of view. I think you care about him too much not to want to know why."  
  
Dawn's cheeks pinked again. She wanted to deny the truth of this statement, but she couldn't. She tried to form the words that would convince him that Draco Malfoy was nothing but a terrible Slytherin boy that she cared nothing about. She failed and finally she stopped trying.  
  
"You must think I'm a terrible person," she said quietly.  
  
"Why must I think that?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" she asked. When he just shook his head she continued. "I'm with Harry but I care about Draco."  
  
Dumbledore smiled and his eyes shown with kindness. "Dear child, have you ever had a boyfriend before Harry?"  
  
Dawn frowned. This was very embarrassing to talk about with him, but she nodded. "Kind of."  
  
"Well, believe me when I say that you will have more after him."  
  
Again Dawn frowned. "Not necessarily. People have found their soul mate when they were in high school before. It happens."  
  
"Ah yes, soul mate. Such a romantic notion. There have been quite a few more people who have died alone than those who have always lived with their 'soul mate'. And do you believe Mr. Potter is your soul mate?" he asked deliberately. Dawn just looked away. "Young Malfoy is a pawn, just like many of the children of Death Eaters are. They are taught certain values and those values are not consistent with the values of a tolerant or lawful people. When Death Eaters have children, they see them as a way to further their own involvement with Voldemort. They mold the child into believing that their way is the right way. Oftentimes this notion is reinforced with pain and punishment. They seek to harden the child until he or she no longer feels the tug of a conscience. So it is rarely their fault when they grow up to be like their parents. I don't judge Young Malfoy's personality or skewed sense of right or wrong because I know where he learned it. I do, however, believe that despite the upbringing one gets, he is always the master of his destiny." Dumbledore smiled. "Or her destiny as the case may be."  
  
Dawn nodded thoughtfully to all of what Professor Dumbledore was saying. She felt he was trying to teach her something important and she strove to understand it.  
  
"It may also be the case that a young man brought up in the house of a Death Eater may wish to break free for whatever reason. If he were to truly want this, he would feel a great deal of confusion. All of his upbringing will be called into question. All of what he once thought was right he would now have to critically analyze." Dumbledore paused. "How do you know what is right from wrong?"  
  
The question made Dawn think hard. It was such a simple question but she had never really thought about the source of her knowledge of what was right or wrong. She knew that killing a human was wrong. She knew that stealing was wrong. She knew that kindness was right. But those were the basic things. She knew that the list of what was right and wrong was added to often. For instance, she knew that Voldemort and all he stood for was wrong, but she had never even met the evil wizard. It made her wonder, where did her sense of right and wrong come from? Were some people born with this innate knowledge while others were denied it? Or was it even an innate knowledge? How could it be?  
  
"I learned it," she said, surprised by her own answer.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "From who?"  
  
"My family and friends."  
  
"Very good. Now imagine for a moment what you might believe is right or wrong if your father was Lucius Malfoy. Think hard," he urged.  
  
She tried to think about the way Draco's values were structured, but it was difficult to believe that someone wouldn't know they were screwed up values. But then she instantly recognized that they seemed screwed up because they conflicted with her own values. She tried to think beyond her own values but time and time again she stumbled. She would get on a train of thought and the edge of her consciousness seemed to hold the answer, but again and again she would trip over her own sense of values. Finally she sighed in frustration.  
  
"It is difficult."  
  
"Yes, it is," he said as if she had made some great discovery. Dawn frowned in thought. She knew she was missing something. "And if it is so hard for you to think of his values as your own, how hard must it be for him to traverse his own values to reach yours?"  
  
Realization crashed around her as her eyes widened. A floodgate of understanding seemed to be opened and she just sat there, thinking on that revelation.  
  
"And yet, he still showed some hesitation at the ritual last night."  
  
"There's hope for him."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "He is far from hopeless yet, I dare say."  
  
Dawn smiled but then a thought struck her and she looked worried. "Harry is going to ask me how Lucius Malfoy got a hold of me. I don't want to tell him that Draco lured me there. He wouldn't understand."  
  
"Or maybe he would understand."  
  
All she could do was nod.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Buffy shook her head in frustration. Somehow all of her clothes had fit in the suitcase before. She wasn't bringing anything new home with her but inexplicably the quantity of clothes that had fit in this exact suitcase no longer did. She sighed and started taking things out of the case when she heard a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," she said, distracted by her chore.  
  
The door opened and closed near silently and Buffy looked over her shoulder to see Spike leaning against it.  
  
"You should know by now, love, not to yell invites to people who knock on your door."  
  
She gave a hint of a smile but turned back to her task. A moment passed in silence before Spike sat on her bed.  
  
"I thought the point of packing was to put the clothes inside the suitcase."  
  
She threw him a glare. "It doesn't all fit."  
  
"Maybe if you didn't bring three weeks worth of clothes-"  
  
"Hey, I can't help it if I have a sense of fashion. Maybe if I wore black on black on dark grey it would be easier to pack, but honestly, what person would want to look like-"  
  
"Careful how you finish that sentence, love," Spike warned.  
  
She was going to say 'Angel' but she decided against it. Instead she smiled sweetly at him and left him to wonder.  
  
"So did you come here to fight, or what?" she asked, trying a different approach with her packing and putting the clothes in sideways.  
  
"Just saying my so longs early."  
  
She looked up at him. "So long."  
  
He nodded and stood up. "Right. See you then, Slayer."  
  
Buffy nodded as she negotiated her long black boots on the side of the suitcase and stuffed her socks and underthings inside them. It was a moment before she realized that Spike was still standing there. She looked up at him and noticed his expression was one of hurt.  
  
"Just like that, huh? You won't even miss your pal, Spike, when you go back to Sunnyhell?"  
  
"We were hardly pals, Spike."  
  
"Yeah, I was just a convenience."  
  
"Hardly. You were a pain in the ass, if you must know."  
  
Normally, Spike would have grinned at that, but now it seemed to hit him hard, Buffy observed. What was his problem?  
  
"Forget it," he muttered, heading towards the door. Before he could reach it, Buffy stood in his way. She didn't say anything, but she stood there as if she didn't yet want to let him go. He sighed. "What, Slayer? Want to get in a few parting shots?"  
  
She looked him in the eye. "I don't understand you."  
  
Spike snorted. "What's to understand? Blood-sucking fiend."  
  
"Look, that's not what I meant. It's just-"  
  
Spike cut her off by making a lightning fast grab for her and pressing her against him. He quickly stole a kiss from her while she was gasping in surprise. At first she started to fight to break the kiss, but not long after her tongue delved into his cold mouth and her hands were pressing him closer. Spike broke the kiss as sharply as he began it. He looked into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me you don't feel it."  
  
Buffy looked confused and moved back out of his grasp, pulling free. Spike didn't fight her.  
  
"It's not going to happen, Spike."  
  
"Why? Why couldn't it happen?"  
  
"Because! What's the hard obstacle here? You're a vampire, and I'm the slayer."  
  
"The Poof was a vampire too and you didn't seem to mind it then."  
  
"He had a soul, Spike. You don't."  
  
"And if I did?"  
  
She frowned. "Look, Spike I have to get ready to go. The train leaves soon."  
  
"Answer me," he said, his voice showing frustration.  
  
"I don't know!" she near shouted. "All I do know is that you don't have a soul and the only thing stopping you from wreaking bloody havoc is that chip. Maybe Angel didn't want his soul when he first got it, but he was glad he had it afterwards. He saw the good in the thing that restrained him. I've never heard you say you were happy for your chip. Only that we'd all get what was coming to us if you ever got it out."  
  
"Ok, first of all, Angel wasn't glad he had his soul until well after a hundred years of adjustment. It's only been a little over a year for me. I think I deserve somewhat of a break. Even perfect Angel tried going back to Darla and the killing while he had his soul," Spike said angrily. "And would you be glad if someone shoved an unnatural bit of metal in your brain that kept you from feeding?"  
  
"It doesn't keep you from feeding," Buffy said quietly. She seemed somewhat subdued by the thought of Angel with a soul trying to rejoin Darla. "It just keeps you from hurting people."  
  
"What if you had a chip that kept you from hurting vampires? It's your nature to kill vamps and it's my nature to feed off of humans."  
  
Buffy looked down and started packing again, her movements slow and thoughtful. "I care about you," she admitted quietly. Spike just watched her. "But I couldn't be with you."  
  
"Why?" he asked, his voice low and deceptively calm.  
  
"Redemption. Angel was on the road to redemption. You haven't even stepped on it."  
  
"And everything I've done for the Scoobies?"  
  
"Spike you fought demons and vampires because they were the only thing you could kill. You did it for the love of the kill, not for us." She looked over at him, daring him to deny the truth of that.  
  
"At first," he agreed.  
  
"And what's really changed?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. But I do know that something's changed. How many times did I care for Lil' Bit, even after you.died?" Spike looked away from her, towards the door. "I don't know why I would have bothered except that you asked me to take care of her when you were alive and I thought you'd want me to keep doin' it while you were.gone." He looked back at her. "So something's changed. Back when I was killing nasties along side you and your groupies I was doin' it for the kill. But somewhere along the line I started to care about you, to care about them. I can't explain it, but I know it's true." He backed up towards the door. "One day you will too, love." Spike turned and left, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
They all met in front of the big school to say goodbye to the family that was leaving. Dawn watched Mrs. Weasley fuss over her sons while Bill Weasley smiled and winked to a number of pretty seventh years. She saw Neville's grandmother stare sternly at the suspected Death Eater parents that stood together with their Slytherin sons and daughters. Her gaze traveled over to that pack of parents and her eyes instantly connected with ice blue ones. She had to fight with herself to keep from showing him that she knew what he had done, so she looked back at Lucius for a moment and then frowned and looked away, glad to be rid of the contact.  
  
Willow excused herself early, saying goodbye to Buffy and Giles quickly and disappeared back inside the school. Dawn wondered where she was headed to in such a hurry but she didn't let the curiosity occupy her mind for long. She smiled and hugged Giles.  
  
"Thanks for coming, Giles. You don't know how nice it's been to have you here." She promised herself she wouldn't tear up.  
  
"And for me as well. I miss you. Sunnydale isn't the same without you," he smiled. "Don't forget to write me if anything goes amiss." Giles paused. "Or if you just want to talk."  
  
Dawn smiled and hugged him again before turning to Buffy.  
  
"It's not too late, you know," Buffy said with a smile.  
  
Dawn looked over to her friends and smiled, turning her attention back to Buffy. "Yes it is."  
  
Buffy nodded. She also looked over at the trio and smiled. "It's kind of weird, you know?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, Hermione is kind of like your Willow and Ron is like your Xander. It's funny how things go full circle."  
  
A grin split Dawn's face. "That's funny, I had that same thought. I just haven't figure out where to put Harry."  
  
"Maybe he's your Giles," Giles answered.  
  
Dawn frowned at the thought of dating any version of Giles. Buffy apparently had the same thought because her face screwed up in mild distaste.  
  
"Or not," Giles said, obviously missing the reason for the girls' reaction.  
  
Looking over at Harry, Dawn wondered for a moment on which of the Scoobies he resembled. "Well, if I'm the new Buffy," she said, grinning at Buffy," then I guess he would be my Riley."  
  
Buffy's smile vanished. She looked deep in thought and then took Dawn's hand. "I hope not, Dawnie."  
  
That statement elicited a curious look from Dawn, but she forgot it when the carriages that would carry away the family came to a stop. Dawn hugged Buffy. "I'll write."  
  
"You better," Buffy said with a smile. "Stay out of trouble."  
  
"Oh sure," Dawn said shamelessly. "I didn't get to be the new Buffy for nothing."  
  
Giles burst into laughter that was suddenly and badly masked by a cough when Buffy sent him a quelling look. She gave Dawn a playful look and squeezed her hand before heading to the carriages. Giles helped her in and got in after her. Buffy leaned over him to blow a kill to her sister and Dawn waved in response.  
  
As the carriages pulled away, Dawn felt the odd sensation of being watched. She looked over to her right and saw Draco staring at her. She returned his look for a moment, trying to read him. He was obviously guarded, though. When she turned towards Harry, she saw he and their friends were approaching. His hand instinctively reached for hers and hesitantly, she held his hand. He didn't seem to notice the hesitation but Hermione gave her an odd look. She could still feel the eyes boring into the back of her head and then with some horror she realized Hermione was staring behind her, at Draco.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Willow made a quick stop at her room before heading to Snape's. She checked her reflection in the mirror and frowned. It was Sunday. She felt like going without the robe today. So she stripped it off, leaving her wearing tight black jeans and a purple hooded shirt. She slipped out of her boots and into some tennis shoes that would be more comfortable. She eyed her hair that collected in fat curls. She was over the curled look. She liked how her hair used to look when it was straighter. Well, for now all she could do was pull it back into a ponytail. The effect made her look younger, but she didn't think that was a bad thing. After a fresh application of gloss, Willow left for Snape's, leaving her wand behind.  
  
She followed his directions straight to his door and knocked smartly when she arrived. The door was quickly answered by Snape.  
  
Snape narrowed his eyes at her appearance. Her hair was pulled away from her face giving her the look of a pixie. Her absence of a robe meant that he could look more completely at the shape of her body and he found himself doing so, unwittingly, before his face snapped up to hers. She was smiling as if she knew what he was thinking. That only made his scowl deepen.  
  
"It is customary to wear your robes while working at this school, Professor Rosenberg."  
  
"Willow," she said firmly, "and I'm not working. It's our day off," she said brightly. She peered over his shoulder. "Are you going to invite me in or are we doing the spell out here?" she smiled brazenly.  
  
He could feel his mouth go dry. He swallowed and stepped back from the door so that she could enter. She did, looking around at his apartment.  
  
"Wow, this is really nice. Is this all your stuff?"  
  
"Yes," he answered stiffly, watching her more freely now that her back was to him.  
  
"You've got nice taste," she smiled over her shoulder to him before going to his grandfather clock. "Ohhh.I love grandfather clocks."  
  
Almost without thinking, he walked up to stand behind her. "Why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I don't know," she said, her voice now small and thoughtful. Her hand came out to trace the elegant carvings within the dark wood of the clock. "I always have. They remind me of something regal and timeless, ironic as that may sound. They're full of majesty and simple grace, although they have but one real function." She stared at the piece as if transfixed for a moment and then suddenly turned to face him, and he realized how close he was to her at that moment. She looked up at him and he knew he should back up, but something in her eyes kept him rooted. "It's fitting that you should have one," she said and walked over to his bookshelves to inspect the tomes he held there. Snape let out a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. 'It's fitting that you should have one,' floated around in his brain for a moment, not taking root anywhere.  
  
"Wow, you sure have a collection. I've heard of a few of these but some of these volumes I've never seen mentioned before. Are these that rare or was I just not looking in the right books?" she asked, glancing over at him. Taking a breath he walked over to where she was.  
  
"Some of these books," he indicated a few shelves full, "are very rare and very old. But these, they are more commonly found. A few of them can be found in the library, many in the restricted section, although you shouldn't have any problems accessing them." She nodded and looked over at him. "Or.you could borrow them from me." When her face lit up he quickly added, "Provided you care for them," and turned away from her. This was a mistake, he knew. He shouldn't have invited her over to do this potion.  
  
"So," she asked. "Where's the cauldron?"  
  
Squaring his shoulders, Snape lead her into his workroom. It was very spacious with racks of bottles and jars of all shapes and sizes. There were small boxes and cages with animals. Everything was labeled meticulously, which made Willow smile. She suspected he would know every ingredient here by sight and smell, but he still labeled them all perfectly, despite being the only one to use them. Well, usually, that was.  
  
A large cauldron sat in the middle of the room on a heating surface that was turned off. The cauldron was immaculate as was everything else in the room. A stool sat off in one corner and high legged writing desk and matching chair sat next to the cauldron with a neat stack of cut parchment and writing quill waiting for him.  
  
"It's just how I pictured it," she said with a smile.  
  
The corner of his mouth seemed to turn up a little and her eyebrows rose in surprise. Was he going to smile? But the moment was lost and he turned towards a book lying closed on a tall bookstand. Snape opened it to the page he needed and started to read. Willow stood in the room and looked around for a moment. The silence was somewhat uncomfortable and she started to clap her hands together in a nervous gesture. Snape looked over at her, but then focused back on the book.  
  
"Is there something I can do? Since I'm here to help and all," she asked awkwardly. He looked up at her again and seemed to study her.  
  
"Of course," he said after a moment. "You can fetch certain materials for me as I read them to you."  
  
She gave a resigned nod and set about bringing him the things he called out for. It really was easy to find things in his work room, which made the tedious task less so. After all the supplies had been brought to him, she stood beside him as he started to mix them. His instruction came easily and suddenly the words came from him, as he taught her the potion. His words were soft and she found that she loved the way he formed words and the way his pronunciations left little doubt to his mood. Right now, she judged, his mood was quite relaxed.  
  
After setting the cauldron's innards to boiling, Snape went about cleaning up around his workspace, but twice he knocked something over with the long sleeves of his robes. She also noticed him pushing up the robe sleeves to give his arms some ability to work. She always wondered how he worked with them, and now she knew.he didn't.  
  
"You should take off your robe before you spill something on it," Willow suggested helpfully. He frowned at her. "I won't tell anyone if you don't wear anything under there," she said with a mischievous smile.  
  
He stared at her for a moment and although nothing had really changed in his face, she felt his mood change. Then the corner of his mouth tried courageously to pull upwards on his thin lips. And then it happened. He smiled at her. Well, it wasn't so much a smile as a sideways grin, but she wasn't being picky at this point. He straightened up and started undoing the fasteners on his robe, still watching her. She couldn't help the way her heart sped up and she hoped he couldn't hear it thumping against her chest.  
  
When the robe was unfastened, he pulled it away from his chest and slipped it down his arms, hanging it on a hanger behind the door, finally tearing his eyes from hers. She took full opportunity to look him over without the billowy robes to hide him. He had a firm body with strong legs covered in well fitting trousers. His shirt, which she expected to be black, was actually a brilliant blue color, standing out among the black of the rest of his ensemble. She could see a silver chain peeking out from under the collar of his shirt and a silver band was fastened around his left wrist. His shirt had full sleeves, buttoned at the wrist and she could not see his Dark Mark, but she knew it was there. The thought of it, drew her attention to the spot on his arm where it sat. It was Snape's throat being cleared that brought her back to the here and now.  
  
He had noticed her staring at him and he had to admit to himself that it felt good. She was so easy to read that he could tell she liked what she saw. This knowledge quickened his pulse and made him feel like the room was warming. But when her gaze traveled to where his Dark Mark was tattooed, he frowned. He remembered when she touched it and the strangeness that had occurred. He cleared his throat to try to catch her attention and it seemed to work. Her cheeks tinged pink and he turned to stir his concoction.  
  
"You're curious about my mark." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Yes, I have to admit, I am. I can't explain what happened that day when I touched it. But I felt something very odd, very evil." She shivered a bit at the remembrance. She was aware that he had turned to look at her, but she wasn't seeing what was going on in this room, but rather in her mind. Her voice took on a far away sound as she continued. "I felt pain and suffering both inflicted and received. Betrayal. Death. So much death. Flashes of.something. People, I think."  
  
"How is that possible," he asked, his voice a horse whisper.  
  
"I don't know. But the ink the mark was made with is magical. It is possible that the magic of the ink drew some of the violence to it. Maybe it strengthens it, the violence and death."  
  
"And how come you can see whatever it is you see?"  
  
Her eyes focused on his. "I don't know." She offered him a weak smile. "There's a lot about my powers that I don't know."  
  
He nodded and turned back to his work. She came up beside him, standing very close. At first she appeared to be looking at the potion that was nearly done, but then he felt her eyes on him.  
  
"I'd like to try touching it again," she said softly.  
  
"No. Absolutely not," he said firmly.  
  
"Severus, I'm as curious as you about what happened."  
  
"And what if you cannot control whatever is happening and you get hurt? Or perhaps the mark will taint you. I cannot let that happen. I will not let you touch it again unless the Headmaster asks me to and he is there to supervise."  
  
Willow's shoulders slumped. "Party pooper," she muttered, getting a side- glance from him.  
  
"I don't know why you care," he said dismissively.  
  
She smiled to herself and laid a hand on his arm, making him look sharply to her. "I don't know either. But I do."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Spike put out his cigarette and lit another. He was smoking more and more lately. He didn't know why, really. This place did things to him. There was too much going on at the same time and it jangled his nerves. Spike took a deep drag off of the cigarette, and watched the day turn into night. Vaguely the words to a poem came to mind but he didn't dwell on them. He still had visions of poetry dance in his head, but he hadn't written any of them down in so long he had learned to ignore them when they happened upon him. It just wasn't who he was anymore.  
  
"It will be a lovely night," Dumbledore said from behind him. Spike jumped. He wasn't used to humans sneaking up on him and he found it rather irritating that this human could do so. He gave Dumbledore a look before turning to look back at the setting sun.  
  
"It's just night, like a million other nights," he said dully.  
  
"Oh now, you must know that every night holds its own unique beauty to it?"  
  
"It's all the same to me."  
  
"I don't believe that for a moment."  
  
Spike didn't argue with him. What would be the point? The old man was right, afterall.  
  
"I can see from your face that you have given our discussion a lot of thought," Dumbledore said, sitting down across from where Spike stood.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I have."  
  
"Good!" Dumbledore smiled. "And have you made any decisions?"  
  
Spike looked out towards the direction Buffy had left hours ago and then back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Yeah. I want the chip out."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Done." 


End file.
